SARANG
by choco jin
Summary: Kim Jiwon yang mengklaim dirinya namja straight jatuh cinta pada namja manis bernama Kim Donghyuk.. YAOI Jidong couple iKON fanfic
1. prolog

SARANG

Genre : romance, drama,

Rating : T - M

Main Cast : Kim Jiwon Kim Donghyuk

Other Cast : Kim Hanbin, Kim Jinhwan, cast lain menyusul sesuai cerita

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, Orag tua, keluarga, sahabat, dan Fans

Warning : Yaoi, Typo

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_choco jin_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Muda, tampan, kaya dan memiliki orang kepercayaan itulah kehidupan seorang Kim Jiwon. Sempurna bukan?

Muda, usianya baru delapan belas tahun. Tampan, kalian tak bisa memungkiri itu. Kaya, sudah pasti. Ia pewaris tunggal seluruh asset Bonsang Corp. perusahaan yang bergerak dalam bidang pertambangan, perbankan, pertanian, hiburan, travel, dan masih banyak lagi. Orang kepercayaan, ia memiliki sahabat karib sejak usianya menginjak tujuh tahun – Kim Hanbin. Bagaimana, apa kalian tak iri dengan kehidupannya yang sempurna?

**.**

**.**

Namun, lagi-lagi hidup manusia tak ada yang sempurna. Benar. Kesempurnaan hanya milik Tuhan dan seorang Kim Jiwon tak dapat memungkiri hal itu. Ditengah jiwa muda yang membara, ketampanan yang tak terelakkan, kekayaan yang menjadikannya raja, dan orang kepercayaan yang ia banggakan hatinya begitu kosong tak berpenghuni.

.

.

.

Banyak yeoja yang mendekati tak satupun menarik hatinya. Tak hanya sekali ia mengencani para yeoja dan hasilnya, tak ada yang mampu mengikat hatinya. Hanya satu yeoja yang dapat merebut perhatiannya. Catat hanya perhatiannya bukan hatinya.

.

.

Ialah Kim Jisoo yang mampu merebut perhatian seorang Kim Jiwon. Kecantikannya mampu membuat namja yang memiliki panggilan tenar Bobby itu menggila. Bahkan dengan disaksikan seluruh penghuni sekolah seorang tuan muda Kim Jiwon menyatakan cintanya. Kita lihat seberapa cintanya tuan muda kita pada seorang yeoja yang ia kagumi?

.

.

.

Hingga seorang Kim Donghyuk, namja manis sekaligus cantik yang merupakan siswa pindahan dari Hannyoung High School memasuki kehidupan sang penerus kekuasaan Bonsang Corp itu. Peringai alami sang namja manis mampu menyita seluruh perhatiannya. Tiap perkataan yang terlontar dari bibir ranum sang murid pindahanpun membius logika yang ia percayai. Tatapan lembut namja Kim itu memaksa jantung seorang Kim Jiwon harus bekerja keras. Cinta? Entahlah, Kim Jiwon yang merasakanpun tak mampu mengungkapkannya.

.

.

.

Kini,

.

Perjalanan cinta seorang Kim Jiwon yang mengklaim dirinya namja straight tengah diuji.

.

.

.

Apakah Jiwon akan mempertahankan cinta semu pada yeoja yang ia kagumi, atau

.

.

.

memilih namja yang membuat harinya terasa indah ?

.

.

.

Mampukah seorang Kim Donghyuk merubah orientasi seksual sang pewaris kerajaan Bonsang ?

.

.

.

Dapatkah Kim Hanbin menyadarkan kekeliruan yang dipercayai sang sahabat ?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_TBC_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ihir satu lagi Ff abal hadir #goyang gayung

Dengan bangga choco persembahkan Ff abal buat para Jidong Shipper #senyum gaje

Maapin choco yak, ga update Ff sebelah eh malah publish Ff abal baru.

Aduh gimana yak kalo belum ada ide buat yang lama ide baru menyambar-nyambar ya udah choco gapai aja idenya mumpung ada. Tenang, Ff sebelah bentar lagi dua apa tiga hari mungkin bisa update (kalo sempet) #dilempar sendalnya dongdong ama reader

Buat catatan, dicerita yang ini usia semua member choco samain biar enak nulisnya pan masi pada SMA ceritanya. Oke deh, ga usah lama-lama choco mau minta review aja kok buat semangat nulis choco kedepan. Udahan ah..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata… Gomawo …Annyeong..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 1

SARANG

Genre : romance, drama

Rating : T - M

Main Cast : Kim Jiwon Kim Donghyuk

Other Cast : Kim Hanbin, Kim Jinhwan, cast lain menyusul sesuai cerita

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, Orag tua, keluarga, sahabat, dan Fans

Warning : Yaoi, Typo

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_choco jin_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_happy reading_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja tampan yang masih muda serta hidup bergelimang harta terlihat mondar-mandir di depan jendela kamar yang super luas. Terik matahari pagi yang mulai menduduki singgasananya seakan menambah ketampanan sang namja kaya. Kim Jiwon, pemuda itu masih bertahan dengan langkah kakinya yang terus bergerak tanpa henti. Salah satu tangannya menggenggam handphone yang terus berdering. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh penerus Bonsang Corp itu?

**.**

**Kim Jiwon POV**

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya selalu saja yeoja yang satu ini mengganggu hidupku. Entah pesan atau telepon yang menurutku tidak penting. Kim Jisoo nama yeoja itu, yeoja yang mampu membuatku tergila-gila karna kecantikannya.

Pada awalnya ia sangat anggun dan cantik bukan berarti sekarang sudah tidak. Hanya saja setelah aku mengutarakan cinta padanya sikapnya mulai berubah. Ia seakan menjadi ibu tiri Snow white dan aku berperan sebagai cermin ajaibnya yang apabila aku menyebut orang lain lebih cantik darinya maka nasib sial segera menghantuiku.

Tiga bulan kami menjalin hubungan tanpa restu dari orang-orang terdekatku. ( kisah lengkap proses jadian akan diceritakan lewat flashback jika ingat). Selama itu pula hubunganku dengan orang-orang terdekatku mulai renggang. Dimulai dari Kim Hanbin sahabatku. Ia tidak pernah setuju aku berpacaran dengan Jisoo bahkan ia bersumpah jika aku memacari yeoja itu ia akan mendiamkanku dan itu terbukti sampai saat ini.

Orangtua, meski keduanya sibuk dengan pekerjaan tapi darah lebih kental dari pada air, aniya. Sama seperti Hanbin mereka tidak menyetujuinya dan berakhir aku tidak pernah mendapat kunjungan dari orangtuaku sejak tiga bulan yang lalu

Hah… aku menghela nafas bosan. Orang yang masih setia menemaniku hanya Hong ahjussi yang menjadi asisten pribadiku saat di kantor. Aku tahu beliau juga tidak menyetujui keputusanku tapi Hong ahjussi menunjukkan sikap yang berbeda yaitu **diam**. Mungkin malas untuk membahas hal semacam ini karna pada akhirnya aku tatap pada pendirianku.

_syoneun sijak dwaetgo eumageun heureuji Yo  
neone hamseongsoriga nae pi.e bureul jipyeo  
bamsael junbihaera kangjero rideumeda  
jeone neone mom mamdaero hae  
No alkool Only tansan Juice  
urin geonjeonhae imma  
geokjeonghaji malgo modu Bounce and Move  
hagi silhdamyeon jib ka  
junbidwaetna hana dul set net_

(Astaga itu lagu belom rilis napa bisa jadi ringtone gitu. Aduh choco ketawan jadi tukang download illegal nih gara-gara pasang part ini buat ringtone#abaikan).

Handphoneku berbunyi lagi. Aigo yeoja itu benar-benar argghhh…..

" Ne Jisoo ya " aku mengangkat telepon malas.

" Oppa tolong jemput aku ne. Appa sedang tidak bisa mengantarku " ucapnya di seberang sana.

" Arra " aku mengiyakan begitu saja permintaaannya.

Dia pikir selama ini siapa yang selalu membawanya ke sekolah dengan selamat. Sok sekali minta tolong.

Aku keluar dari kamar mengambil kunci mobil yang akan ku pakai hari ini. Ku lihat seluruh maid di rumah ini sedang sibuk bekerja ada yang membersihkan guci, menata ruang tamu, dan apa-apaan itu.

" Kwangsoo yah, jangan letakkan foto yeoja itu di sebelah fota bumonimku " terikku pada Kwangsoo salah satu maid di rumah orangtuaku.

" Jeosonghamnida tuan muda tapi nona Jisoo meminta foto ini di letakkan di sini " Kwangsoo memberikan alas an.

" Tidak perlu, buang saja foto itu " kataku sarkatis meninggalkan rumah.

**Kim Jiwon Pov End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jiwon turun dari mobil Ferrari 250 GTO warna merah bersama yeojachingunya. Disaat yang sama Kim Hanbin juga keluar dari mobil McLaren F1berwarna orange dengan seorang namja mungil. Hanbin yang masih memegang sumpahnya langsung melenggang tanpa menyapa Jiwon yang melongo melihat sahabat baiknya begitu acuh pada dirinya.

" Hanbin ah kenapa tidak menyapa Jiwon? " Jinhwan nama namja mungil yang turun dari mobil Hanbin tadi menanyakan sikap namjachingunya.

" Untuk apa menyapa orang yang tidak mau mendengar masukan sahabatnya? " Hanbin ganti melempar tanya.

Jinhwan tidak menjawab. Diam dan menggelengkan kepala pelan sambil terus berjalan menuju kelas mereka. Hanbin meletakkan tasnya di atas meja lalu duduk di sebelah sang namjachingu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu namja mungil itu.

" Chagi kenapa Jiwon tidak mau mendengarku lagi? " Hanbin mulai mengeluarkan kegundahan hatinya.

" Mungkin karna dia baru mendapat kenyamanan dari yeoja ular itu. kau tahu sendiri yeoja ular itu terus bersikap baik di depan Jiwon " ucap Jinhwan sambil menepuk bahu namja tampan itu memberi kekuatan.

" Kau tahu Donghyuk saudara sepupuku akan pindah kesekolah ini mulai minggu depan? " Hanbin mengangkat kepalanya semangat.

" Benarkah, Donghyuk yang cantik itukan? Ah senangnya aku punya dongsaeng pasti nanti kita berdua bisa ke salon, belanja, bla bla bla " Jinhwan menguraikan rencana hidupnya.

" Kau akan bersenang-senang tanpa aku? " Hanbin berpura-pura sedih.

" Kau bisa bersama Jiwon saat aku bersama Donghyuk. Oh Dohyukie aku tidak sabar menunggu kedatanganmu " mengabaikan kesedihan sang namja chingu Jinhwan malah berterik kegirangan.

Teriakan Jinhwan berhenti saat melihat Jiwon memasuki kelas mereka. Matanya menatap Hanbin tanpa celah. Hanbin yang sadar dipandangi hanya membuang muka lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas.

" Hanbin jam pelajaran akan segera mulai " Jinhwan mencoba menahan kepergian Hanbin.

" Aku hanya ke toilet tidak akan lama " lalu melenggangkan kakinya santai.

Bohong jika Hanbin benar-benar marah atau mencoba memutuskan tali persahabatannya dengan Jiwon. Ia hanya mencoba menyadarkan sahabatnya itu dengan cara halus. Pergi dari sisi namja kelinci itu lalu mengumpulkan bukti sebanyak-banyaknya tentang yeoja ular itu agar mereka berdua berpisah. Hanya itu tidak lebih.

Ia masih menikmati perjalanannya menuju toilet hingga tiba-tiba Jiwon menghadang langkahnya. Hanbin menghela nafas malas. Jiwon membalas dengan tatapan menusuk.

" Kita bicara " Jiwon melipat tangannya di depan dada.

" Tentang? " Hanbin menjawab singkat.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hanbin, Jiwon melangkah menuju sebuah bangku dekat tempat mereka berdiri. Hanbin diam namun membuntuti Jiwon dari belakang. Jiwon duduk pada salah satu bangku sedang Hanbin berdiri dengan berkacak pinggang.

" Bicaralah " Hanbin mempersilahkan Jiwon bicara.

" Aku akan memutuskan Jisoo " Jiwon membuka suara.

" Lalu? " Hanbin masih menanggapi dengan nada dingin.

" Saat aku resmi putus kau akan menjadi sahabat dan orang kepercayaanku kembali kan? " Jiwon berucap penuh harap.

" Apa yang kau harapkan dari orang kepercayaanmu yang tidak pernah kau percaya? " Hanbin berucap sarkatis.

Jiwon diam tidak menjawab. Benar. Untuk apa ia meminta Hanbin kembali menjadi orang kepercayaannya sementara ia sendiri tidak mempercayai sahabatnya itu.

" Kita selesai " Hanbin berucap sambil melangkah pergi sedang Jiwon masih terdiam di tempatnya.

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

**.**

Jiwon memandang ke luar jendela kelas yang menampakkan murid baru yang sedang berbaris di lapangan. Matanya berkeliling memandang rupa para hobaenya yang masih menggunakan seragam JHS. Raut wajah mereka menampakkan keceriaan mengikuti masa orientasi pertama. Dari sekian banyak murid yang berjejer di lapangan, Jiwon memfokuskan penglihatannya pada seorang gadis muda yang terlihat paling bersinar. Rambut hitam panjang yang digerai melambai-lambai saat terkena angin. Wajah putihnya terlihat memerah saat terkena sinar matahari.

" Hanbin ah " Jiwon memanggil Hanbin yang asik mendengarkan musik lewat MP3nya.

" Wae? " jawab Hanbin malas.

" Kemari aku akan menunjukkan malaikat yang sesungguhnya " Jiwon berucap semangat sambil menunjuk-nunjuk luar kelar.

Hanbin yang penasaran mendekati Jiwon di tepi jendela kelas, " oedi? " namja tampan itu memandang keluar.

" _Jeogi_, yang rambutnya panjang memakai kaos kaki hijau " Jiwon menunjuk-nunjuk semangat.

" Kim Jisoo? " Hanbin mengerutkan alis bingung.

" Oh … kau kenal dia? " Jiwon memandang Hanbin takjub.

" Ani, dia hobaeku di JHS dulu. Dia sangat terkenal .. yah sangat terkenal " Hanbin mengakhiri jawabannya menggantung.

Seminggu berlalu dan Jiwon terus saja membujuk Hanbin untuk mengenalkannya pada sang malaikat hati. Namun Hanbin terus saja menolak bujukkan sabahatnya itu.

" Kau hanya perlu mengantarku lalu menyebutkan namaku selasai. Kau tidak akan pernah berurusan dengannya " Jiwon kembali merengek pada Hanbin yang sedang bersandar di rak buku yang terdapat di pojok perpustakaan. Hanbin sama sekali tidak merespon rengekan sang namja kelinci bahkan kini ia terlihat sangan nyaman dengan posisi tidurnya.

Meski mendapat penolakan bertubi-tubi Jiwon tidak pernah menyerah dan terus merengek di hadapan Hanbin tiap waktu. Bahkan kini saat minggu berlalu empat kali lipat Jiwon terus saja memamerkan pupy eyes gagalnya pada namja bergaris wajah tegas. Tujuannya hanya satu, berkenalan dengan yeoja cantik yang telah merasuki hatinya.

" Kim Hanbin ayolah sekali ini saja " Jiwon menarik lengan seragam Hanbin seperti anak kecil. Jinhwan yang dari tadi menyaksikan adegan drama persahabatan itu terus menggelengkan kepala.

" Ya, Kim Jiwon berhentilah memamerkan pupy eyes gagalmu menggelikan " teriak Hanbin yang mulai kesal dengan aksi pupy eyes gagal Jiwon.

" Aku akan berhenti kalau kau mau mengenalkanku pada Jisoo " Jiwon membuat kesepakatan.

" Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa? Wajahmu tampan uangmu banyak kenapa tidak mencari yeoja atau namja cantik lain? " Hanbin berucap frustasi.

" Aku tidak ingin yeoja lain. Namja cantik kau tidak ingat aku straight ? " Jiwon menjawab dengan menaik turunkan alisnya.

" Terserah kau mau gay atau straight yang penting cari yang lain jangan dia! " Hanbin terlihat semakin frustasi.

" Sebenarnya kenapa kau tidak mau mengenalkanku dengan Jisoo apa jangan-jangan kau mau mendekatinya juga? " namja kelinci itu menautkan alis tanda curiga.

" Apa kau tak lihat Jinhwan jauh lebih sempurna dari yeoja ular itu? " Hanbin berucap datar.

Jiwon menyerah. Kali ini ia tak akan bisa membujuk sahabatnya lagi. Jinhwan yang dari tadi hanya diam melihat adegan drama itu mulai membuka suara.

" Appa Jisoo menggelapkan dana perusahan**MU **hingga miliyaran won " Jinhwan berucap pelan namun saat mengucap kata mu penuh penekanan tepat di telinga Jiwon.

Mata Jiwon terbelalak tidak tidak percaya. Jisoo meski ia bermarga Kim sama seperti nama anak orang yang telah menggelapkan dana perusahaannya bagaimana bisa dia berkeliaran dengan mudah. Jiwon menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya.

" Kalau dia anak dari bajingan itu bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bersekolah di sini? Apa ini hanya akal-akalan kalian saja memanfaatkan nama mereka yang sama?" Jiwon mencoba menyangkal.

**.**

**Flashback End**

**.**

**.**

Jiwon bangun dari duduknya melangkah menuju kelas mengikuti Hanbin. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Jisoo sang yeojachingunya berada di taman dengan seorang namja. Mereka terlihat mesra, duduk berdua saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain. Namja kelinci itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali ke kelas untuk mencuri dengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

" Oppa jangan tidak perlu khawatir. Aku masih bisa mengendalikan situasi " Jisoo berucap pada namja yang sedang duduk bersamanya.

" Kau yakin, semua orang sudah mencurigaimu " namja itu terlihat khawatir.

" Gwenchana, namja bodoh itu masih mempercayaiku jadi tenanglah " Jisoo menyakinkan sang namja dan mengakhiri berbincangan mereka dengan pelukan serta kecupan ringan di bibir.

Jiwon yang melihat kekasihnya memeluk dan mengecup namja lain membelalakkan mata. Ia seakan sedang menjalani terapi shocked yang diadakan sang yeojachingu. Matanya memerah menahan emosi. Ingatannya kembali pada saat dua minggu mereka pacaran dan Jisoo telah melakukan hal yang sama pada namja lain saat itu. Tangannya mengepal erat melampiaskan emosi yang memuncak.

" Kim Jisoo " Jiwon menyebut nama yeoja itu dingin seakan menyalurkan emosinya.

Jiwon pergi dari tempat persembunyiannya dengan langkah lebar lebar. Air mukanya masih kaku saat memasuki kelas. Kim Jiwon yang biasanya menjunjung tinggi sopan santun kali ini mengabaikan guru yang sedang berdiri tepat di depan kelas menyisakan raut bingung semua penghuni kelas tak terkecuali Hanbin.

" Kenapa anak itu? " Jinhwan bertanya dengan menyipitkan matanya pada Hanbin.

" Tadi saat berbicara denganku dia masih baik-baik saja, sungguh " Hanbin berucap melas menanggapi tatapan curiga sang namjachingu.

Mata namja berair muka tegas itu melirik sang sahabat yang terlihat menatap ke luar jendela kelas. Kim Jiwon tiba-tiba berubah hanya dengan waktu beberapa menit itu menandakan terjadi hal yang mengguncang hatinya.

" Jiwon ah " Jinhwan memanggil Jiwon yang masih asik melihat ke luar jendela.

Jiwon menolehkan kepalanya pada sumber suara. Pandangannya tertuju pada Jinhwan yang menampakkan raut khawatir. Ia tersenyum kaku berharap bisa menyembunyikan keadaannya. Namun pertemanan yang berlangsung lebih dari dua hari tak akan mampu menyembunyikan keadaan bukan?

" Kau ada masalah? " Jinhwan berucap lembut sambil meutar tubuh menghadap Jiwon.

" Hyung bantu aku " namja kelinci itu menggenggam tangan Jinhwan erat.

" Apa yang terjadi? " Jinhwan ikut menggenggam tangan Jiwon hangat.

" Jisoo, yeoja itu. Aku melihatnya berciuman dengan namja lain saat di taman belakang " Jiwon menatap mata teduh Jinhwan dalam kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

Hanbin masih terdiam di tempatnya sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan ucapan Jiwon meski ia mendengar dengan jelas. Jinhwan tersenyum kaku. Melihat seorang Kim Jiwon yang lagi-lagi terluka akibat ulah yeoja itu benar-benar membuatnya muak. Belum lagi namjacingunya yang dari tadi hanya menatap datar semakin membuatnya pusing.

" Apa kau tak bisa memutuskannya? " tanya Jinhwan pelan takut terdengar oleh sang guru.

Jiwon mengangkat kepalanya menatap Jinhwan. Tatapan mata namja kelinci itu begitu kosong. Jinhwan yakin kali ini Jiwon merasakan sakit dan sepi sekaligus. Namja mungil itu menendang pelan kaki namja di sebelahnya. Hanbin membelalakkan mata kaget akibat tendangan sang namja mungil

Jinhwan yang mendapat respon demikian mengarahkan kepalan tangannya tepat di kepala Hanbin, " hiburlah."

" Tinggalkan saja cari yang baru " Hanbin yang akhirnya membuka mulut berucap ringan.

" Hah " Jinhwan membuang nafas malas menanggapi ucapan sang kekasih. " Apa tidak ada kata lain yang bisa keluar dari mulutmu itu Kim Hanbin? " Jinhwan yang geram menimpali ucapan Hanbin.

" Ya,ucapanmu dan ucapanku sama saja. Kau tadi juga menyusuh Jiwon putus dari yeoja ular itukan? " Hanbin memutar haluan menyerang.

" Aahh betul juga " Jinhwan teringat ucapannya. " Ya sudah putuskan saja yeoja ular itu cari yang lain dengan begitu kau akan dekat lagi dengan Hanbin dan aku bisa menikmati hari-hari indah bersama Donghyuk kalau dia sudah pindah kesini " Jinhwan menjabarkan ide briliannya dengan lantang.

" Kim Jinhwan apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? " suara berat Choi Seonsaengim membuyarkan ide brilian sang namja bertahi lalat.

" Jeosonghamnida seonsaengim " Jinhwan menundukkan kepala dalam.

Semua penghuni kelas menahan tawa tak terkecuali sang namjachingu saat melihat Jinhwan yang salah tingkah. Jiwon ikut tersenyum melihat tingkah namjachingu sahabatnya. Tidak ada lima detik ia tersadar kembali dengan ucapan Jinhwan yang menyebut satu nama yang masih asing di telinganya. Siapa Donghyuk pikirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jiwon yang menyadari kesendiriannya setelah berpacaran dengan yeoja bernama Kim Jisoo itu memilih untuk memutuskan hubungannya secara sepihak. Hanbin benar-benar menarik sumpahnya saat Jiwon di depan mata kepalanya memutuskan Jisoo secara sepihak meski yeoja itu terus berkelik. (Moment putus dan balikan akan diceritakan di chapi depan kalo sempet).

Bahkan bumonimnya yang sedang sibuk menyempatkan diri menjenguknya jauh-jauh dari Jerman hanya untuk memberi ucapan selamat atas putusnya ia dengan yeoja ular itu. Sedikit miris tapi itu kenyataannya. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Hanbin dan bumonimnya yang memberi ucapan selamat Hong ahjussi juga mengucapkan selamat dengan sebuket bunga mawar putih untuknya.

" Apa kalian sangat menunggu-nunggu hari ini? " Jiwon melempar pertanyaan pada semua orang yang kini berkumpul di ruang keluarga kediaman Kim.

" Apa oemma harus jujur? " sang oemma yang dari tadi membelai rambut Jiwon berucap serius.

" Arra, kalian sangat menunggu hari ini. Aku harap kalian tidak menunggu terlalu lama" Jiwon berucap dengan raut kecewa.

" Kim Jiwon kau tahu kami tidak pernah menginginkan kau salah langkah dalam menjalani hidup " appa Kim ikut buka suara menanggapi kekecewaan sang putra.

" Appa tahu aku sangat mencintainya " namja kelinci itu memandang appanya tanpa celah.

" Kim Jiwon berhenti. Jika kau tetap seperti ini oemma tidak akan pernah pulang ke rumah ini lagi " oemma Kim yang mendengar ungkapan cinta sang putra berubah mengeras.

Semua manusia (?) yang mendengar ucapan nyonya Kim membatu. Namja manis yang duduk tepat di sebelah nyonya Kim mencoba menenangkan sang nyonya rumah dengan mengusap bahunya sayang. Air muka Jiwon sang tadinya sendu semakin sendu dan lusuh setelah mendengar ucapan sang oemma.

" Oemma sungguh-sungguh? " Jiwon memastikan oemmanya hanya bercanda.

" Kau tahu oemma tidak perah main-main " nyonya Kim berucap tegas.

Jiwon menatap lekat mata sang oemma mencari kebohongan yang tak pernah ia temukan. Oemma tak akan pernah berubah pikiran batinnya.

" Oemma " Kim Jiwon masih mencoba meracuni sang oemma dengan cara manjanya.

" Ani Kim Jiwo oemma tidak akan mau lagi menyerahkan harta keluarga Kim untuk yeoja seperti dia. Bahkan jika kau mengancam akan bunuh diri sekalipun oemma tidak akan merestui hubungan kalian " oemma Kim masih teguh dengan pendiriannya.

Jinhwan yang menyadari situasi akan semakin pelik mengajak sang nyonya rumah menghindar dari perbincangan panjang masalah Jiwon dengan sang yeoja ular, " Ahjumma lebih baik kita ngobrol di ruang kerja ahjussi. Biarkan Jiwon menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan Hanbin dan ahjussi saja. "

Tanpa menjawab nyonya Kim melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kerja sang suami. Jinhwan berjalan mengiringi sang nyonya rumah yang masih tersulut emosi terus merutuk dalam hati akan datangnya situasi sepeti ini. Kim Jiwon babbo awas kau tetap mengejar yeoja ular itu batinnya.

" Jinhwanie sebenarnya apa yang telah yeoja itu berikan hingga Jiwon tergila-gila padanya? " nyonya Kim berucap sesaat mereka memasuki ruang kerja tuan Kim.

" Molla " Jinhwan menjawab singkat.

" Kau ini sahabat macam apa tidak tahu begitu? " nyonya Kim berucap sadis mendengar jawaban sang namja mungil.

" Ahjumma ini akukan tidak pernah mengikuti mereka kencan jadiwajar saja " Jinhwan berucap sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

" Arroseo mulai sekarang kita akan selidiki " nyonya Kim berucap final dan terpaksa diangguki Jinhwan.

Kembali pada tiga namja yang masih bertahan di ruang keluarga. Jiwon masih duduk di tempat sebelumnya. Tuan Kim dan Hanbin masing-masing duduk di single sofa yang berada tepat di hadapan Jiwon. Berbanding terbalik dengan wajah lusuh sang namja kelinci tuan Kim serta Hanbin menatap tajam kea rah namja itu.

" Kau sudah berjanji akan meninggalkan yeoja itu " Hanbin berucap dingin.

" Jika tahu begini appa tidak perlu jauh-jauh pulang hanya untuk mendengar kau yang tetap mempertahankan pemikiranmu " appa Kim yang jengah dengan pola pikir sang anak membuka suara.

" Appa tidak mengerti perasaanku " sang namja kelinci itu berucap sambil menunduk.

" Apa kau juga mengetahui perasaan appa yang harus merelakan harta dan anaknya menjadi budak yeoja ular itu? Appa tidak masalah kalau ia hanya mengambil harta appa tapi yang membuat appa marah karena dia menjadikanmu budak Kim Jiwon " tuan Kim berucap menggunakan nada tinggi yang jarang beliau gunakan.

" Aku tidak merasa dijadikan budak oleh Jisoo bukankah Hanbin juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika berpacaran?" Jiwon membalas.

" Kita tidak pada situasi yang sama Jiwon ah, Jinhwan tidak pernah menyuruhku membayar semua tagihan belanjanya, tidak pernah menyuruhku mengantar jemput kemanapun ia pergi, juga tidak pernah menerorku saat aku menghabiakan waktu bersama orang lain terlebih **SAHABAT**ku " Hanbin membeberkan perilaku namjachingunya.

Jiwon mencerna seluruh perkataan Hanbin tanpa terkecuali. Ia ingat Jisoo melakukan semua yang Hanbin lontarkan bahkan lebih dari itu ia tidak boleh menyimpan nomer ponsel yeoja lain, tidak boleh pergi keluar malam tanpa yeoja itu, dan tidak boleh-tidak boleh yang lain.

" Pikirkan sebelum kau menyesal " appa Kim memberi nasihat, " kau tahu oemmamu tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya apalagi jika sudah menyangkut ketidak sukaannya pada seseorang terlebih ini menyangkut kau putra semata wayang kami."

Jiwon mengangguk patuh. Sementara sang appa dan Hanbin mengulum senyum .

" Aku akan mengajak Jinhwan pulang " Hanbin berucap saat melihat nyonya Kim dan Jinhwan keluar dari ruang kerja tuan Kim.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar matahari pagi mengusik ketenangan mimpi seorang namja kelinci yang masih bergumul dengan selimut hangat dan kawan-kawannya di atas kasur king size yang ia tempati. Matanya yang hanya satu garis perlahan terbuka menyesuaikan dengan sinar yang terus menyorot wajah tampannya.

Sang pangeran Kim beranjak dari kasur empuknya menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar untuk bersiap menjalani hari. Pagi ini tepat tujuh hari semenjak kejadian malam panjang di ruang keluarga yang tak menghasilkan keputusan apapun. Jiwon yang mempertahankan yeojachingunya mati-matian, Hanbin yang enggan turut campur untuk ke dua kalinya dan sang oemma yang bersikeras tak merestuinya sedang sang appa, beliau tentu mendukung pergerakan sang istri tanpa banyak mengeluarkan kata.

Sang bunny menikmati setiap guyuran air yang keluar dari shower tanpa kata. Kali ini ia diam tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu menyanyikan lagu apapun yang tiba-tiba mampir diotaknya. Ia berfikir terlalu keras seminggu ini. Lima belas menit Jiwon menghabiskan waktu di kamar mandi. Ia keluar dengan handuk yang bertengger dipinggang.

**Tok**

**Tok**

**Tok**

Suara ketukan pintu menyambut Jiwon yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia berjalan mendekati pintu tanpa memakai pakaiannya terlebih dahulu.

**Ckrek**

Jiwon membuka pintu kamar menampakkan sang oemma yang telah rapi.

" Oemma mau kemana? " ucap Jiwon sesaat membuka pintu.

" Pulang ke Jerman " jawab sang oemma singkat sambil melangkah memasuki kamar sang putra semata wayang.

" Tapi oemma baru seminggu disini biasanya tiga bulan" mendengar jawaban sang oemma Jiwon bereaksi keras.

" Tapi kali ini tidak biasa Jiwon ah kau tahu itu " nyonya Kim menjawab datar tanpa menatap sang putra.

" Oemma, tidak bisakah oemma memberi restu? Aku yakin ini tidak akan sampai kepernikahan " pangeran Kim itu menatap sang oemma memohon.

" Jika tidak yakin akan sanpai kepernikahan lebih baik akhiri saja dari sekarang. Cari lainnya yang bisa meyakinkanmu untuk kau ajak menikah " oemma Kim masih tak memperdulikan tatapan memohon anaknya.

" Oemma tahu aku straight? " Jiwon berucap frustasi.

" Apa oemma menyuruhmu mencari namja cantik? Oemma hanya menyuruhmu mencari yang lain " kali ini sang oemma menatap tajam sang putra.

" Bahkan jika nantinya kau menikah dengan namja cantik oemma akan setuju asal kau bahagia dengan pilihanmu " oemma Kim mulai berucap lembut.

Tangan yeoja berusia hampir setengah abad itu membelai rambut sang putra lembut menyalurkan rasa cintanya yang tak pernah habis. Dipandanginya lukisan keluarga yang tergantung didinding kamar Jiwon lalu pandangannya beralih ke sebuah boneka pooh yang tergeletak nyaman di atas tempat tidur.

" Kau perlu bicara dengan Pooh tentang masalah ini " sang oemma mengakhiri apel paginya (?) dengan amanat ambigu bagi Jiwon namun namja kelinci itu tetap mengangguk.

" Oemma berangkat pagi ini? "

" Setelah kita sarapan " sang menjawab sambil lalu.

Trio Kim. Appa Kim, oemma Kim dan sang pangeran Kim Jiwon sedang menikmati sarapan paginya ketika seorang yeoja melenggang santai ke ruang makan. Jisoo pagi-pagi sekali ia telah menyambangi (?) kediaman Kim mengenakan seragam sekolah (mau nebeng nih ceritanya) dan sebelah tangannya menenteng paper bag berisikan berbagai barag mahal (mau jualan neng).

Nyonya Kim menatap datar. Jiwon bangkit mendekati sang yeojachingu menuntunnya ke meja makan. Appa Kim diam. Beliau ikut memandang datar kemesraan sang putra.

" Apa pagi ini oemmamu tidak memasak? " nyonya Kim berucap datar,

" Oemma " Jiwon menegur sang oemma sementara yeoja yang baru duduk di kursi makan menundukkan kepalanya.

" Oemma selesai " nyonya Kim segera meninggalkan meja makan setelah berucap datar.

" Oemma, Jisoo membawa oleh-oleh dari Jepang. Oemma tidak ingin lihat? " ucap Jiwon saat sang oemma baru berjalan tiga langkah.

" Apa kau pikir oemma tidak bisa membeli barang yang ia bawa? Lucu sekali, bahkan ia membeli semua oleh-oleh itu dengan uang appamu " oemma Kim berucap meremehkan yeojachingu sang putra yang kini semakin menunduk kemudian berlalu dari meninggalkan tiga orang yang masih bertahan di ruang makan.

" Berangkatlah appa akan bicara dengan oemma " sang appa yang dari tadi hanya menjadi penonton buka suara.

Jiwon mengangguk melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruang makan menuju garasi tempat mobil mewahnya berjajar rapi. Jisoo memilih mobil Koenigsegg Agera R seharga US$ 1,6 juta untuk membawanya ke sekolah pagi ini. Jiwon setuju saja. Bagaimana ia akan menolak keyakinannya mengatakan ia sangat mencintai Jisoo bukan?

" Oppa mianhae " Jisoo menundukkan kepala sebagai tanda penyesalan.

" Gwenchana, oemma hanya sedang lelah jadi mudah emosi " Jiwon menimpali Jisoo sekenanya.

Butuh waktu empat puluh lima menit menuju sekolah dan selama itu baik Jisoo maupun Jiwon seakan membungkam mulut mereka. Tidak ada canda tawa seperti hari-hari lalu sebelum nyonya Kim benar-benar menentang hubungan mereka. Jiwon sadar betul hubungannya dengan sang oemma akan semakin renggang jika ia tetap mempertahankan Jisoo disisinya namun semua akan berlalu dan oemma pasti akan mengalah pikirnya.

" Turunlah " Jiwon mengusir sayang sang yeojachingu sesaat sampai di parkiran sekolah, " Tidak perlu menunggu kau duluan saja ke kelas " lanjut Jiwon.

" Ne oppa " jawab Jisoo meninggalkan Jiwon yang kini duduk terdiam di atas jok mobil mahalnya.

Ia berpikir kembali. Jisoo, begitu sulit melepaskan yeoja itu pikirnya. Entah apa yang mampu membuat Jiwon jatuh hingga sedemikian rupa pada yeoja yang jelas-jelas selalu membuatnya merelakan banyak uang bahkan appa dari yeoja itu telah menggelapkan dana perusahaan yang jumlahnya tidak main-main. Jiwon memejamkan matanya erat. Jika sang oemma seperti ini terus maka ia terancam menghuni rumah besar yang kini mulai ditinggalkan penghuninya itu sendirian. Hanbin juga akan menjauhinya lagi dan berakhir ia hanya memiliki Jisoo untuk bersandar yang nyatanya tidak pernah mengurangi bebannya.

" Kim Jiwon " Hanbin memanggil namja kelinci dari luar mobil.

" Oh " Jiwon membuka mata lalu menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

" Turun kita bicara " Hanbin memerintah Jiwon sambil membuka pintu.

Jiwon mengikuti Hanbin yang melangkah menuju taman belakang. Disana terlihat seorang namja mungil yang tengah duduk menikmati alunan music yang ia putar melalui hanphonenya. Sang namja mungil tersenyum menyambut namjachingu serta sahabatnya yang berjalan bersama layaknya mereka beberapa bulan yang lalu.

" Kalian terlihat baik jika berjalan seperti saat ini " namja mungil itu berucap sumringah.

" Kami baik saja " Jiwon berucap percaya diri.

" Kau lupa Kim Jiwon, kita tidak pernah berbicara lebih dari sepuluh menit selama tiga bulan bahkan seminggu ini kita berjauhan kembali " Hanbin mengingatkan.

" Ck " Jiwon berdecak malas.

" Hah " namja mungil itu mendesah." Bisa kalian hentikan pertikaian tak penting itu. Benar-benar membuat pusing."

Jiwon dan Hanbin saling melirik. Kemudian tertawa senang melihat sang namja mungil yang kini mengerucutkan bibir kesal.

" Kim Jiwon bisa kita bicara" Jinhwan namja mungil itu berubah serius yang mengakibatkan kerutan didahi Jiwon.

" Hyung apa yang "

" Untuk terakhir kalinya, tinggalkan yeoja itu atau kau akan kehilangan orang-orang terdekatmu lagi " Hanbin memotong ucapan Jiwon serius. Dilayangkannya tatapan tajam pada namja kelinci yang masih mengerutkan keningnya.

" Aku tidak bisa melepas Jisoo begitu saja kau tahu aku mencintainya " Jiwon masih bersikeras mempertahankan sang yeoja.

" Jadi kau memilih aku dan oemmamu menjauh. Baiklah ini keputusanmu dan aku menghargai itu. Aku hanya berharap kau bisa bahagia dengan pilihanmu " Hanbin dan Jinhwan meninggalkan Jiwon yang masih mematung.

Apa aku baru saja melepas orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupku Jiwon berucap dalam hati. Ia melangkah lebar menuju kelas mengais(?) langkah pasangan kekasih yang baru saja meninggalkannya.

Hanbin dan Jinhwan telah duduk pada bangku masing-masing saat Jiwon sampai di dalam kelas. Ia mengatur nafas setelah perjalanan melelahkan yang ia tempuh untuk menuju kelas. Baru beberapa detik Jiwon masuk kelas Lee Seonsaengim sudah menyusulnya memasuki kelas yang mengakibatkan Jiwon menunda acara atur nafasnya.

Ia menempatkan diri di bangku pojok dekat jendela favoritnya. Tangannya ia lipat ke meja kemudian ia tindihkan kepalanya di lipatan tangannya (Mudeng ga? Choco susah ngejelasinnya pokoknya posisi yang biasa dilakuin si Lee Jong Suk pas di school 2013 itu lo yang tiduran dimeja.)

" Hari ini Seonsaengim membawa teman baru untuk kalian " ucap Lee Seonsaengim begitu memasuki kelas.

Semua murid kecuali Kim Jiwon ia masih tidur malas menatap antusias pada Lee Seonsaengim yang saat ini berdiri di depan kelas. Mereka memasang telinga dan mata dengan hati-hati siap mendengar nama dan melihat pesona sang murid baru.

" Seonsaengnim murid barunya namja atau yeoja? " seorang murid perempuan bertanya antusias.

" Kalian bisa lihat sendiri, Kim Donghyuk masuklah " jawab Lee Seonsaengnim lalu mempersilahkan sang murid baru masuk kelas.

Semua mata tertuju pada pintu kelas yang mulai terbuka. Donghyuk sang murid baru memasuki kelas dengan langkah pelang. Kim Jinhwan dan Kim Hanbin yang duduk pada bangku masing-masing melempar senyum ke arah Donghyuk yang terlihat gugup. Jiwon masih enggan mengangkat kepalanya dari meja tempatnya bersandar.

" _Neomu yeppeuda _" salah se morang murid perempuan melontarkan pujian pada Donghyuk yang baru memasuki kelas.

" Aniya, Dongie ini tampan noona " ups Donghyuk menyangkal takdirnya. Semua mata murid dalam kelas itu menatap gemas sang murid baru.

Jiwon terpaksa mengangkat kepalanya dari meja ia penasaran dengan ucapan yeoja yang mengatakan murid baru itu manis. Dia namjakan kenapa manis tanyanya dalam hati. Jiwon mengangkat kepala tepat saat Donghyuk memprotes ucapan murid salah seorang murid tadi. Seketika matanya yang hanya satu garis itu membelalak.

" Donghyuk ah silahkan memperkenalkan dirimu terlebih dahulu " Lee seonsaengnim menyuruh sang namja semok memperkenalkan diri.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Jeo-neun Kim Donghyuk imnida " Donghyuk mulai memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas. Semua murid melihatnya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Manis pikir mereka.

" Hyung deul bisa panggil Dongdong saja dab noona-noona bisa panggil Dongie biar lebih akrab" benar-benar murid baru yang manis ne.

" Hyung noona? Apa kau lebih muda dari kami Dongie? " salah seorang murid yeoja lain bertanya yang diangguki oleh sang namja montok.

" Donghyuk setahun lebih muda dari kalian. Kalian tahu apa artinya, seonsaengnim berharap kalian bisa menjaga Donghyuk dengan baik " Lee seonsaengnim berucap sebelum mempersilahkan Donghyuk duduk. " Donghyuk ah kau bisa duduk di sebelah Jiwon."

Donghyuk berjalan menuju bangkunya bersama Jiwon. Ia melewati beberapa murid yang menatapkan antusias. Hanbin terus melempar senyum bahagianya pada sang adik sepupu yang semakin terlihat gugup saat berjalan menuju bangku bersama teman barunya.

" Annyeong sunbae " sapa Donghyuk saat tiba di bangku paling pojok dekat jendela.

Jiwon diam. Ia membeku. Tubuhnya seketika kaku saaat melihat senyum menawan yang namja manis itu lemparkan untuknya. Belum lagi suara lembutnya yang manja seakan mematikan pembuluh darah yang bekerja dalam tubuhnya.

" Sunbae " lagi-lagi Donghyuk menyapa Jiwon yang masih terbengnong kali ini dengan sentuhan dibahu namja kelinci itu.

**Deg Deg**

**Deg Deg **

**Deg Deg**

Tiba-tiba organ paling penting dalam tubuh Jiwon berdetak kencang seperti genderang mau perang (loh apa ini kok malah nyanyi). Hanbin, Jinhwan,serta murid lain yang penasaran dengan reaksi Jiwon yang mendapat teman sebangku memandang Jiwon yang dari tadi masih diam. Kim Jiwon selamat menempuh hidup baru ucap Hanbin dalam hati sambil tersenyum evil.

" Mw..mwo? " Jiwon tergagap setelah mendapat ketukan meja sebanyak tiga kali dari Jinhwan.

" Sunbae gwenchana aku duduk disini? " ucap sang namja manis takut-takut.

" Gwe..gwenchanha.." Jiwon masih tergagap.

Donghyuk menikmati suasana kelas pagi itu dengan baik. Berbeda dengan Jiwon yang sibuk menetralkan detak jantungnya. Donghyuk berulang kali melirik namja disebelahnya yang terus memegangi jantungnya. Apa sunbae ini sakit tanyanya dalam hati.

" Sunbae " teriak Donghyuk.

" Sunbae gwenchana? " Donghyuk semakin berteriak khawatir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_TBC_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jeng jeng jeng jeng**

**Tbc datang dengan nista..**

**Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Jiwon?**

**Apa yang menyebabkan Donghyuk berteriak khawatir?**

**Cerita selengkapnya akan hadir dalam waktu yang tak bisa ditentukan #diJambak Junet minta peluk dedek Donghyuk #apa ini abaikan.**

**TARA….**

Choco datang dengan cerita abal yang sudah jamuran. Mian para pembaca yang sudah menunggu cerita abal ini begitu lama. Semua terjadi begitu saja, bukan maksud choco untuk PHPin kalian semua. Choco harus berjuang keras untuk melanjutkan cerita abal ini ditengah ujian yang mendera. Dosen choco sangar bener kalo ngasih tugas bejibun belum lagi ujian praktik yang menguras ga hanya tenaga tapi juga pikiran dan ini akan berlanjut dengan ujian tulis dibulan Januari #sadis ga.

Curhatnya udah. Sekarang choco mau ucapin makasih banget buat reader yang mau baca dan mau nunggu cerita abal ini. makasih juga buat yang uda review, ini uda lanjut choco harap ini ga ngecewain. Makasih lagi buat yang uda follow, favorit, juga sider tanpa kalian nengok cerita abal ini choco ga punya alasan buat nglanjutin cerita ini#alaymodeon.

Pokoknya Gomawo buat semuanyalah #deep bow

.

.

.

.

.

Akhir kata …Gomawo…Annyeong…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_choco jin_**


	3. Chapter 2

SARANG

Genre : romance, drama

Rating : T

Main Cast : Kim Jiwon Kim Donghyuk

Other Cast : Kim Hanbin, Kim Jinhwan, cast lain menyusul sesuai cerita

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, Oragtua, keluarga, sahabat, dan Fans

Warning : Yaoi, Typo

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_choco jin_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous chapter **

" Sunbae " teriak Donghyuk.

" Sunbae gwenchana? " Donghyuk semakin berteriak khawatir.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_happy reading_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghyuk masih betah dengan kekhawatirannya akan keadaan Jiwon yang terus memegangi dadanya. Mendengar teriak khawatir dari murid pindahan yang duduk di sebelah pangeran Kim membuat semua murid memandang drama kekhawatiran yang Donghyuk perankan dengan wajah bodoh. Hanbin dan Jinhwan ikut menolehkan kepala, melihat apa yang terjadi pada sepupu dan sahabatnya di bangku belakang. mereka berdua tersenyum tipis. Suatu moment yang indah bukan? Melihat sang sepupu memamerkan wajah khawatir dan menggenggam tangan kanan Jiwon erat.

Kim Jiwon yang bodoh bertemu dengan Kim Donghyuk yang polos pikir Hanbin.

Lee seonsaengnim yang mendengar teriakan Donghyuk menghela nafas kasar. Beliau berjalan menuju pojok kelas melewati beberapa murid yang masih 'bodoh' melihat drama kekhawatiran Donghyuk. Seonsaengnim bertubuh kekar itu meletakkan pungung tangannya pada dahi Jiwon yang tak terasa panas. Beliau mengerutkan alis lalu mendengus pelan. Bagaimana orang yang dari mata telanjang saja bisa dilihat keadaannya baik-baik saja bisa membuat murid baru itu khawatir.

" Seonsaengnim aku tidak apa " Jiwon buka suara melihat seonsaengnimnya mengerutkan alis.

" Kim Donghyuk shi bisa kita lanjutkan pelajaran sampai kelas berakhir? " suara Lee seonsaengnim membuyarkan kekhawatiran sang namja manis.

" Tapi seonsaengnim " Donghyuk akan melayangkan protes sebelum Jiwon menarik tangannya.

" Gwenchana " ucap Jiwon sambil menarik tangannya minta dilepaskan dari kungkungan tangan Donghyuk yang menggenggamnya erat.

" Kau dengar Donghyuk ah, Jiwon tidak apa-apa jadi kita akan melanjutkan pelajaran kembali " Lee seonsaengnim melunak. Donghyuk menatap kecewa seonsaengnimnya yang kini kembali berjalan ke depan kelas untuk melanjutkan pelajaran.

Mata pelajaran Lee seonsaengnim telah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu. Kini para siswa YG High School sedang menikmati menu istirahat yang disediakan oleh koki kantin sekolah elit di tengah kota Seoul itu. Tak terkecuali sang pangeran Kim dan murid baru yang bermarga sama dengannya. Donghyuk duduk di sebelah Jinhwan yang asik membelai surai halusnya sementara hyung sepupunya a.k.a Hanbin duduk dihadapan namjachingunya sambil memandang jengah kedua uke yang asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

" Apa kau bermaksud menjadikan Donghyukkie sebagai ukemu Kim Jinhwan? " Hanbin melempar tanya dengan nada dingin.

Kedua uke yang disebut menatap datar Hanbin sekilas lalu kembali asik dengan dunia ke-uke(?)an mereka. Lagi. Hanbin memandang jengah. Kini bertambah dengan decakan malas.

" Belum ada sehari tapi aku sudah terlupakan " namja tampan itu berucap lagi, kini lebih untuk diri sendiri.

Kembali dua uke dihadapan Hanbin menatap datar sang seme yang terus berdecak. Jengah juga melihat dan mendengar decakannya yang seakan-akan mereka telah mengacuhkannya seribu tahun. Oke ini berlebihan.

" Tidak bisakah kau diam dan menikmati makananmu? " Jinhwan berucap sengit menunjuk sang namjachingu.

" Kami hanya sedang ngobrol. Dari kemarin aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Dongie tapi kau selalu menghalangi hanya lima belas menit sampai waktu istirahat ini berakhir apa tidak bisa? " Jinhwan meluapkan emosinya namun masih dengan nada rendah. Tak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian ditengah kantin yang sesak dengan para siswa.

Lagi-lagi Hanbin berdecak malas, diiringi dengan wajahnya yang mengeras. Jiwon yang sedari tadi diam menikmati menu makanannya menolehkan kearah sang sahabat yang terlihat akan mengepulkan asap dari kepala batunya. Ia menepuk bahu Hanbin menenangkan.

" Kau masih punya banyak waktu dengan Jinhwan setelah pulang sekolah " ucap Jiwon yang diangguki Jinhwan.

" Hanbeen hyung tidak suka Dongie disini? " mata Donghyuk mulai berkaca. Ia merasa menjadi pengganggu sekarang.

" Ani~ " jawab Hanbin mendayu. Bisa gawat jika dongseng manis sekaligus manjanya ini merajuk tidak hanya dompet yag akan terkuras untuk membelikan semua yang diinginkan tapi juga suaranya pasti akan akan serak hanya untuk menngembalikan wajah manis sang dongsaeng.

Jiwon memandang Donghyuk yang matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia merasa ada getaran dalam hatinya yang tak menginginkan namja manis itu menitihkan air mata. Jiwon meletakkan tangannya didada untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya yang bekerja terlalu keras kembali.

" Sunbae gwenchana, apa sakit lagi ? " Donghyuk berucap khawatir saat tanpa sengaja melihat Jiwon memegangi bagian dadanya.

Sang namaja kelinci tidak menjawab. Ia masih berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang semakin menggebu saat matanya bersinggungan dengan mata sang namja manis yang terlihat khawatir.

" Aku juga diacuhkan gara-gara kelinci jelek ini " tukas Hanbin yang tak khawatir sama sekali.

" Gwenchana, aku baik-baik saja " ucap Jiwon setelah berhasil menetralkan detak jantungnya meski tak sepenuhnya berhasil. Setidaknya ia sudah bisa menguasai dirinya sendiri untuk menghadapi sang namaja manis.

" Bukannya keluargamu tidak memiliki riwayat sakit jantung, kenapa seharian ini kau terus bermasalah dengan jantungmu? " Jinhwan mengucapkan sebaris kalimat yang membuat dahinya berkerut.

Dua namja tampan merasa disadarkan oleh ucapan Jinhwan dan satu namja manis menatap bingung tiga namja disekitarnya. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa. Ia seperti orang bodoh. Ia hanya seorang murid baru yang tiba-tiba masuk dalam dunia persahabatan trio Kim disini. Jadi wajar jika namaja manis itu hanya menatap ketiganya dengan mata o_O super imutnya.

" Dongie tidak tahu apa-apa " Donghyuk membuyarkan kesadaran tiga namja yang lebih tua darinya.

" Gwenchana Dongie, nanti hyung akan bercerita tentang Jiwon hyung dan Jinan hyung di rumah " Hanbin berucap sumringah. Donghyuk, ia menganggukkan kepala imut yang dibalas dengan senyum manis seorang Kim Hanbin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kerlip bintang menghiasi pekatnya malam kota Seoul saat seorang namja manis bernama Kim Donghyuk merebahakan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk berukuran king size dalam kamar barunya. Baru dua hari namja manis itu menempati kamar barunya yang berada dikediaman keluarga Kim orangtua Hanbin. Sebelumnya Donghyuk tinggal dengan sang oemma yang menetap di California untuk melanjutkan bisnis keluarga setelah appa Donghyuk meninggal sejak ia berusia delapan tahun.

Namja manis itu memamerkan senyum manisnya. Ia memandang foto kedua orang tuanya yang sedang berpelukan saat mereka berlibur ke Jepang satu tahun sebelum appanya meninggal.

**Tok tok tok**

" Dongie sudah tidur chagi? " Hanbin mengetuk pintu kamar Donghyuk sebelum ia membuka pintu memastikan dongsaengnya tidur.

" Hyung " Donghyuk memalingkan wajahnya dari foto yang dipandangnya.

Hanbin melempar senyum sebelum melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kamar. Terihat Hanbin membawa album foto ditangan kirinya sedang tangan kanannya membawa segelas susu coklat. (Choco kurang tahu dong dong suka susu rasa apa jadi choco tulis rasa coklat biar sama manisnya kaya dong dong.)

" Kau belum meminum susumu " Hanbin menyerahkan susu yang dibawanya pada Donghyuk.

" Gomawo " Donghyuk berterimakasih sambil tersenyum.

Namja manis itu menyerahkan kembali gelas yang telah kosong pada Hanbin. Matanya menatap penasaran pada album foto yang dibawa Hanbin. Benda persegi itu sangat menarik perhatiannya namun dari tadi tidak ada tanda-tanda hyung tampannya itu akan membukanya. Hanbin yang menyadari arah pandang sang sepupu menyerahkan album foto yang dibawanya.

Dibukanya album foto yang masih terawat menampakkan gambar dua anak kecil menggunakan seragam taman kanak-kanak. Ia bisa menebak itu Hanbin namun tidak yang satunya. Donghyuk mengerutkan alis namun tidak berusaha untuk bertanya. Ia membuka pada halaman selanjutnya yang masih menampakkan dua anak yang sama kini menggunakan seragam sekolah dasar.

" Ini Jiwon hyung " sambil menunjuk foto anak kecil dalan albumnya Hanbin menjawab rasa penasaran yang menghinggapi pikiran Donghyuk. Namja manis itu membulatkan bibirnya membentuk huruf O.

" Hyung sudah bersahabat dengannya sejak sekolah dasar."

" Tapi tadi hyung menggunakan seragam taman kanak-kanak " Donghyuk menyanggah ucapan hyungnya.

" Itu pertama kali kami bertemu saat festival akhir tahun yang diadakan perusahaan appa Jiwon " Hanbin mulai bercerita.

**Flashback**

**Hanbin POV**

Seorang anak laki-laki seumuran denganku yang saat itu masih berusia enam tahun menggunakan seragam taman kanak-kanak tampak menangis disisi panggung pertunjukkan. Takut-takut aku mendekatinya yang saat it uterus menangis hingga wajahnya memerah dan tubuhnya bergetar. Ku tepuk bahunya beberapa kali dan ia menengadahkan kepalanya menatapku. Ia terlihat ketakutan namun aku tersenyum untuk menenangkannya.

" Aku Hanbin, Kim Hanbin kau siapa? " aku mengulurkan tangan kearahnya. Ia menerima uluran tanganku lalu tersenyum simpul.

" Jiwon, Kim Jiwon "

" Kim Jiwon anak dari presdir Kim dari Bonsang Corp? " aku berucap tak peryaca. Ia mengangguk.

Hari itu untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku merasa mendapatkan sahabat untuk berbagi cerita tentang semua hal. Teman sekolah, game, orangtua, cita-cita dan banyak hal lain yang dapat menjadi bahan obrolan untuk anak taman kanak-kanak. Kami juga bercerita tentang kesepian yang kami alami. Jelas, aku dan Jiwon yang anak semata wayang tidak memiliki saudara untuk berbagi keluh kesah maupun kebahagiaan saat itu kami saling menguatkan meski sebenarnya kami sama-sama kesepian.

" Jiwon ah " orangtua Jiwon, presdir Kim berteriak khawatir memanggil Jiwon yang duduk bersamaku dikursi penonton barisan depan.

Beliau berlari dari luar ruangan dengan peluh membanjiri seluruh bagian tubuhnya diikuti beberapa pengawal pribadi keluarga Kim. Kami beranjak menuju sumber suara. Tuan Kim yang khawatir dengan Jiwon memeluk putranya erat. Jiwon menyampirkan kedua tangannya dileher tuan Kim mulai terisak pelan.

" Kau kemana saja nak? " tuan Kim mengusap surai halus Jiwon.

" Aku mencari appa tapi tidak ketemu hiks " akhirnya Jiwon menumpahkan air matanya.

Tuan Kim mengerutkan alis memandangku, " kau siapa nak?"

" Kim Hanbin imnida " aku membungkukkan tubuhku. Ini ajaran dari kedua orangtuaku yang tak boleh dilanggar.

Tuan Kim tersenyum, " kau teman Jiwon? "

Aku menggeleng. Terlihat Jiwon menyipitkan matanya tidak setuju. " Kita ini teman baru Hanbin ah kita akan menjadi sahabat kau ingatkan yang tadi kita bicarakan" ucapnya sok dewasa.

Aku mengangguk mengakibatkan tuan Kim dan pengawalnya tertawa meski tak terbahak. Itulah pertemuan pertama yang melatar belakangi foto kami menggunakan seragam taman kanak-kanak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu tahun kemudian setelah pertemuan pertama kami di perusahaan appa Jiwon kami bertemu kembali dengan keadaan yang berbeda. Kami satu bersekolah ditempat yang sama. Saat itu usiaku dan Jiwon menginjak tujuh tahun. Kali ini kami menggunakan seragam yang sama YG Elementary School seperti saat ini kami menggunakan seragam YG High School.

Lama bergaul dengan Jiwon membuatku memahami karakter dalam dirinya. Jiwon yang tak ingin dikekang. Jiwon yang berkuasa. Jiwon yang memiliki hati tulus. Juga Jiwon yang tak bisa melihat air mata dari orang terkasihnya. Meski ia terlihat dingin dan angkuh dari luar. Namun sebanyak apa aku memahami karakternya tetap saja kami hanya sebatas sahabat yang tak memiliki ikatan darah. Aku tak bisa memahami karakternya yang satu ini, mungkin bukan karakter tapi lebih pada nilai harga dirinya. Ia selalu mengaku dirinya straight.

Yah, aku tak bisa memahami pemikirannya tentang yang satu ini. Dan pemikirannya tentang kehidupannya yang straight membuatku yang gay menjadi sedikit merenggang. Bukan karna ia tak bisa menerimaku yang gay namun lebih pada pemikirannya terhadap dirinya sendiri. Ia bukan seorang gay menurutnya, namun aku juga tak pernah melihat ataupun mendengar ia menyukai bahkan merasakan getaran cinta saat melirik yeoja layaknya aku yang selalu merasakan getaran cinta pada namjachinguku.

Kim Jisoo, hanya satu yeoja itu yang dapat mengalihkan dunia Kim Jiwon. Namun lagi-lagi, menurut pengakuannya ia tidak pernah merasakan getaran cinta ataupun debaran jantung yang menggebu saat bersama yeoja itu. bukankah sudah jelas ia tidak merasakan cinta, namun Kim Jiwon tetaplah orang bodoh yang tak mengerti cinta sama sekali.

**Flashback End**

**Hanbin POV End**

" Jiwon sunbae straight? " ucap Donghyuk memastikan setelah mendengar cerita Hanbin.

Hanbin tersenyum, mengusap surai halus Donghyuk yang kini bersandar pada dada bidangnya, " hanya pemikirannya saja. "

" Hyung, Kim Jisoo seperti apa orangnya, apa dia cantik? " tanya Donghyuk masih penasaran degan kisah persahabatan sang hyung.

" Dongie dan Jinhwan hyung jauh lebih cantik " Hanbin berucap mantap yang dibalas lirikan tajam oleh sang dongsaeng.

" Uh.. hyung menyebalkan Dongie ini tampan Jinan hyung yang cantik bukan Dongie " Donghyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya imut sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Hanbin tertawa senang melihat dongsaeng manisnya yang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia merasa terhibur dan memiliki teman disaat yang bersamaan. Maklum, selama ini ia hanya hidup ditemani para maid jika kedua orangtuanya sedang pergi keluar negeri untuk menjalankan bisnis keluarga.

" Arra, Dongie ini tampan tapi juga cantik " ucap Hanbin yang dihadiahi pukulan pada bahunya.

" _Jajjeungna_."

" Jja, sekarang tidur besok harus sekolah " Hanbin menyudahi pukulan Donghyuk dengan menyuruhnya tidur.

Namja manis nan semok itu merebahkan tubuhnya dibalik selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga dada. Hanbin mengecup kening sang dongsaeng yang mulai memejamkan mata kemudian meninggalkan kamar sang namja manis menuju kamarnya yang bersebelahan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jiwon terus mengelus dadanya yang tak berhenti berdetak kencang saat wajah manis sang murid baru mampir dalam pikirannya. Ia terus berfikir keras. Lebih keras dari pada saat memikirkan cara mempertahankan hubungannya dengan sang yeojachingu. Salah satu tangan namja kelinci itu menggenggam hanphone yang pada layarnya tertera nomor sang sahabat. Ia akan menghubungi sahabatnya menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini, namun ia urungkan mengingat ini sudah lewat tengah malam.

" Shit, kenapa juga kau harus seperti ini? Dia itu namja bahkan aku telah memiliki seorang yeojachingu cantik yang menjadi primadona " ucap Jiwon menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Namja sagitarius itu turun dari ranjangnya berjalan mondar-mandir seperti setrika. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hani hari tapi matanya seolah tak bisa dipejamkan. Ia selalu terbayang namja manis teman sebangkunya yang baru. Senyumnya, wajah polosnya, suaranya, bahkan tatapan matanya mampu membuat kinerja jantung Jiwon bekerja berkali lipat.

" Kau ini straight Kim Jiwon " Jiwon berucap untuk dirinya sendiri sambil memukul pelan kepalanya.

" Apa gay menular? " tanya Jiwon bodoh masih pada dirinya sendiri.

" Ani ani ani, kalau gay menular harusnya sudah dari dulu aku tertular " Jiwon semakin menggalau. Jiwon ah kata-katamu seperti berharap gay itu sebuah penyakit yang bisa menular.

" Oemma, ya aku harus tanya yeoja paruh baya itu " layaknya lampu yang menyala diatas kepala Jiwon segera ia deal nomer yeoja paruh baya yang tadi ia sebutkan. Anak ini benar-benar tak kenal waktu.

" Yeoboseyo oemma " teriak Jiwon saat sampungan telephonnya telah diangkat mengakibatkan sang oemma yang berada diseberang sana menjauhkan handphonnya dari telinga.

" Wae chagi? " oemmanya berucap malas. Pasti karna Jiwon mengganggu acaranya.

" Oemma tidak senang aku menelphon? " Jiwon pura-pura sedih yang sayangnya tidak mempan untuk sang ratu Kim.

" Oemma lebih senang mendapat kabar kau putus dengan yeoja ular itu dari pada kau telephon hanya untuk menceritakan kisah kasihmu dengan yeoja itu " oemma Kim berucap sesuai kata hatinya.

" Aish oemma ini. Aku menelphone karna aku merasa sakit " suara Jiwon mengiba berharap sang oemma kembali pada sifatnya yang halus dan penuh cinta.

" Kau sakit chagi? Mianhae oemma berkata kasar padamu. Wae, apa oemma perlu pulang sekarang? " **ASSA** nyonya Kim telah kembali pada sifat manusiawinya bertanya dengan nada khawatir yang membuat Jiwon sedikit merasa bersalah.

" Ani oemma hanya jantungku yang bermasalah. Jangan khawatir " Jiwon berucap santai berharap sang oemma tak lagi khawatir dengan keadaannya.

Namun reaksi berbeda diberikan pada anak sematang wayangnya itu, " ya, bagaiman oemma tidak khawatir jika yang bermasalah jantungmu dasar pabbo."

Jiwon menjauhkan handphonnya dari telinga mendengar teriak kekhawatran sang oemma.

" Oemm ini, kenapa berteriak seperti itu tidak apa oemma sungguh. Hanya jantungku saja yang terus berdetak cepat bukan karena sakit jantung seperti yang didrama " suara Jiwon pelan membuat oemmanya terdiam.

Oemma Kim yang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sang suami mulai beranjak. Tuan Kim akan melempar protes namun diurungkannya saat sang istri meloudspeaker hanphonenya. Kedua orangtua Jiwon memasang alat pendengarannya tajam. Tuan Kim mengerutkan dahi penasaran.

" Jantungmu berdetak cepat, wae? " Oemma Kim mulai memancing anaknya bercerita.

" Aku memiliki teman baru dikelas " Jiwon diam. Menimbang-nimbang apakah keputusannya menelphon sang oemma benar.

" Lalu? " Oemma Kim berucap singkat. Jengah juga dengan anaknya yang mengganggu acara lovey doveynya dengan sang suami.

" Jan..jantungkutiba-tibaberdetakkencangjikaingatwajahnya " Jiwon berucap cepat dengan mata terpejam.

Tuan dan nyonya Kim seperti mendapat serangan kaget. Beliau diam beberapa saat. Lalu senyum nakal tersungging dibibir Kim tua itu.

" Apa teman barumu cantik? " nyonya Kim menggoda.

" Ani, dia namja tapi dia" Jiwon terdiam. Malu mengungkapkan pemikirannya kepada sang oemma.

" Tapi? " oemma Kim lagi-lagi harus memancing anaknya.

" Dia manis dan cantik " Jiwon kembali memejamkan matanya.

Duo Kim tua menganga mendengar penuturan Jiwon. Anaknya yang mengaku straight itu baru saja mengaku jika jantungnya berdetak kencang karena seorang namja manis dan cantik. Bahkan kedua orangtua yang kini tersenyum evil itu mendengar dari mulut sang anak.

" Dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama " bisik tuan Kim pada sang istri agar sang anak tidak mengetahui ia juga mendengar percakapan ibu dan anak itu. nyonya Kim mengangguk.

" Chagi kau jatuh cinta? " nyonya Kim bertanya riang.

" Ani oemma. Oemma tahu sendiri aku sudah memiliki Jisoo " Jiwon masih berusaha menyangkal detak cinta dalam dirinya. Oemma Kim mendengus kesal.

" Terserah kau saja " tanpa diduga oemma Kim dengan tidak berkeprianakkan (?) mematikan sambungan telphonnya.

Jiwon mendesah lelah. Selalu seperti ini pikirnya. Pangeran Kim itu merebahkan tubuhnya pada kasur ing size kesayangannya yang telah menemani selama bertahun-tahun ia tidur. Pikirannya jauh lebih tenang sekarang. Bercerita dengan sang oemma memang selalu membuatnya lebih baik dalam keadaan apapun. Kini ia mulai memejamkan matanya memasuki alm mimpi yang lebih dalam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Senja menghampiri bumi saat sang raja siang mulai peranjak keperaduan berganti malam. Dua namja muda, sebut ia Hanbin dan Jiwon turun dari kuda jingkrak namja kelinci yang kini terparkir indah dihalaman rumah keluarga namja penyuka tokoh kartun Mickey Mouse itu. jiwon melirik mobil lain yang terparkir dihalaman rumah sahabatnya.

" Namjamu disini? " Jiwon bertanya memastikan mobil yang terparkir di samping mobilnya milik namjachingu sahabatnya.

" Ya, Donghyuk merengek mengajaknya ke rumah karna kau menculikku " Hanbin menjawab sambil lalu.

" Merengek, berapa usianya? " Jiwon agak terkejut mendengar jawaban Hanbin.

" Satu tahun lebih muda dari kita itu berarti tujuh belas tahun. "

" Tujuh belas tahun tapi ia masih merengek apa tidak terlalu kekanakan? " Jiwon mulai mendebat sang sahabat atas perilaku sepupunya.

" Apa anak tujuh belas tahun tidak boleh merengek? Bahkan kau berusia delapan belas tahun terus memohon tanpa henti padaku seolah-olah aku ini ibumu " Hanbin berucap final melampiaskan emosinya pada sang sahabat yang secara tak langsung mengolok dongsaeng manisnya.

Namja kelinci itu tak lagi bersuara. Akan jadi panjang jika ia memprovokasi Hanbin sekali lagi bisa-bisa ia ditendang dari rumah sahabatnya itu. Membayangkannya saja membuat Jiwon bergidik ngeri. Kedua namja tampan itu berdiri didepan pintu menunggu seorang maid atapun penghuni lain membukakan pintu untuk mereka berdua. Jiwon memanadang sekeliling halaman rumah Hanbin yang sudah sering ia kunjungi.

" Hanbin ah, apa oemma sudah pulang dari Jepang sepertinya aku baru melihat bunga merah yang ada ditaman itu? " Jiwon menunjuk bunga anyelir yang tergantung diteras rumah.

" Anyelir. Donghyuk yang menanamnya seminggu yang lalu saat membawa barangnya kerumah ini " Hanbin menjelaskan.

" Sepertinya aku sudah lama tidak kesini "

" Kaukan orang sibuk yang kerjaanya menjadi asisten yeoja ular itu " ups, Kim Jiwon kau salah mencari kalimat. Lagi-lagi Jiwon terdiam mendengar jawaban Hanbin. Ia terpojokkan oleh kata-katanya sendiri.

" Apa kau akan mengungkitnya lagi Kim Hanbin? " Jiwon menyipitkan matanya yang hanya stu garis.

" Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya, jadi aku siap kapan saja kau mengajakku mengungkit masalah yang sama dan kita temukan siapa sumber penyebabnya " Hanbin masuk ke dalam rumah setelah seorang maid membuka pintu untuknya. Meninggalkan Jiwon yang masih mempertahankan mata sipitnya.

" Anak itu " Jiwon mengepalkan tangannya berlagak memukul kepala Hanbin yang ada didepannya.

Hanbin menemukan sang namjachingu yang tengah duduk menonton tv diruang keluarga. Tak ada orang lain yang menemani namjanya yang masih tak menyadari keberadaannya karena terfokus menonton drama pororo kesukaannya. Sejak kapan pororo berubah gendre?

" Chagi, Dongie oedi? " Hanbin mencium leher Jinhwan mengejutkan sang namjachingu yang terfokus pada tontonannya.

Jinhwan tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menunjuk kebawah menampakkan seorang namja manis sedang tidur pulas dipahanya. Hanbin tersenyum memandang dongsaengnya yang larut dalam mimpi. Merasa penasaran, Jiwon mendekat pada jinhwan yang masih menikmati tayangan favoritnya. Ia melangkah penuh percaya diri. Namun saat ia mulai melihat wajah manis yang sedang memejamkan matanya langkahnya melemah. Jantungnya berpacu tak menentu. Ia kehilangan kata untuk menyapa namja manis bertahi lalat itu.

" Anak ini selalu saja tidur disembarang tempat " Hanbin membelai surai halus dongsaengnya.

Donghyuk menggeliat pelan merasakan belain Hanbin. Jiwon terus memandang wajah Donghyuk tak berkedip. Kerja jantungnya semakin tak beraturan. Ia memegang dadanya meresakan detakan yang seolah akan membobol jantungnya. Hanbin melirik sang sahabat kemudian tersenyum samar.

" Aku akan memindahkannya kekamar sebentar " Hanbin mengangkat tubuh berisi Donghyuk ala bridal.

" Kau bisa mengangkatnya? Berat badan Dongie bertambah dua kilo katanya tadi ia menangis hingga tertidur " Jinhwan bertanya sekaligur memberi tahu keadaan berat tubuh dongsaengnya. Hanbin mengangguk menyakinkan lalu melangkah kekamar sang namja manis yang berada dilantai dua.

Sepeninggal Hanbin, kedua orang namja yang berada didepan televise menghabiskan waktu bersamanya dengan mengobrol. Namja tampan pemilik rumah besar itu tak kembali keruang keluarga setelah membaringkan sang dongsaeng tersayangnya.

" Kemana saja kau dengan Hanbin? " Jinhwan bertanya masalah pribadi setelah membahas banyak hal dengan Jiwon.

" Tempat biasa " Jiwon menjawab singkat yang diangguki Jinhwan. Tanpa bertanya lagi Jinhwan sudah paham tempat yang Jiwon maksud yaitu taman belakang yang terdapat di area YG Elementary School.

" Masalah kalian sudah selesai? "

" Sudah, jika salah satu dari kami tidak membahasnya lagi " Jiwon menjawab. Lagi-lagi Jinhwan mengangguk paham.

" Kau tahu semua bersumber dari satu orang maka satu orang itulah yang dapat menyelesaikannya " Jinhwan menjawab bijak kemudian tersenyum pada Jiwon yang terlihat murung.

" Aku yakin kalian bisa menyelesaikannya nanti. Mungkin saat ini ego masih membelenggu kalian berdua sehingga masalah yang seharusnya bisa diselesaikan sekali duduk berubah menjadi pelik."

Kim Hanbin berjalan lunglai menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan. Disana Jiwon dan Jinhwan sudah duduk manis menunggu seorang maid menyajikan makan malam hasil kerja keras Jinhwan. Ia duduk dikursi yang biasanya menjadi tempat kebesaran sang appa jika bersantap dirumah. Namja tampan itu berulang kali memutar-mutar tangannya dan memijat pelan tangannya yang pegal.

" Kau ikut tidur bersama Dongie? " Jinhwan bertanya penasaran.

" Dongie menangis lagi dan menjadikan tanganku sebagai bantal. Aku tak bisa pergi karena dipeluk terlalu erat akhirnya aku tertidur " Hanbin menjelaskan alasan ia tak keluar kamar setelah memindahkan dongsaengnya.

" Anak itu benar-benar. Aku dan Dongie akan ke taman hiburan besok minggu kau dan Jiwon bisa ikut jika ada waktu."

" Kau pikir aku bisa terbebas dari anak manja itu? " Hanbin mencolek dagu Jinhwan memamerkan kemesraan pada namja kelinci yang hanya diam memandang jengah pada keduanya.

" Kau ikut Jiwon ah? " Jinhwan menawari Jiwon yang dibalas dengan anggukan.

Trio Kim bersahabat itu sudah menghabiskan waktu lebih dari tiga puluh menit untuk berbincang mengenai banyak hal. Makan malam juga sudah siap sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu namun namja manis yang ditunggu untuk makan malam bersama malah tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Hanbin menepuk perutnya yang mulai keroncongan seakan cacing dalam perutnya berdemo karan belum mendapatkan jatah makan malamnya.

Dua orang Kim yatu Kim Hanbin dan Kim Jinhwan memandang was-was kearah tangga yang sedari tadi tak menampakkan tubuh semok dongsaengnya. Satu-satunya Kim yang tenang saja dari tadi adalah Kim Jiwon. ia terus memainkan hanphonenya berbalas pesan dengan sang yeojachingunya. Hanbin memandang jengah sahabatnya yang seperti orang idiot.

" Kim Jiwon apa kau akan kenyang setelah berbalas pesan? Cepat panggil Dongie untuk makan sebelum kau mati karna kelaparan! " Jiwon melotot lebar. Bagaiman sahabat baiknya ini bisa seenaknya sendiri memerintahnya kekamar orang asing yang baru dikenalnya.

Jiwon mendengus kasar namun ia menuruti perintah Hanbin. Ia juga tidak mau menanggung lapar pada perutnya semakin lama. Ia menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar Donghyuk yang berada disebelah kamar sang pemilik rumah. Ia memandang pintu berwarna coklat kayu berhias tulisan "Dongie Room". Entah sadar atau tidak namja kelinci itu menghiasi bibirnya dengan senyuman setelah memandang pintu kamar namaj manis yang mampu membuat kerja jantungnya berantakan.

**Tok Tok**

**Tok Tok **

Jiwon mengetuk pintu kamar Donghyuk sebanyak empat kali namun tidak ada respon dari sang pemilik kamar.

" Donghyuk shi " panggil Jiwon masih dari luar kamar. Ia tetap tidak mendapat jawaban dari sang pemilik kamar.

Tidak mau semakin kelaparan, tanpa pikir panjang Jiwon membuka pintu kamar Donghyuk yang ternyata tidak dikunci oleh pemiliknya. Ia melangkah masuki kamar yang belum pernah ia masuki meski sudah sering menginap dirumah Hanbin. Kamar Donghyuk tertata rapi layaknya seorang yeoja. Tidak ada pakaian kotor yang tergantung ataupun berserakan dilantai seperti dirinya. Buku-buku pelajarannya pun tertata rapi di meja belajar yang juga terdapat laptop dan beberapa bingkai foto.

Jiwon berkeliling memandang isi kamar Donghyuk. Lancing memang, tapi hati dan otaknya kali ini tak bisa sinkron untuk berperilaku sopan. Ia melihat foto masa kecil namja manis yang dipanggil Dongie itu lekat. Manis pikirnya. Sampai pikirannya buyar karena mendengar suara pintu dibuka.

**Cklek **

" Sunbae "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_TBC_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lagi lagi TBC datang dengan nista**…**

**Pintu apa sih tu yang baru dibuka?**

**Kenap sih si dong-dong kaget gitu?**

**Jawabannya ada dichapi selanjutnya..**

**Makannya jangan sampai ketinggalan #**alah apa sih ni

Selamat tahun baru reader, semoga tahun ini kita diberi kelancaran untuk mencapai semua angan dan cita-cita. IKON let's debut

Choco bawa lanjutan cerita abal satu ini setelah ngedan gara-gara ngedownload DVD Mix &amp; Match. Reader juga download ga, apa malah beli yang asli? Choco suka bener yang Bimbab nyanyiin lagu buat Dongie pas mbakar daging, so sweet mak #gulingguling

Choco mau tanya nih sama reader semua, pan cerita ini rate M. Nah pas ditengah chapi nanti choco mau buat Dongie hamil trus lahiran. Pertanyaannya menurut kalian siapa ulzzang cilik atau ulzzang gede yang pantes jadi anaknya Bimbab sama Dongie? Tapi harus memenuhi syarat loh ya, minimal wajahnya mirip lah sama salah satunya juga usianya harus dibawah Dongie. Ini choco tanya bener-bener loh ya, gara-gara choco puyeng kagak dapet-dapet ulzzang yang mirip sama mereka, barang kali reader lebih tahu. Kan ga enak kalo anak kok kagak ada mirip-miripnya sama orangtuanya.(wajib jawab biar ga kecewa sama pilihan choco)

Udah ah, sekarang choco mau ucapin makasih buat reader yang mau baca abal ini.

Makasih banget yang uda review # deepbow.

( Kamu jatuh cinta,Semangat! Ini udah lanjut, ia dong Dongie emang imut. Maksih pujiannya, jangan dong kan choco paling takut sama hantu, tunggu aja chapi selanjutnya pasti ada lagi. Ini uda update. Ini uda update agak lama tapi. Menurut kamu gitu ya, mup on ga ya? Ini uda update. Makasi pujiannya, ini uda lanjut. Polos, tadi kamu suka kan? Ini diupdate biar ga lumutan. Buat Jiwon putus bakal berat nih, ini uda diupdate ya. Jisoo juga biasnya choco, ga papa kan cuma dicerita ini Jisoo jahat )

Makasih juga buat yang uda follow, favorit, juga sider yang nyempetin baca tanpa kalian nengok cerita abal ini choco ga punya alasan buat nglanjutin cerita ini#alaymendominasi.

Untuk lanjutan cerita abal choco yang lain ditunggu aja ya. Choco ga janji bisa update cepet karna masalah satu dan lain hal #sokpunya masalah. Memasuki libur smt gini choco jadi sibuk soalnya jadi maaf buat para reader nanti update ceritanya jadi tambah molor #sokdinanti-nanti.

Pokoknya Gomawo buat semua yang mendukung cerita abal choco #deep bow. . . . . Akhir kata …Gomawo…Annyeong…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_choco jin_**


	4. Chapter 3

SARANG

Genre : romance, drama

Rating : T

Main Cast : Kim Jiwon Kim Donghyuk

Other Cast : Kim Hanbin, Kim Jinhwan, cast lain menyusul sesuai cerita

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, Orag tua, keluarga, sahabat, dan Fans

Warning : Yaoi, Typo, Alur dipercepat

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_choco jin_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous chapter **

**Cklek **

" Sunbae "

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_happy reading_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghyuk kaget setengah mati mendapati namja asing berada dikamarnya sesaat setelah ia membuka pintu kamar mandi. Tak hanya ia, namja asing yang ia yakini sunbae teman sebangkunya di sekolah itu juga kaget saat mendengar suara pintu di belakang tubuhnya terbuka.

**Deg **

**Deg deg**

**Deg deg deg **

**Deg deg deg deg**

Jiwon menegang, kerja jantung yang telah ia atur sedemikian rupa hancur seketika saat melihat sajian yang menggiurkan didepan mata. Namja yang akrab disapa Dongie oleh hyungnya itu keluar kamar mandi menggunakan celana hitam diatas lutut dengan kaos tipis tanpa lengan yang menampakkan bagian dadanya dari samping. Belum lagi belahan dada yang sangat rendah juga memamerkan kemolekan dadanya yang ehem.. montok.

Lebih dari dua menit namja kelinci penerus Bonsang Corp itu tak memalingkan pandangan dari dada berisi Donghyuk yang memang menggoda imannya. Keyakinan yang selama ini ia percayai luntur begitu saja tanpa ia sadari.

" Sunbae " dengan teriakan yang cukup keras Donghyuk mencoba menyadarkan Jiwon. Risih juga jika dipandangi penuh nafsu seperti itu.

Mata namja kelinci itu mengerjab. Kembali pada kesadarannya yang hilang akibat pemandangan sempurna maha karya Tuhan di hadapannya.

" Dongie gwenchana " suara Hanbin menggelegar hingga terdengar dari kamar Donghyuk yang berada dilantai dua.

" Gwenchana hyung " namja manis itu buru-buru berteriak menimpali sang hyung yang terdengar khawatir.

Kedua namja beda bentuk tubuh itu berhadapan tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata dari mulut mereka. Canggung dengan keadaan yang tak akan berubah hingga salah satu mengalah untuk mengakhiri kecanggungan, Donghyuk menyakinkan hatinya untuk mengajak namja kelinci itu berbincang. Tidak lama, mungkin hanya untuk meluruskan panggilan apa yang tepat untuk namja kelinci itu, mengingat sudah satu minggu mereka bekenalan tapi ia masih memanggil sunbae.

" S-sunbae sejak kapan di kamar Dongie? " akhirnya Donghyuk dapat mengeluarkan penggalan kata yang sudah diujung bibirnya.

" Beberapa menit yang lalu " Jiwon menjawab jujur. Tidak ada manfaatnya ia berbohong toh ia hanya memanggil namja semok itu tanpa maksud lain. Yang ada hanya melihat pemandangan lain. Dan itu tanpa disengaja.

Donghyuk mengangguk mengerti, " kita turun hyung " ajaknya sambil membalik tubuhnya. Tak ingin melihat raut wajah Jiwon yang tak terima ia panggil hyung.

" Apa kau baru saja memanggilku hyung, Donghyuk shi? " Jiwon bertanya pelan, malu juga jika ia salah dengar. Ia memasang mimik datar.

Namja manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya takut. Mendengar pertanyaan Jiwon yang terkesan tak menyetujui panggilannya adalah mimpi buruk yang coba ia hindari. Demi Tuhan, Donghyuk tidak bermaksud memanggil pewaris perusahaan Bonsang itu dengan hyung, hanya lidahnya saja yang terbelit hingga keluarlah kata laknat itu dari mulutnya.

Namja kelinci itu menyadari perubahan yang terjadi dalam diri dongsaeng sahabatnya. Tidak hanya air muka tapi juga dengan tubuh namja manis itu. Entah bagian mana dari pertanyaannnya yang membuat namja manis itu ketakutan. Seingatnya ia hanya bertanya memastikan apa benar namja manis itu memanggilnya hyung atau bukan, tidak lebih.

" Mi-mianhae sunbae Dongie tidak bermaksud " Donghyuk masih menggigit bibirnya. Bibir tipisnya mulai memerah akibat terlalu kuat digigit.

Jiwon semakin terlena dengan pemandangan indah dihadapannya. Tubuh sintal, dada berisi dan kini ditambah bibir merah menggoda. Sungguh Jiwon mabuk dibuatnya. Otaknya tak dapat lagi berkerja.

Namja kelinci itu mendekat tepat dihadapan Donghyuk hingga sandal rumah mereka dapat berciuman. Perlahan jarak yang membentang dianta keduanya terkikis, berganti dengan penyatuan bibir beda bentuk yang diprovokasi sang namja bunny.

Donghyuk membulatkan matanya. Terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan sunbaenya pada bibir perawannya. Ia mencoba mendorong tubuh Jiwon, namun melihat namja kelinci itu begitu menikmati bibirnya ia urungkan niat tersebut.

Si semok itu bertahan selama lima menit. Saat pasokan udara dalam paru-parunya menipis tak dielakkan lagi tangannya memukul dada Jiwon kuat. Mata kelinci yang sedari lima menit lalu terpejam perlahan terbuka. Sadar apa yang baru saja ia perbuat.

Tangan Jiwon terangkat menuju dagu Donghyuk yang beraliran lelehan saliva dari keduanya. Ia tak ingin mempercayai yang baru saja ia lakukan namun hatinya mematikan seluruh kerja otak cerdasnya. Bagaimana ia terperosok begitu dalam hanya karena tubuh menggoda namja manja dihadapannya. Keyakinan yang selama ini kau angungkan selamanya hanya bualan kosong, Kim.

" Apa yang kau lakukan pada dongsaengku, Kim? " suara Hanbin mengagetkan kedua namja yang saat ini berhadapan begitu dekat. Keduanya mengarahkan pandang kearah pintu yang secara tiba-tiba menamoakan sosok Kim Hanbin.

" Ak-aku tidak melakukan apapun " Jiwon menjawab gugup. Bisa mati muda jika ia salah bicara.

" Kalau kau sampai melakukan hal yang tidak sesosoh pada dongsaengku, awas kau "

" Turunlah, kita makan bersama. Jinan hyung sudah menunggumu dari tadi, chagi " Hanbin merangkul pundak Donghyuk saat pemuda itu melangkah padanya. Mereka berjalan mendahului Jiwon. Untung Hanbin dating, kalo engga bisa sampe end kaga makan malam nih cerita.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jiwon benar-benar mati kutu. Hari Minggu yang cerah ini, ia harus menemani sang oemma berkeliling mall untuk berbelanja. Sebenarnya sang oemma bisa saja mememinta beberapa karyawan mengirimkan kebutuhan keluarganya seperti biasa tapi entahlah, sang oemma ingin menikmati hari minggu bersama sang putra. Bohong Kim, oemmamu hanya tidak ingin kau pergi bersama Jisoo.

" Oemma, berapa lama lagi kita berkeliling tidak jelas begini? " Jiwon protes. Sudah dua jam mereka berkeliling namun tidak mengambil apapun. Kaki namja kelinci itu sudah pegal rupanya.

" Mungkin tiga jam lagi " jawab oemmanya acuh. " Yak, Kim Jiwon. Lihat ini manis sekali. Tapi kau pasti tidak mau memakai " nyonya Kim berucap sedih yang dihadiahi decakan malas sang putra.

" Kenapa harus aku, suruh saja appa yang memakai " Jiwon memberi ide sang oemma yang nyatanya tidak didengar sama sekali.

Sang oemma masih asik mengobrak-abrik puluhan kaos yang dari tadi menggoda matanya. Agak gila juga nyonya Kim ini, bagaimana bisa Jiwon yang selalu mengaku namja straight ia suruh memakai kaos berwarna pink dengan gambar kartun kesukaannya. Memang ia suka, tapi apa kata orang jika melihat Jiwon berpakaian seperti itu. Pasti Jisoonya akan lari. Baguslah jika yeoja itu lari tanpa diusir.

" Andai saja oemma punya anak perempuan " ucap nyonya Kim melas. Kebiasaannya saat Jiwon tidak memenuhi keininannya.

" Tidak perlu anak perempuan, oemma " tukas Jiwon malas. Selalu ia yang harus mengalah jika sang oemma membahas anak perempuan. Oemmanya ini benar-benar, aish.

" Tidak apa-apa baby, memang seharusnya oemma memiliki anak perempuan tapi bukan Jisoo. Awas saja kalau kau berani … Ya, Kim Hanbin oemma di sini. Kim Jinhwan sebelah sini " belum juga menyelesaikan kalimatnya nyonya Kim sudah berteriak memanggil dua sahabat putranya.

Hanbin, Jinhwan serta satu namja imut menolehkan kepalanya kearah nyonya Kim. Mereka segera menuju yeoja hampir setengah abad yang masih cantik itu.

Mata nyonya Kim mengikuti jalan ketiga namja muda yang menujunya. Seingatnya, ia hanya mengajak Hanbin dan Jinhwan untuk menghabiskan hari minggu bersama. Tidak ada tamu lain yang ia undang.

Nyonya Kim mencium pipi Hanbin dan Jinhwan bergantian. Sudah kebiasaannya menganggap sahabat anaknya adalah anaknya juga maka semua perlakuan yang ia berikan pada anaknya juga akan ia lakukan untuk sahabat-sahabatnya. Mata ibu dari Kim Jiwon itu tak pernah absen memandang namja imut yang saat ini berdiri dibelakang Hanbin. Ia sedikit takut dipandangi seperti itu.

" Oemma, tolong jangan memandang Donghyukkie seperti itu. Ia menjadi takut " tegur Hanbin meminta nyonya Kim mengakhiri aksi pandangnya.

Nyonya Kim tersenyum lembut sebelum berkata, " Donghyukkie, apa itu namamu nak? Manis sekali. Kemarilah jangan takut pada oemma "

Nyonya Kim menyingkirkan tubuh Hanbin yang menghalangi dirinya untuk melihat Donghyuk lebih jauh. Pipi gembul, bibir tipis, tubuh semok yang berbalut celana jins ketat berwarna abu-abu, sweater senada bergambar anjing dilengkapi dengan topi Pandora dan sneakers merah mampu membuat nyonya Kim terperangah.

Mulut wanita yang telah melahirkan seorang bayi Kim membulat sempurna. Tak pernah ia temui namja bahkan yeoja yang setipe dengan namja manis dihadapannya. Benar-benar calon menantu idamannya.

" Kau mau menjadi menantu oemma, sayang? " tanpa basa basi nyonya Kim menawarkan posisi menantu yang selama ini diincar oleh yeojachingu anaknya.

Tiga pasang mata yang berada didekat mereka – nyonya Kim dan Donghyuk – membulat sempurna. Kaget dengan apa yang mereka dengar. Rasanya mereka ingin mengorek telinganya agar lebih jelas atau nyonya Kim yang harus mengulangi kalimatnya.

Sementara orang yang diberi tawaran menggiurkan hanya mengerjabkan matanya polos. Tidak begitu mengerti dengan maksud nyonya besar dihadapannya.

Jiwon merasa hidupnya akan hancur dalam genggaman sang oemma. Oemmanya, nyonya Kim itu tipe orang yang teguh pendiriannya. Jadi apapun yang ia ucapan adalah amanah yang harus dipenuhi. Dan Jiwon sadar betul, semenolak-menolaknya ia pasti akan terjadi juga.

Sama halnya dengan ia tidak akan memberikan restu pada anaknya, maka kali ini namja manis yang sudah ia tetapkan menjadi menantu pasti akan ia dapatkan dengan cara apapun. Nasib Kim Jiwon memang selalu dipermainkan oleh choco. Salah, nyonya Kim maksudnya #abaikan.

" Bagaimana? " Oemma Kim mengerlingkan mata pada namja imut dihadapannya. Berharap sang calon menantu pilihan akan berkata iya.

" Ahjumma siapa? " tanya Donghyuk takut-takut. Menyadarkan oemma Kim yang dari tadi belum memperkenalkan dirinya karena asik memintanya sebagai menantu.

" Oh, mianhae baby oemma lupa. Donghyukkie panggil oemma, ne. Jangan ahjumma terdengar seperti penjual pinggir jalan " nyonya Kim menyarankan. Orang tua memang menyusahkan kalau sudah memiliki kemauan.

" Oemma, ish " kalian pasti bisa menebak siapa yang berbicara.

" Ahju- maksud Dongie oemma, oemmanya Jiwon sunbae? " tanya Donghyuk dengan wajah polos bak anak anjing minta dipungut.

" Eung..eung… " nyonya Kim menunjukkan aegyo gagalnya yang dihadiahi decakan malas sang putra.

Singkat cerita, kini keempat namja muda serta seorang yeoja hampir setengah abad itu menikmati sisa hari bersama. Nyonya Kim menunjukkan keseriusannya memilih Donghyuk sebagai calon menantunya. Bahkan ia tak segan memberikan kasih sayang berlebih pada namja imut itu yang menghasilkan decakan malas serta tatapan iri dari seorang Kim Jiwon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu berlalu setelah pertemuan oemma Kim dengan Donghyuk disalah satu mall milik perusahaan Bonsang. Sejak saat itu pula, oemma Kim tak pernah absen menelpon namja semok itu untuk sekedar menanyakan kabar atau saling bercerita kegiatan yang mereka alami satu hari itu.

Dasarnya oemma Kim yang menginginkan Donghyuk sebagai anaknya. Ia tak pernah bosan "mengganggu" anak itu dengan berbagai alasan. Juga Donghyuk yang memang suka diperhatikan. Ia seolah mendapat kasih sayang melimpah dari orang-orang disekitarnya.

Namun satu hal yang mereka berdua lupakan. Ada sorot mata luka saat melihat mereka berdua saling bercanda akrab. Ada telinga yang risih mendengar gelak tawa yang mereka berdua keluarkan. Ada kepala serta punggung yang rindu akan buaian sang oemma. Kim Jiwon ia merindukan oemmanya.

" Oemma, ayo kita jalan-jalan " ajak Jiwon saat melihat sang oemma keluar kamar mengenakan pakaian rapi seperti telah bersiap untuk pergi.

Ia sudah menunggu sang oemma lebih dari sepuluh menit di ruang tengah agar bisa mengajak sang oemma jalan-jalan.

" Mianhae baby, oemma sudah ada janji dengan Dongie. Apa kau mau ikut oemma, kita jalan-jalan bertiga bagaimana? " usul sang oemma menengahi keinginan sang putra dan keinginannya untuk pergi bersama calon menantu pilihannya.

" Ya sudah, aku ikut saja dengan oemma " Jiwon pasrah. Dari pada tidak pergi dengan sang oemma ia memilih mengorbankan dirinya untuk menjadi orang ketiga diantara oemmanya dan namja manis yang akan menjadi calon istrinya.

" Baiklah, kita ke rumah Hanbin menjenguk Dongie baru jalan-jalan " namja kelinci itu mengangguk.

Perjalanan dimulai dengan menjemput Donghyuk yang masih asik menikmati drama pororo dilayar kaca. Mobil nyonya Kim berjalan mulus menuju kedianman Hanbin yang memakan waktu empat puluh tujuh menit dari mansion besar keluarganya. Ia bersenadung kecil menikmati pemandangan.

" Oemma, oemma tidak seriuskan menginginkan Donghyuk sebagai menantu? " tanya Jiwon memecah keheningan antaranya dengan sang oemma.

Nyonya Kim tidak langsung menjawab. Ia hanya diam memandang Jiwon yang terlihat cemas menunggu jawabannya.

" Apa kau pernah mendengar atau melihat oemma main-main? "

Jiwon menggeleng. Kemudian ia berucap, " semua yang oemma inginkan harus teraamiini. Tapi menjadikan Donghyuk sebagai menantu, apa oemma tidak merasa keterlaluan? "

Memahami maksud perkataan sang putra nyonya Kim memilih diam tidak menanggapi dan kembali asik dengan senandungnya. Menikmati pemandangan luar jendela yang dapat menghibur sanubarinya.

" Oemma, kenapa diam ? " Jiwon menarik dagu sang oemma. Membawanya berhadapan dengan wajahnya yang terlihat kusut.

"Kau tahu jawaban oemma. Meski oemma tidak setuju, tapi oemma selalu menghargai pilihanmu, jadi sekarang waktunya kau menghargai pilihan oemma. Terlepas kau suka atau tidak, oemma sangat nyaman saat bersama Donghyuk tidak ada uap panas yang menguasai diri oemma. Yang ada hanya senyum, tawa dan canda yang oemma tidak bisa dapatkan darimu, mianhae " oemma Kim berucap lembut namun sarat akan kepedihan.

Benar ia tak pernah bisa membelikan baju berwarna pink untuk Jiwon. Sementara Donghyuk, entah ia memakainya atau tidak ia selalu menunjukkan ketertarikan pada semua yang nyonya Kim berikan untuknya.

Jiwon menyadari isi hati sang oemma. Lebih dari apapun, ia ingin kebahagiaan sang oemma bersumber darinya. Dari kehidupan akademik, perusahaan sampai menantu idaman ia ingin memberikan yang terbaik pada sang oemma.

Tapi kali ini Jiwon berada pada ambang batasnya. Dimana ia tidak bisa mewujudkan keinginan oemmanya untuk menjadikan Donghyuk sebagai calon istrinya. Lebih dari siapapun, ia merasa dirinyalah yang berhak menentukan siapa yang pantas menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Namja Kim itu tak ingin lagi mendebat oemmnya. Sekuat ia berusaha memprotes sekuat itu pula oemmanya bertahan dengan idealisnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghyuk masih asik dengan dramanya ketika Jiwon dan sang oemma sudah berada diruang tengah tempatnya saat ini merebahkan tubuh dengan paha Jinhwan sebagai bantalnya. Nampaknya namja manis nan semok itu tak menyadari dentangan bel yang menyuruhnya untuk segera membuka pintu. Hingga salah satu maid tergopoh-gopoh membukakan pintu untuk sang tamu.

**Tek**

Hanbin mematikan televisi tanpa seijin penguasanya. Donghyuk langsung memamerkan wajah dingin sebagai tanda tak terima atas perlakuan tidak terpuji hyungnya.

" Kenapa dimatikan, hyung? Tadi belum selesai " namja manis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

" Apa Dongie lupa ada janji dengan oemmanya Jiwon? " Hanbin bertanya sekaligus mengingatkan dongsaeng manjanya yang masih bertahan dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut.

Oemma Kim menahan tawanya saat melihat Donghyuk kelabakan dengan pertanyaan hyungnya. Cukup menjadi hiburan hatinya yang tadi baru saja bersitegang dengan sang putra.

" Kau bisa lihat, Dongie sangat manis jika seperti itu " nyonya Kim berbisik pada putranya yang mengulum senyum diam-diam.

" Oh "

" Dongie, ayo segera bersiap oemma sudah menunggumu dari tiga puluh menit yang lalu tapi kau mengabaikan oemma " ucap nyonya Kim berlebihan memamerkan wajah tersiksanya yang berhasil membuat namja manis itu semakin kelabakan.

" Mianhae, Dongie tidak tahu kalu oemma sudah lama menunggu Dongie. Sebentar Dongie ganti baju dulu. Hyung, Dongie pakai baju apa? Aduh, Dongie pakai apa oemma? Dongie belum siap, aduuh. Tunggu sepuluh menit. Tidak-tidak lima belas menit. Eh, apa dua puluh menit ya? "

" Donghyukkie berhenti, chagi. Kau membuat hyung pusing " suruh Jinwhan yang pusing melihat dongsaeng namjachingunya mondar-mandir sambil merapal kalimat yang sama sekali tak membantunya.

Lagi-lagi nyonya Kim terkekeh melihat kelakuan Donghyuk yang ia nilai imut. Kelakuan yang sama sekali tak pernah ia lihat dari putranya. Ia berpikir sang suami pasti akan senang jika berkenalan dengan namja manis itu. Ah.. ide brilian ia akan mengenalkan donghyuk sebagai calon menantu pilihannya.

" Oemma akan menunggu Dongie sampai siap. Jja kita bersiap " nyonya Kim mengambil jalan tengah. Ia tidak ingin melihat sang calon menantu menampakkan wajah sedih karena perkataan Jinhwan. Ia juga akan mengingatkan Jinhwan untuk tidak berucap sesuatu hal yang bisa membuat calon menantunya sedih. Ih.. oemma ini bikin iri aja.

Donghyuk sampai di kamarnya dengan ditemani sang calon mertua. Jinhwan mengurungkan niatnya untuk menemani Donghyuk berganti setelah melihat nyonya Kim yang terlihat kesal padanya.

Nyonya kim memilihkan satu stel pakaian lengkap dengan aksesoris yang akan membuat dikenakan Donghyuk saat jalan-jalan. Celana merah selutut, kaos putih bergaris, dan jaket putih dilengkapi dengan beani merah yang bertengger indah dikepalanya. Sungguh, nyonya Kim menjadikan Donghyuk bersinar sore ini.

" Hyung, Hanbeen hyung " teriak Donghyuk memanggil hyungnya yang sedang bercengkrama di ruang tengah kediamannya.

" Wae, chagi kenapa berteriak? Dongie jangan berlari nanti jatuh! " Hanbin yang mulanya bertanya dengan nada rendah seketika meninggikan nadanya hingga empat oktaf karena melihat Donghyuk yang berlari menuruni tangga untuk menujunya.

Seketika namja manis itu berhenti dari larinya setelah mendengar teriakan sang hyung. Ia mengerjab polos. Sambil memamerkan senyum manis ia berucap, " mianhae, Dongie terlalu bersemangat "

Hanbin mendesah pelan. Melihat Donghyuk bersemangat seperti ini malah membuatnya was-was. Anak manis itu menjadi tidak terkendali dan menjadi lebih ceroboh disaat bersamaan. Jika seperti ini, ia menyesal sudah memanjakan Donghyuk dengan kasih sayangnya.

" Hyung sudah bilang berkali-kali untuk mengendalikan diri, jangan sampai terluka karena terlalu bersemangat seperti ini " Hanbin menasihati dongsaenganya yang sudah duduk manis disampingnya.

Donghyuk mengangguk agar Hanbin tak melanjutkan nasihat panjangnya. Bisa gagal acara jalan-jalannya jika Hanbin tak berhenti menasihatinya. Malu juga ada Jiwon yang juga duduk manis dihadapnnya ikut mendengar nasihat anak-anak yang dikumandangkan hyungnya.

" Ada apa tadi memanggil hyung sampai berteriak? " Hanbin kembali pada maksud Donghyuk yang memanggilnya dengan semangat.

" Dongie, mau pinjam sepatu putih milik Hanbin hyung. Kata oemma akan lebih manis kalau Dongie pakai sepatu putih tapi Dongie tidak punya " wajah Donghyuk memelas. Modus agar diberi pinjaman sepatu oleh hyungnya.

" Sepatu putih? tapi hyung tidak punya, chagi "

" Dongie pernah melihat sepatu putih di almari sepatu milik hyung saat Dongie mengembalikan sepatu hyung yang dipakai Dongie kemarin sore " Donghyuk ngeyel mempertahankan keinginannya.

Hanbin diam, mengingat-ingat semua warna sepatu yang ia miliki. Nihil, ia tak mengingat jika ia memiliki sepatu yang adiknya inginkan. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju almari sepatunya yang terletak di seberang ruang membuka pintunya dan menemukan sepatu yang dimaksud namja manis itu.

" Yang ini? " namja tampan itu mengangkat sepatu putih bermerek Adidas tepat di depan alamari sepatunya.

Donghyuk mengangguk sambil mengeluarkan jurus anadalannya. Tatapan mata anak anjing minta dipungut yang tidak akan pernah bisa Hanbin tolak. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Hanbin akan berusaha sekuat hati untuk tidak mengiyakan keinginan adiknya.

" Tidak untuk sepatu ini Dongie, yang lain saja "

Hancur sudah reputasi anak anjing minta dipungut yang selama ini Donghyuk agung-agungkan. Bagaimana nisa hyungnya dengan tidak berperi kemanuasiaan menolak keinginan dongsaeng manis satu-satunya.

" Ini bukan milik hyung, chagi. Yang lain saja ya, besok kita beli yang seperti ini " Oh, Kim Donghyuk mulia sekali hidupmu memiliki hyung yang sangat menyayangimu dan mau memberikan segalanya yang kau mau. Benar-benar membuat iri.

" Bukan milik hyung ya. Ya sudah Dongie pakai yang lain saja " ucap Donghyuk dengan wajah masam serta senyum kecutnya. Ia berjalan mendekati sang hyung yang masih berdiri di depan almari sepatunya.

" Sepertinya itu milik Jiwon. Itu sepatumu kan Kim? " tanya oemma Kim yang tiba-tiba mengambil sepatu yang masih dibawa Hanbin. " Dongie pakai sepatu itu saja. Barang milik Jiwon berarti milik oemma juga jadi, Dongie bisa memakainya kapan saja "

**Gubrak **

Jiwon serasa terjatuh dari tangga. Sepatu favoritnya, sepatu yang selama ini ia lindungi dari sang oemma. Harus ia relakan dipakai oleh orang lain selain dirinya. Sia-sia sudah usahanya menyembunyikan sepatu limited edition miliknya. Niatnya akan ia pakai saat kencan dengan Jisoo pupus sudah.

" Apa kau keberatan, Kim? " tanya nyonya Kim dengan nada super datarnya yang ia yakini sang anak tak berani membantah,

" Ani, pakai saja. Kau bebas memakainya. Yah.. silahkan saja " ucap Jiwon lesu.

Donghyuk semakin terlihat sempurna dengan sepatu putih yang telah ia kenakan. Tepat pukul empat mereka bertiga Jiwon, nyonya Kim dan Donghyuk meninggalkan kediaman Hanbin menuju salah satu mall milik perusahaan Bonsang.

Hanbin dan Jinhwan sengaja tidak ikut karena ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua saja. Maklum, setelah kehadiran Donghyuk diantara mereka waktu yang seharusnya mereka manfaatkan untuk berdua menjadi berkurang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Audi berwarna hitam itu berhenti di tempat parker salah satu mall milik perusahaan Bonsang yang terdapat di tengah kota Seoul. Jiwon turun lebih dulu, kemudian disusul sang oemma dan Donghyuk yang turun dari pintu belakang.

Namja kelinci itu menatap malas pada dua orang yang dari tadi asik dengan dunia mereka. Sepanjang perjalanan ia diacuhkan oleh sang oemma juga teman sebangkunya. Beruntung juga sebenaranya, karena sang oemma terus mengajak namja manis itu bicara tidak harus menyulitkannya ikut andil dalam pembicaraan yang tidak ia mengerti.

Kartun pororo, aksesoris wanita bahkan merek yang kedua orang itu sebutkan tak satupun pernah ia dengar. Ia hanya tahu kartun pororo. Itupun karena ia melihat Donghyuk menonton kartun penguin biru itu sampai tertidur karena menangis. Aksesoris wanita, meski ia pernah memberika itu pada Jisoo tak satupun ia membeli sendiri. Kalian tahu tuan muda Kim kita hanya perlu menyuruh pekerjanya.

Rencananya ketiga Kim beda usia itu akan membeli sepatu yang sama persis dengan milik Jiwon. Entah ada atau tidak nyonya Kim hanya ingin sepatu yang sama dengan yang dipakai calon menantu pilihannya. Donghyuk sudah menolak, tapi nyonya Kim kekeh dengan pendiriannya yang mengharuskan Donghyuk memiliki barang yang sama dengan Jiwon.

" Kita lihat sepatunya dulu baru oemma antar kau ke game center dilantai tiga, chagi " nyonya Kim mengajak Donghyuk kelantai dua tempat sepatu bermerek berjajar rapi.

" Oemma, Dongie tidak perlu sepatunya ini saja sudah cukup nanti … ya sudah kalau Dongie mau sepatu itu oemma tidak perlu membeli lagi " potong nyonya Kim tanpa menunggu kalimat Donghyuk selesai.

Jiwon membuat nafas kasar, melayang sudah sepatu limited edition yang ia impi-impikan. Donghyuk melirik takut pada Jiwon yang wajahnya mulai mengeras. Dengan hati gusar ia memberanikan diri menatap Jiwon dan meminta maaf.

" Sunbae, mianhae Dongie tidak bermaksud " Donghyuk menghentikan kalimatnya melihat wajah Jiwon yang sudah merah padam karna marah.

Saat ini ia siap jika namja kelinci itu akan menyemburkan api amarah yang sudah menggunung akibat ulahnya. Ia menggigit bibir tipisnya, kebiasaan saat ia takut menghadapi semua masalah. Masalah terberatnya saat ini adalah tidak ada Hanbin yang akan menenangkannya saat ia menangis atau memeluknya hangat saat tubuhnya bergetar karna takut.

Jiwon mencoba meredam amarahnya. Mendengar permintaan kalimat selanjutnya adalah pilihan yang tepat untuknya. Selain tahu maksud kalimat yang namja manis itu utarakan pada sang oemma juga mampu meredam ketakutan yang sedang dialami namja manis itu.

" Katakana apa maksudmu. Jangan buat aku salah paham dengan perkataanmu " Jiwon berucap datar namun dengan nada yang cukup membuat Donghyuk hanyut dari ketakutannya.

" Dongie tapi mau bilang, tidak usah membeli nanti Dongie akan minta Hanbin hyung saja " Donghyuk masih berucap takut. Meski ia mampu menguasai diri namun ketakutannya masih tetap bersemayam dalam dirinya.

Mendengar jawaban Donghyuk malah membuat Jiwon yang mulanya adem ayem ingin berniat pada namja manis itu mendelikkan matanya tajam. Ia benar-benar dibuat frustasi dengan pemikiran polos yang baru saja dikeluarkan oleh dongsaeng sahabatnya ini. Untung saja oemmanya memotong kalimatnya dan dengan semaunya sendiri memberikan sepatunya pada namja manis itu jika tidak, pastilah hancur persahabatan yang telah ia bangu selama ini.

" Apa kau mau menghancurkan persahabatanku dengan hyungmu? " tanya Jiwon sarkartis. Ia tak mau lagi memahami ketakutan yang kini melanda namja manis dihadapannya.

Donghyuk menggeleng. Ia tidak penya maksus demikian, yang ia tahu hanya meminta pada hyungnya sepatu yang sama lalu selesai semua masalah.

" Jika kau minta sepatu yang serupa pada Hanbin maka kau menghancurkan persahabatanku dengannya. Hanbin pasti akan berpikir aku tak mau memberikan sepatu itu padamu " oh, Kim Jiwon pemikiranmu begitu dangkal apa kau lupa Hanbin berjanji pada adiknya akan membelikan sepatu yang sama, nampaknya kau lupa.

" Tap-tapi Hanbin hyung sudah … Pakai saja sepatu itu kalau kau mau. Dasar tidak tahu diri, menyusahkan " Jiwon melenggang pergi setelah menerobos perkataan Donghyuk yang belum selesai.

Donghyuk menggigit bibirnya semakin keras. Tidak tahu diri, menyusahkan kata itu terus berputar dalam otaknya. Tangisnya pecah, meski tidak histeris tapi cukup membuat dadanya sesak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_TBC_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc datang dengan nista…**

Sarang datang dengan nuansa drama yang menggila #gapedulidilemparsendal.

Menggila, bener-bener menggila. Gila gara-gara tiap lanjut nulis pasti mood langsung down tapi bersyukur ini udah jadi meski feel ga dapet dan cerita semakin gaje. Yang penting choco udah melaksanakan kewajiban choco dan memenuhi hak reader tinggal reader memenuhi kewajibannya dan memberikan hak choco #modus minta review.

Kalo ada yang bingung kok tiba-tiba seminggu kemudian, kok ga ada cerita langkah-langkah Dongie sama oemma Kim bisa deket, jawabannya emang sengaja choco cepetin alurnya biar bisa nulis Dongie jadi anak kuliahan. Pokoknya nanti kalo masi ada yang belum mudeng silahkan ditanyakan melalui review atau PM pasti choco jawab kalo ada waktu #soksibuk.

Gomawo buat reader yang udah PM choco nanyain kapan Jidongnya, kapan sarangnya, kapan pasangan anjing kelinci diupdate, ini udah diupdate sama choco. Semoga ga kecewa. Untuk CYMS ditunggu aja, choco usahakan sebelum akhir bulan cerita abal choco diupdate semua karena setelahnya choco ga bakal update sampai awal bulan maret.

Oke-oke … Gomawo buat para reader yang nyempetin baca bahkan nunggu cerita abal yang choco buat #bow.

Gomawo juga buat yang uda review #DeepBowbuatkaliansemua

Gomawo lagi buat yang udah Fav, Foll, Guest juga sider yang meluangkan waktu buat baca cerita abal choco ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata …Gomawo.. Annyeong**

**.**

**.**


	5. Chapter 4

**SARANG**

Genre : romance, drama

Rating : T

Main Cast : Kim Jiwon Kim Donghyuk

Other Cast : Kim Hanbin, Kim Jinhwan, cast lain menyusul sesuai cerita

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, Orag tua, keluarga, sahabat, dan Fans

Warning : Yaoi, Typo

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_choco jin_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous chapter **

" Tap-tapi Hanbin hyung sudah … Pakai saja sepatu itu kalau kau mau. Dasar tidak tahu diri, menyusahkan "

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_happy reading_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghyuk meredam suara tangisnya dengan punggung tangan yang setia membekap mulutnya. Jiwon sudah menjauh. Meninggalkan Donghyuk yang saat ini menahan tangis akibat ucapan kasar sang namja kelinci. Sementara oemma Kim sudah berkeliaran mengobrak abrik berbagai sepatu dan tas yang tersedia.

Namja manis penyuka es krim itu mengusap air matanya kasar setelah puas menangis. Tak dihiraukannya lagi perkataan Jiwon yang memang mencubit hatinya terlalu kuat. Seingatnya Hanbin yang sudah memanjakannya selama tujuh belas tahun masa hidupnya tak pernah sekalipun mengatainya tak tahu diri, merepotkan atau kata kasar lainnya.

Bahkan ketika ia benar-benar merepotkan Hanbin dengan rengekkannya dan manjanya yang melebihi batas, tak sekalipun namja tampan itu membentak hanya untuk membuatnya tersadar agar tidak menjadi anak manja. Hyungnya itu akan berucap " dasar manja " dan membelai surainya sayang. Tapi tak mungkin ia meminta Jiwon melakukan hal itu padanya.

Atau saat dirinya sakit dan sang hyung begitu kerepotan merawatnya kerena harus membagi tugas antara mengerjakan laporan karya ilmiah dan mengurusinya, tak sekalipun mulut hyungnya berucap ia merepotkan. Yang Hanbin lakukan tersenyum manis padanya dan mengecup dahinya lama. Donghyukpun sadar Jiwon tak mungkin berlaku demikian.

Kesadaran akan siapa statusnya bagi kehidupan Jiwon membuat hati Donghyuk berdenyut sakit. Bagaiman bisa namja yang baru dikenalnya bisa mengucapkan kata kasar yang bahkan ia tak tahu maksud dari perkataannya. Namja manis itu tak sekalipun berniat untuk meminta sepatu Jiwon agar menjadi miliknya.

Jika ditelisik dari awal mula perdebatan mereka yang menjadikan Jiwon begitu dingin padanya adalah sepatu yang nyatanya tak pernah ia inginkan. Oemma Kim menyarankannya untuk memakai sepatu berwarna putih. Ia tak memilikinya dan namja manis itu ingat di alamri sepatu hyungnya ada sepasang sepatu yang oemma Kim usulkan.

Ia hanya menuruti apa saran oemma Kim. Ia juga sempat menolak dan akan memakai sepatu lain tapi oemma Kim memaksanya dengan berkata.

" Dongie pakai sepatu ini saja. Ini milik Jiwon hyung yang berarti juga milik oemma jadi Dongie bisa memakainya kapan saja " lagi-lagi Donghyuk hanya menurut.

Lalu disaat oemma Kim menawarkan sepatu yang sama untuknya ia menolak karena hyungnya sudah berjanji akan membelikannya sepatu yang sama persis. Dan oemma Kim memberi keputusan untuknya memakai sepatu Jiwon selamanya.

Dan baru saja namja kelinci itu dengan tanpa perasaan mengucapkan kalimat yang tentu saja semua orang tidak terima dengan ucapannya. Meski tidak terima Donghyuk tidak bisa berkata apapun, ia hanya menangis dan membiarkannya berlalu.

Namja manis itu berlari menuju oemma Kim yang sedang asik bercengkrama dengan seorang pelayan sambil mencoba beberapa sepatu olahraga. Donghyuk membuang wajah murungnya saat oemma Kim melihatnya dan tersenyum lebar. Ia membalas dengan senyuman yang tak kalah lebar. Meski matanya sembab sisa tangisnya yang berlangsung selama sepuluh menit ia tetap menunjukkan senyum anak-anaknya.

" Dongie kenapa matamu merah , nak? " oemma Kim bertanya saat Donghyuk mendudukkan pantatnya disebelah oemma Kim yang duduk dibangku panjang tempat mencoba sepatu.

" Apa kau menangis? "

**Deg**

Jiwon seperti tersengat listrik saat sang oemma menanyakan keadaan namja manis yang telah ia lukai. Matanya memandang Donghyuk yang kini tersenyum . ia tahu namja manis itu hanya tersenyum palsu. Batinnya merintih sakit. Tak kuasa melihat mata sembab yang baru sama menangis akibat ucapannya. Kau sadar ada orang menangis karena ucapanmu, Kim?

" Tidak, Dongie tadi kelilipan. Disana banyak debu. Mulai besok oemma harus menyuruh seluruh OB dan OG untuk lebih giat agar tidak ada debu lagi " Donghyuk berucap sambil menebar senyumnya. Meski menyimpan luka senyuman namja manis itu masih mampu membuat jantung seorang namja kelinci berdetak tak menentu.

" Baiklah, demi calon menantu oemma "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar matahari menerpa wajah ayu yang kini masih asik menikmati mimpi indahnya dari semalam. Tak sekalipun mata bermanik hitam itu terganggu dengan sinar yang menerpa wajahnya.

Hanbin semakin gencar memainkan korden berwarna coklat yang menjadi penutup jendela kamar dongsaengnya. Membuka kemudian menutup kembali agar sang dongsaeng tersayangnya terganggu dan berakhir dengan membuka mata. Namun ia harus menelan kecewa saat dongsaeng manisnya itu malah menyembunyikan kepalanya diselimut tebal yang membelit tubuh sintalnya.

Namja tampan itu menarik selimut yang dipakai adiknya hingga menampakkan tubuh Donghyuk yang memakai piyama beruang. Digoyang-goyangkan tubuh dongsaengnya agar membuka matanya. Hanbin semakin gencar menggoyangkan tubuh sintal itu yang berakibat mata kecil sang namja manis terbuka.

" Dongie bangun. Ini sudah jam enam kita akan terlambat kalau kau tak mau bangun. Hyung sudah membangunkanmu dari satu jam yang lalu. Ayo cepat bangun, chagi " Hanbin langsung menyemburkan kalimat yang sudah ia tahan dari sepuluh menit yang lalu. Ia cukup heran dengan dongsaengnya yang tidak mau dibangunkan. Tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu bersemangat dipagi hari.

" Dongie tidak ingin sekolah " ucap Donghyuk sambil mengerjabkan matanya menyesuaikan dengan sinar yang terus menerpa wajahnya.

" Wae? " Hanbin bertanya singkat. Sedikit bingung karena adiknya tiba-tiba menjadi pemalas.

" Malas saja " Donghyuk menjawab acuh. Bahkan matanya sudah mulai menutup kembali.

" Dongie sakit? "

" Ani hyung , Dongie malas saja " Donghyuk menjawab malas. Tubuhnya sudah membelakangi Hanbin yang menapanya penuh tanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dipagi yang sama dengan latar yang berbeda seorang namja kelinci sedang gusar dengan suasana hatinya. Dari semalam ia tak dapat hidup tenang. Tiap kali ia menutut mata, tiba-tiba bayangan seorang namja manis dengan mata sembab menghampirinya. Perkataan yang tak seharusnya ia ucapkanpun selalu terngiang ditelinganya.

Sayup-sayup perkataan namja manis yang berbohong pada oemmanyapun acap kali terdengar. Membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit, lagi dan lagi. Jiwon tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan hatinya. Yang jelas, tiap kali ia melihat mata cantik milik namja manis dongsaeng sahabatnya itu menitihkan air mata hatinya seakan tak merelakannya.

Hanya menyaksikan mata itu menitihkan air mata saja hatinya bergejolak. Apalagi sekarang yang jelas-jelas namja manis itu menangis akibat perkataannya. Dengan kata lain ialah yang menyebabkan air mata suci keluar dari peraduannya.

" Ada apa denganku? " tanyanya pada angin. Tahu tak akan ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya , Jiwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

**Tok **

**Tok**

**Tok **

" Won ah, oemma masuk nak " suara oemma Kim terdengar setelah ketukan pintu tiga kali.

Yeoja yang masih cantik diusianya yang menginjak empat puluh delapan tahun itu memasuki kamar sang putra dengan wajah murung. Terlihat sekali nyonya besar keluarga Kim itu tak bersemangat menjalani hari.

Beliau duduk di pinggir ranjang luas milik sang putra. Menatap tajam pada Jiwon yang masih berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya.

Jiwon menatap sang oemma bingung. Tidak biasanya sang oemma menyempatkan diri singgah di kamarnya jika tidak ada urusan penting. Mengingat hari masih pagi, biasanya mereka akan bertemu di meja makan.

" Apa kau mengucapkan sesuatu pada Dongie kemarin? " dengan suara datarnya nyonya Kim bertanya pada sang putra. Nyonya Kim menautkan alis curiga menunggu jawaban Jiwon.

" Kenapa oemma berkata seperti itu? " jawab Jiwon tak kalah datar. Ia jengah dengan pertanyaan oemmanya yang selalu perhatian pada namja manis yang bahkan bukan saudaranya.

" Oemma hanya memastikan. Dongie menjadi pendiam saat pulang dari mall. Bahkan ia tak mau menerima semua barang yang oemma belikan. Kau tidak mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuatnya berubahkan, Won ah? " Nyonya Kim bertanya penuh dengan gurat kesedihan. Merubah nada datarnya dengan nada yang sedemikian halus agar putranya mengerti ia sangat menghawatirkan namja manis kesayangannya.

" A-ani. A-aku tidak melakukan apapun " Jiwon berkata terbata. Kentara sekali ia sedang mengelak. Apa kau bercanda Kim, tidak melakukan sesuatu. Bahkan pelayan di mall saja tahu apa yang kau lakukan.

Oemma Kim menghela nafas pelan. Mendengar pernyataan putranya membuat air mukanya semakin murung. Bukan perkataan seperti itu yang ingin ia dengar dari sang putra melainkan pengakuan dan permintaan maaf. Ia telah mengetahui semuanya. Tentu saja sang pelayan melaporkan tindak tanduk sang putra padanya.

" Oemma tidak tahu apa yang kau ucapkan pada Dongie saat oemma meninggalkan kalian berdua. Yang jelas, oemma hanya ingin memiliki teman disaat-saat seperti ini. Kau tahu oemma tak pernah memiliki teman saat appamu berada di kantor hingga larut. Oemma kesepian Won ah, kau putra satu-satunya yang oemma miliki tapi kau lebih mementingkan pergi dengan yeojachingumu dari pada oemma. Hanya Dongie satu-satunya yang bisa menemani oemma. Tapi sekarang oemma sudah tidak punya teman lagi " ucap oemma Kim panjang lebar. Tergambar jelas paras ayunya menampakkan kesedihan.

Jiwon hanya menunduk mendengar perkataan oemmanya yang begitu menohok hati. Malu sekali. Itulah kata yang coba Jiwon tunjukkan dengan ia menundukkan kepala. Oemmanya sedih dan itu karnanya.

Oemma Kim meninggalkan kamar Jiwon dengan wajah terlukanya saat Jiwon masih asik menunduk menyembunyikan wajah penyesalannya. Tapi siapa sangka saat oemma Kim sudah berada di balik pintu kamar putranya seringai menakutkan terkembang dari bibrnya. Hah… nyonya Kim membuang nafas.

" Dasar kelinci babbo. Sudah tahu suka kenapa malah membuat calon menantuku sedih. Awas saja kalau Dongie tidak mau ke sini lagi ku sate hidup-hidup kau, Kim " nyonya Kim berucap sambil mengepalkan tangannya kearah pintu kamar Jiwon yang sudah tertutup rapat. Oemma kau usil sekali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jiwon memasuki kelas tepat saat bel tanda dimulainya pelajaran berbunyi. Namja kelinci itu celingak-celinguk mencari sosok yang biasanya sudah bertengger manis di bangkunya. Hingga saat Kwon seongsaenim memasuki kelas, Jiwon masih mengobrak-abrik pandangnya menelusuri tiapa bangku yang ada di kelasnya. Siapa tahu jika orang yang dicarinya bertransmigrasi kebangku lain.

" Kim Jiwon bisa kita mulai pelajarannya? "

Suara Kwon seongsaenim membuyarkan konsentrasi Jiwon yang masih asik menyisir pandang. Ia mengangguk dan secepat kilat menduduki bangkunya. Namja kelinci itu mengetuk kursi Jinhwan yang berada di depannya. Jinhwan menoleh, namja kelinci itu cepat-cepat menanyakan keberadaan teman sebangkunya.

" Dia dimana? " tanya Jiwon sambil menunjuk bangku di sebelahnya.

Jinhwan mengendikkan bahu tak tahu. Kembali namja mungil itu membalikan tubuhnya segera mendengar penjelasan sang guru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Han, tadi ada yang bertanya dimana Dongie " Jinhwan membuka suara saat ketiga Kim itu sudah duduk manis menunggu pesanan dikantin. Jiwon terbengong beberapa detik saat Jinhwan membuka aibnya.

Hanbin menatap namjanya bingung sebelum berucap, " siapa? "

Jinhwan tak menjawab. Namja mungil itu mengacungkan dagunya menunjuk Jiwon yang berada di sebelah sang namjachingu. Hanbin tersenyum tipis. Sahabatnya ini sudah mulai menyadari keberadaan dongsaeng manjanya ternyata.

Jiwon diam saja saat Jinhwan menunjuknya dengan dagu. Akan bereaksi model apa Jiwon tak tahu. Yang ia tahu yang menurutnya paling aman adalah diam.

" Dongie ada di rumah. Wae kau ingin bertemu dengan dongsaeng manisku? " Hanbin bertanya menggoda.

" Tidak. Aku hanya heran kelas sepi sekali tidak seperti biasanya. Ternyata dongsaeng manjamu tidak ada "

" Oh… kelas sepi ya? Menurutku biasa saja. Baru sehari Dongie tidak berangkat sekolah kau sudah kesepian begitu " Hanbin sengaja menggoda Jiwon yang saat ini terlihat gugup. Entah apa yang membuat namja kelinci itu gugup, yang jelas Hanbin sangat menikmati permainannya.

" Kau harus sering-sering ke rumah Hanbin agar tak kesepian, Jiwon ah. Oemmamu saja senang sekali bermain dengan Dongie kau pasti juga suka. Dongiekan sangat menggemaskan " Jinwhan ikut mengkompori Jiwon yang semakin salah tingkah.

" Chagi jangan menggodanya kau tidak lihat Jiwon salah tingkah begitu " seringai tipis keluar dari bibir namja tampan bermarga Kim itu.

" Arraseo "

Hening cipta terjadi selama beberapa menit hingga Jinhwan mulai membuka mulut kembali.

" Apa Dongie sudah tersenyum lagi? Aku takut ia akan murung terus kalau tidak ada yang minta maaf dan membujuknya. Jinhwan melirik Jiwon sebentar. Jiwon ah, apa kau tahu kenapa Dongie menjadi murung sepulang kalian dari mall? " Jinhwan bertanya pada dua orang sekaligus. Pada namjachingunya menanyakan keadaan dongsaeng manja kesayangan kekasihnya. Dan pada Jiwon perihal penyebab murungnya namja manis yang kini sedang megurung diri dirumah.

" A-aku …"

Jiwon kalang kabut menjawab pertanyaan Jinhwan. Meminta maaf dan membujuk yang dikeluarkan namja mungil itu begitu menyenggol hatinya. Meski tak ada yang menuduh, Jiwon merasa semua manusia yang mengajaknya bicara hari ini seperti menyudutkannya akan sikap namja manis yang mampu membuat jantungnya tak karuan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_TBC_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc datang dengan nista…**

Gomawo buat para reader yang nyempetin baca bahkan nunggu cerita abal yang choco buat #bow.

Gomawo juga buat yang uda review #DeepBowbuatkaliansemua

Gomawo lagi buat yang udah Fav, Foll, Guest juga sider yang meluangkan waktu buat baca cerita abal choco ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata …Gomawo.. Annyeong**

**.**

**.**


	6. Chapter 5

**SARANG**

Genre : romance, drama

Rating : T

Main Cast : Kim Jiwon Kim Donghyuk

Other Cast : Kim Hanbin, Kim Jinhwan, cast lain menyusul sesuai cerita

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, Orag tua, keluarga, sahabat, dan Fans

Warning : Yaoi, Typo

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_choco jin_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelumnya choco mau nanggepin dulu kenapa Dongie dicerita ini sangat manja dan terkesan menye-menye sebagai seorang namja. Dongie juga choco ceritain sebagai namja yang dikit-dikit nangis, ngambek, manja dan bertingkah seperti anak kecil lainnya hal ini sengaja choco buat untuk kebutuhan cerita. Dan hal yang berkaitan dengan sifat-sifat diatas akan choco ceritakan seiring dengan bertambahnya chapter dicerita ini. Mohon hal ini menjadi pertimbangan bagi para reader yang akan membaca agar nantinya tidak terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan seperti menganggap Dongie namja lemah, namja egois, dan lain sebagainya. Terlebih kehilangan rasa untuk membaca cerita abal buatan choco. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous chapter **

" A-aku …"

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_happy reading_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" A-aku tak tahu. Saat pulangpun anak itu sudah murung " kata Jiwon tergagap. Kau berdusta Kim. Kau tahu semuanya bahkan penyebabnya. Tak sepatah katapun keluar baik dari mulut Jinhwan maupun Hanbin menanggapi jawaban Jiwon.

Trio Kim itu masih duduk tenang di kantin sekolah. Menghabiskan sisa waktu istirahat yang hanya lima belas menit. Sudah lama Jiwon tak menikmati suasana seperti ini. Duduk bertiga dengan dua sahabatnya terlebih dengan sahabat karibnya Kim Hanbin. Kalian tahu pasti penyebabnya kan?

Sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang lama juga. Hanya saja Jiwon merasakan ia sudah begitu jauh dari Hanbin. Kebiasaan-kebiasaan yan mereka lakukan lenyap begitu saja semenjak ia mengenal Jisoo. Terlebih saat ia memacari yeoja itu. Perlahan namun pasti persahabatannya menjadi renggang. Apalagi sekarang Hanbin lebih sibuk dengan dongsaeng manisnya. Waktunya semakin sedikit untuk bersama sang sahabat.

" Kau tak menemui Jisoo? " Hanbin bertanya pada Jiwon yang asik meminum jus jeruknya.

" Tidak " jawabnya singkat.

" Bagus. Kalau bukan kau yang menemuinya maka dia yang menemuimu " ucap Hanbin lagi saat melihat Jisoo mendekat ke meja mereka. Yeoja itu berjalan dengan senyum mengembang dibibirnya. Entahlah apa yang menyebabkan yeoja itu memamerkan senyumannya. Karena akan menemui "dompet kelilingnya" mungkin.

Pasangan yang berada satu meja dengan Jiwon itu berdecak malas. Malas sekali, hingga rasanya mereka berdua tak ingin lagi satu meja dengan pasangan straight disebelahnya. Wajah yang dibuat polos itu, senyum yang dibuat manis itu, Jinhwan tahu semuanya palsu. Yeoja ular itulah sebutan yang ia dan oemma Jiwon buat.

" Kami akan ke kelas terlebih dahulu " Jinhwan berucap agar bisa menghindar satu meja dengan yeoja ular itu. Ia sama sekali tak tertarik melihat loovy doovy ala pasangan straight yang menurutnya palsu itu. Namun saat ia dan Hanbin akan beranjak, yeoja ular itu cepat-cepat mencegahnya untuk pergi.

" Oppa tidak perlu pergi. Aku ingin berkenalan dengan sahabat Jiwon oppa juga. Sebagai kekasih yang baik aku juga harus mengenal sahabatnyakan? " Jisoo berucap sambil melempar senyum manis. Berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya yang menginginkan kedua namja itu pergi. Seperti yang ia bilang tadi. Ia ingin menjadi kekasih yang baik (huwek). Semakin ia baik, semakin baik pula uang Jiwon mengalir padanya.

" Bukankah kau sudah mengenal kami Jisoo-ssi? Kami termasuk siswa terkenal di sekolah " Jinhwan menyombongkan diri dengan statusnya.

Bagaimana tidak terkenal kalau kau seorang ketua klub vocal dari keluarga kaya. Masih ditambah dengan namjachingumu yang juga kaya itu adalah ketua klub dance juga basket dilengkapi dengan kau sahabat dari siswa terkaya dan pemilik sekolah yang memegang kekuasaan lebih dari kepala sekolah. Betapa kau sangat terkenal untuk menjalani masa sekolah yang hanya tiga tahun itu.

" Aku memang sudah mengenal oppa. Tapi aku ingin mengenal oppa secara pribadi " Jisoo tertunduk malu.

Mengenal secara pribadi dia bilang. Punya apa ia ingin mengenal mereka secara pribadi. Tidak tahu malu dan percaya diri sekali yeoja ini. Jinhwan membuang nafas. Kalau ia tak segera pergi, pastilah ia akan menjadi darah akan meninggi menghadapi yeoja ular yang sok bersahabat ini.

" Mianhae, aku tidak tertarik mengenalmu apalagi secara pribadi. Aku sangat pemilih dalam berteman. Kau tahu aku tak mungkin sembarangan memilih teman. Bisa merusak reputasiku " Jinhwan menumpahkan kekesalannya melalui kalimat. Namja mungil ini paling ahli dalam menjatuhkan lawan dengan perkataannya.

Hanbin mengekori namjachingunya menuju kelas. Sebelumnya ia melemar tatapan mematikan yang mengakibatkan Jiwon menunduk canggung. Baru saja ia menikmati indahnya kembali kemasa damainya namun harus terbengkalai begitu saja.

" Oppa, nanti kita jalan-jalan sebentar ya setelah pulang sekolah " setelah pasangan sesama jenis itu pergi Jisoo mengungkapkan tujuannya menemui Jiwon. Pastilah ia mengajak jalan-jalan dengan tujuan untuk meminta beberapa barang yang ia inginkan. Mari kita tinggalkan pasangan straight ini agar Jisoo lebih leluasa meminta-minta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari mulai beranjak dari peraduannya namun seorang namja manis masih bergelung di dalam selimut tebalnya. Namja manis itu sama sekali tak keluar kamar sepeninggal hyungnya berangkat sekolah. Jangankan keluar kamar, untuk sekedar mandi yang jelas-jelas bisa ia lakukan di dalam kamar saja ia enggan.

Wajah sayu, mata bengkak, rambut acak-acakan lengkap sudah kondisi memprihatinkan yang dialami namja manis itu. Seharian ini ia hanya melanjutkan tangisnya yang dari kemarin sore tak mau berhenti kala kata yang diucap namja kelinci itu menyambar pendengarannya.

Donghyuk membolak balikkan tubuhnya tak tentu arah diatas kesurnya yang luas. Menyesal juga ia tidak berangkat sekolah kalau hyungnya ternyata pulang begitu terlambat.

" Ish, hyungie lama sekali. Dongiekan jadi kesepian " Donghyuk bergumam dengan kalimat yang sama dari pagi. Tepatnya mulai pukul sembilan.

Namja manja itu memakai selimutnya hingga menutupi kepalanya. Gelisah juga menunggu hyungnya yang dari tadi tidak pulang-pulang. Kepalanya menyembul keluar dari selimut tebalnya saat ia mendengar deruman mobil memasuki halaman rumah. Cepat-cepat ia beranjak dari kasurnya menyambut hyung kesayangannya yang sudah datang.

" Hyungie… Jinan hyungie .." panggil Donghyuk yang masih berapa didalam kamar.

" Jinan hyung… Jinan hyu….ng… "

Ia berlari menuju hyung yang ia kira Jinan hyungnya. Kecewa harus namja manis itu dapatkan ketika yang datang bukan Jinhwan. Teriakan-teriakan yang membahana tadi berganti dengan hening cipta.

Namja manis itu langsung berhenti dari lari dan teriakannya begitu mengetahui Jiwonlah yang datang bersama Hanbin hyungnya. Bukan Jinhwan seperti yang diinginkannya.

" Dongie, hyung pulang " Hanbin menyapa adiknya yang mematung dianak tangga teratas.

" Ne " jawab Donghyuk singkat.

Namja manis itu masih shock dengan keberadaan Jiwon. Ia juga merasa terancam jika Jiwon tiba-tiba akan mengatainya lagi. Perasaan Donghyuk campur aduk antara takut, sedih dan senang bisa melihat wajah Jiwon lagi. Tapi rasa takut lebih mendominasi.

" Kenapa berdiri disana, apa Dongie tidak ingin menyambut hyung? " Hanbin menatap bingung pada dongsaengnya yang masih mematung ditempatnya. Tidak seperti biasanya yang dari manapun ia pergi selalu memberi pelukan.

Donghyuk tersenyum pada hyungnya kemudian berlari meski tidak begitu kencang menuruni tangga. Ia menghambur pada hyungnya. Memeluk Hanbin menyalurkan ketakutannya. Donghyuk membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Hanbin menghindari tatapan dari namaja kelinci sahabat hyungnya.

" Kenapa Dongie tidak mandi? " Hanbin bertanya disela pelukannya. Ia hafal betul Dongsaengnya masih menggunakan pakaian yang sama. Piyama pororo pemberian oemma Kim.

Donghyuk menggeleng sebagai jawaban yang dihadiahi sebuah cubitan sayang pada hidungnya.

" Jinan hyung mana? " namja manis itu menanyakan namjachingu hyungnya yang selalu menemaninya sejak ia tinggal di rumah Hanbin.

" Jinan hyung tidak bisa kesini. Sebagai gantinya hyung mengajak Jiwon hyung, bagaimana? " Hanbin memperhatikan tingkah adiknya yang tidak sekalipun menatap Jiwon.

Tak ada jawaban dari Donghyuk. Namja manis itu malah asik memainkan kancing jas sekolah hyungnya yang masih terpakai.

" Pulanglah, Kim. Dongie tidak ingin kau temani. Biar nanti dia ikut denganku saja " Hanbin mengusir Jiwon yang masih asik berdiri memandang adegan kakak beradik itu.

" Hyung mau kemana? " Donghyuk akhirnya membuka mulut setelah kurang lebih lima menit membisu.

" Hyung harus rapat dengan para pemegang saham malam ini. Dongie bisa ikut kalau tidak ingin ditemani Jiwon hyung. Jinan hyung sudah ada janji dengan oemmanya jadi tidak bisa menemanimu. Bagaimana, Dongie mau ikut hyung? " namja tampan itu memberi pilihan dongsaeng manisnya.

Donghyuk berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab. Otaknya yang cerdas ia paksa untuk berpikir menentukan hal mana yang seharusnya ia pilih. Jika ia memilih dirumah, maka ia akan ditemani oleh Jiwon. Teman sebangku yang sudah membuatnya menangis. Tapi jika ia memilih ikut Hanbin, yang ada ia akan diacuhkan selama rapat berlangsung. Sama saja ia sendirian. Namja semok itu membuka suara setelah perdebatan batin yang panjang.

" Dongie di rumah saja bersama Jiwon sunbae " ucap Donghyuk final. Ia berharap Jiwon tidak lagi melukai hatinya.

" Kalau begitu kita mandi lalu makan malam " Hanbin menggandeng adiknya menuju kamar Donghyuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hanbin meninggalkan rumah setelah menyelesaikan makan malamnya bersama Jiwon dan Donghyuk. Namja tampan itu tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain meminta bantuan Jiwon untuk menjaga dongsaeng manjanya. Jinhwan namjachingunya sudah ada janji dengan sang oemma sehingga tidak bisa meluangkan waktu untuk berkunjung kerumahnya.

Untunglah Jiwon dengan senang hati menerima permintaannya. Hanbin tidak ingin memikirkan hal apa yang sedang sahabatnya rencanakan atau hal apa yang menyebabkan sahabatnya mau membantunya menemani Donghyuk di rumahnya malam ini. Yang pasti, ia hanya berfikir adiknya tidak akan kesepian di rumah.

" Kau tidak belajar ? " Jiwon mengajak Donghyuk bicara disela kebisuan yang mereka buat lebih dari dua puluh menit yang lalu.

Namja yang diajaknya bicara hanya menggeleng. Tidak berniat membuka suara karna asik memfokuskan pandangannya pada layar televisi yang menampakkan adegan romantis (?) dua ekor penguin biru sedang bermain ayunan ditemani beruang putih baik hati.

" Apa kau tidak bosan hanya menonton kartun itu? " lagi-lagi Donghyuk menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Jiwon.

Jengah dari tadi hanya dijawab dengan gelengan Jiwon bersiap membuka suara kembali. Namun ia urungkan saat suara Hanbin tiba-tiba menyambar pendengarannya. 'Jangan membentak Donghyuk. Anak itu memiliki trauma dengan suara tinggi yang berlebihan. Juga jangan mengganggunya saat ia menonton kartun kesukaannya karna kau pasti akan mendapatkan serangan tak terduga darinya.'

Namja kelinci itu menghela nafas. Dari pada ia membuat kesalahan lebih baik ia belajar untuk esok hari di kamar sahabatnya. Baru tiga langkah ia berjalan tiba-tiba Donghyuk menghentikan langkahnya.

" Sunbae mau kemana? " Jiwon memutar bola matanya. 'Tadi mengabaikanku sekarang aku pergi diintrogasi'

" Ke kamar hyungmu. Aku akan belajar sendiri kalau kau tidak belajar "

" Dongie mau belajar. Em… " Donghyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya. Seperti ragu akan menyampaikan sesuatu.

Namja kelinci yang menyadari tingkah aneh dongsaeng sahabatnya itu menyipitkan matanya yang hanya satu garis. Didahinya juga sudah ada perempatan yang menandakan keingintahuanya.

" Wae? "

" Dongie tidak berani mematikan DVDnya "

**Gubrak **

Ucapan polos seorang Kim Donghyuk mampu membuat tuan muda Kim Jiwon semakin menambah perempatan didahinya. Seorang namja berusia tujuh belas tahun tidak berani mematikan DVD yang sudah menjadi sumber kehidupannya. Lelucon macam apa itu?

Sambil berdecak Jiwon mendekat pada televisi yang masih menayangkan drama penguin biru kesukaan Donghyuk. Namja kelinci itu mematikan televise dan DVD serta mencabut semua kabel yang tertancap pada sumber listrik. Setelahnya ia melangkah kembali menuju kamar Hanbin.

" Sunbae, belajarnya dikamar Dongie saja, ne " Donghyuk berhenti saat kakinya sudah berada dipintu kamarnya. Jiwon mengangguk. Tanpa berkata ia mengikuti Donghyuk yang sudah masuk kekamarnya.

Jantung Jiwon menjadi berdetak tak karuan. Kamar Donghyuk mengingatkannya pada ciuman yang tak bisa ia kendalikan. Dimana ia tergoda pada tubuh sintal Donghyuk yang hanya memakai kaos tipis dan celana selututnya.

Pangeran Kim itu menjatuhkan pantanya pada kasur empuk Donghyuk yang sangat berantakkan. Disapunya setiap sudut kamar namja manis itu dengan mata sipitnya. Pandangannya berhenti pada sebuah foto yang menampakkan dirinya dan Hanbin saat masih duduk dibangku SD berada diatas meja belajar sang namja manis itu.

" Kenapa ada fotoku disini? " Jiwon bertanya pada Donghyuk yang sibuk mencari buku pelajarannya.

" Oemma Kim yang menaruhnya disitu " jawab namja manis itu tanpa menatap Jiwon. Ia masih sibuk mencari bukunya.

" Oemma, bagaiman bisa … Wae, sunbae mau menuduh Dongie yang meminta foto sunbae seperti saat Dongie memakai sepatu milik sunbae? Ini, Dongie kembalikan pada sunbae dan bilang pada oemma Kim jangan lagi memberikan barang apapun pada Dongie " Donghyuk memutus kalimat Jiwon. Namja manis itu mati-matian mengeluarkan kalimat yang terkesan berani pada Jiwon.

" Bilang juga pada oemma Kim jangan lagi menemui Dongie. Dongie tidak mau lagi merepotkan sunbae ataupun oemma Kim seperti yang sunbae bilang " mata Donghyuk sudah berkaca saat kalimat terakhirnya berhasil keluar dari mulutnya.

Namja kelinci itu memandang Donghyuk dengan tatapan bersalahnya. Ia merasa menjadi orang yang tak punya hati sekarang. Ia seakan merasakan perih hati Donghyuk yang sudah mendapat ucapan kasarnya.

" Aku tidak akan mengambilnya " Jiwon menolak foto yang Donghyuk acungkan padanya. Namja sagitarius itu tak bermaksud mengulik kembali ucapannya.

" Wae, bukankan ini milik sunbae? Dongie sudah berencana akan mengembalikannya saat oemma Kim kesini, karena sunbae sudah disini Dongie akan kembalikan sekarang " Donghyuk memaksa Jiwon menerima foto yang diacungkannya.

" YAK! SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGAMBILNYA KIM DONGHYUK!" Jiwon tanpa sadar melanggar peringatan sahabatnya untuk tidak membentak Donghyuk dalam kondisi apapun.

" Hiks…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_TBC_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc datang dengan nista…**

**SARANG **datang dengan cerita yang semakin tak terarah…

Oke oke Gomawo buat para reader yang nyempetin baca bahkan nunggu cerita abal yang choco buat #bow.

Gomawo juga buat yang uda review #DeepBowbuatkaliansemua

Gomawo lagi buat yang udah Fav, Foll, Guest juga sider yang meluangkan waktu buat baca cerita abal choco ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata …Gomawo.. Annyeong**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_TBC_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc datang dengan nista…**

Gomawo buat para reader yang nyempetin baca bahkan nunggu cerita abal yang choco buat #bow.

Gomawo juga buat yang uda review #DeepBowbuatkaliansemua

Gomawo lagi buat yang udah Fav, Foll, Guest juga sider yang meluangkan waktu buat baca cerita abal choco ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata …Gomawo.. Annyeong**

**.**

**.**


	7. Chapter 6

**SARANG**

Genre : romance, drama

Rating : T

Main Cast : Kim Jiwon Kim Donghyuk

Other Cast : Kim Hanbin, Kim Jinhwan, cast lain menyusul sesuai cerita

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, Orag tua, keluarga, sahabat, dan Fans

Warning : Yaoi, Typo

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_choco jin_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Untuk menikmati Fanfic IKON yang lain silahkan buka Pen Name

**FyRraiy ramenkuahsoda Adeknya Mas Hanbin sinosijak7 ArolinaR**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous chapter **

" Hiks…"

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_happy reading_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jiwon gelagapan saat suara tangis Donghyuk menghampiri indera pendengarannya. Tamatlah sudah riwayat hidupnya ditangan Hanbin. Namja kelinci itu mendekat pada Donghyuk yang masih membawa bingkai fotonya. Tiba-tiba langkahnya berhenti saat Donghyuk juga ikut melangkahkan kakinya dengan arah berlawanan.

Terlihat namja manis itu begitu ketakutan. Tubuhnya bergetar dan wajahnya dihiasi dengan raut ketakutan. Nyata sekali ia tidak bisa menerima suatu bentakkan.

Jiwon memutuskan untuk merengkuh tubuh namja manis yang terus memanggilnya sunbae. Meski tangan Donghyuk memukul dadanya bertubi-tubi hingga membuatnya kesakitan, ia tetap bertahan. Memeluk tubuh lemah yang kini terus berderai air mata.

Jiwon tidak tahu trauma apa yang dimiliki dongsaeng sahabatnya ini hingga tidak bisa menerima suara tinggi. Bukan hanya tinggi sebenarnya, tapi juga kasar. Dan kedua suara tadi sudah ia berikan untuk namja manis itu.

" Dongie ya " namja kelinci itu memanggil Donghyuk yang saat ini menelusupkan wajahnya dibahu kokoh seorang pangeran Kim. Tangannya sudah mengusap sayang punggung namja manja itu.

Donghyuk tidak bersuara sama sekali. Hanya isakan yang dapat Jiwon dengar. Ia semakin kalut kalau-kalau Donghyuk tidak mau menghentikan tangisnya sampai Hanbin pulang nanti.

" Kita tidur saja, ne. Tidak usah belajar sekarang " Jiwon berharap Donghyuk mau mengabulkan ajakannya. Setidaknya saat Hanbin menyaksikan Donghyuk sudah tidur namja itu tidak akan banyak bertanya.

Namja kelinci itu mendekat pada ranjang dengan Donghyuk masih berada direngkuhannya. Tak ada niatan ia melepaskan Donghyuk dari pelukannya. Ia merasa dibutuhkan untuk saat ini. Meski ia sering memeluk Jisoo namun rasanya berbeda.

Jisoo tidak pernah memberikan kehangatan seperti halnya Donghyuk. Jisoo tidak pernah sepenuhnya bersandar padanya dan mencurahkan air mata dalam rengkuhannya. Bahkan Jisoo tidak seperti Donghyuk yang bisa memporak porandakan kerja jantungnya.

Jiwon merebahkan tubuh lemah Donghyuk pada ranjang king zise milik namja manis itu. Meski tubuhnya sudah tidak bergetar dan tangisnya sudah reda nampak sekali shock masih menyerang namja manis itu.

" Dongie ingin minum susu sebelum tidur? " Jiwon bertanya kebiaasaan namja manis itu sebelum tidur. Hanbin sudah berpesan padanya untuk membuatkan susu coklat untuk dongsaengnya sebelum tidur.

Donghyuk mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Jiwon langsung meninggalkan kamar Donghyuk menuju dapur untuk membuat susu coklat. Sesampainya di dapur, ia tidak langsung membuat susu malah sibuk menetralkan kerja jantungnya yang dari tadi berdebar kencang.

" Kim Jiwoon, sadarlah " namja sagitarius itu memukul pelan dadanya berulang kali. Menyadarkan bahwa ia sudah mulai masuk dalam perangkap cinta seorang Kim Donghyuk.

" Tapi kenapa hatiku juga ikut sakit saat melihat anak itu menangis, ya? Dan juga kenapa dengan entengnya aku memanggil dia Dongie, ish " Jiwon mulai frustasi dengan pikiran dan perasaannya sendiri. Mungkin kamu harus berkonsultasi dengan choco, Jiwonnie.

" Sunbae " suara Donghyuk menyadarkan Jiwon dari frustasi yang mengkungkungnya. Cepat-cepat ia menuangkan bubuk susu dan air hangat dalam gelas yang sudah ia ambil dari rak. Mengaduk empat putaran dan ia melesat ke kamar namja manis itu kembali.

Dilihatnya Donghyuk sudah mulai tenang. Isakkannya sudah reda dan matanya juga sudah tidak menitihkan air mata. Wajahnya sudah kembali seperti semula meski masih agak sembak. Manis, ucap Jiwon dalam hati.

Langkahnya begitu tegas menuju Donghyuk yang bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Lalu ia mengulurkan segelas susu coklat yang baru ia buat. Jiwon sedikit was-was menunggu respon Donghyuk mengenai susu buatannya.

Seumur-umur baru kali ini ia membuat susu. Jangankan untuk orang lain untuk diri sendiri saja ia tidak pernah. Ia punya banyak orang yang harus mengerjakan hal sesepele apapun, aniya?

" Gomawo, sunbae " Donghyuk tersenyum manis setelah menghabiskan susu buatan Jiwon.

" Oh, ne. Apa enak? " tanya Jiwon ragu sambilmeletakkan gelas kosong bekas susu itu dinakas. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika Donghyuk tersenyum palsu. Lalu melaporkan semua perbuatannya pada Hanbin.

" Eung " Donghyuk mengangguk mantap dengan senyum yang masih terkembang dibibir ranumnya. Wajahnya juga bercahaya. Jiwon berpikir namja manis itu tidak sedang berbohong.

" Susu yang dibuat sunbae lebih enak dari pada yang dibuat hyung " Donghyuk baru saja memuji pangeran Kim yang telah membentaknya. Anak ini terlalu jujur, aniya?

Jiwon ikut tersenyum menyambut pujian Donghyuk. Tidak menyangka ia membuat susu dengan tangannya sendiri dan hasilnya bisa dinikmati. Ah, apa pangeran Kim itu lupa jika Hanbin sudah memberinya resep pembuatan susu yang biasanya ada di kardus susu itu? Dia terlalu sombong rupanya?

" Jja, sekarang tidurlah. Nanti aku bisa diamuk hyungmu kalau dia pulang kau belum tidur " Jiwon berkata dengan nama sesedih mungkin. Berbanding terbalik dengan kerja jantungnya yang harus bekerja ekstra.

" Sunbae di sinikan menemani Dongie sampi tidur? " Donghyuk bertanya dengan puppy eyes andalannya yang mampu membuat musuh luluh seketika.

Jiwon mengangguk. Seperti yang dikatakan Hanbin, Donghyuk tidak bisa tidur jika sendirian. Ia harus menemani sampai namja manis itu terlelap. Namja kelinci itu merebahkan tubuhnya disebelah Donghyuk yang masih kosong. Dan disambut dengan pelukan hangat oleh namja manis dongsaeng sahabatnya.

Mulutnya akan terbuka namun tertutup kembali. Hanbin juga sudah memberi tahunya, Donghyuk selalu memeluk orang yang berada satu ranjang dengannya hingga terlelap. Ia berpikir Donghyuk sangat kekanakan saat itu. Tapi saat semua itu terjadi, Jiwon hanya bisa merelakan tubuhnya dipeluk dengan erat oleh namja semok yang kini satu ranjang dengannya.

" Dongie ya " panggil Jiwon pada Donghyuk. Posisi mereka saat ini begitu romantis. Seperti pasangan suami istri yang akan melewatkan malam bersama.

" Eung " Donghyuk mengangkat kepalanya. Tadi ia menelusupkan wajah manisnya pada dada bidang Jiwon. Sedang namja kelinci itu mengusap halus setiap anak rambut namja manis dalam dekapannya.

" Kenapa kau terus memanggilku sunbae? " Jiwon bertanya hal yang sudah lama ingin ia ketahui jawabannya. Sangat penasaran kenapa teman satu bangkunya itu terus memanggilnya sunbae bukan hyung seperti Donghyuk memanggil teman sekelasnya yang lain.

Donghyuk tidak langsung menjawab. Matanya berkedip lucu membuat Jiwon tersenyum karena gemas melihat tampang polos namja manis itu. Tangannya tiba-tiba bergerak menyentil hidung mancung Donghyuk sambil bertanya kembali.

" Wae? "

" Em, Karena Dongie takut mau panggil hyung. Nanti kalau Dongie panggil hyung,sunbae marah. Waktu itu Dongie tidak sengaja panggil hyung, sunbae marah " ucap Donghyuk polos.

Semua yang dikatakan Donghyuk benar. Saat terjadinya tragedi ciuman karna hilang kendali itu Donghyuk tanpa sengaja memanggilnya sunbae dan Jiwon, meski ia tidak marah. Namun Donghyuk menganggap namja kelinci itu tidak terima dengan panggilannya.

" Waktu itu aku tidak marah. Aku hanya memastikan kalau kau memanggilku hyung tapi kau malah mau menangis. Mulai sekarang panggil aku hyung, ne " Jiwon berkata lembut. Ia menyadari bahawa Donghyuk bukanlah namja sepertinya yang bisa menerima ucapan kasar dan keras salam satu waktu.

Donghyuk mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya lucu. Semakin membuat Jiwon gemas dengan namja manis itu. Kini tangannya sudah memeluk pinggang namja manis itu posesif seakan ialah pemilik dari namja manis dalam rengkuhannya. Sedang tangan satunya terus membelai surai halus Donghyuk yang mulai memejamkan mata. Iapun ikut memejamkan mata menikmati wangi yang menguar dari tubuh sintal namja dalam dekapannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Warna jingga mendominasi langit sore begitu indah. Tiga namja Kim sedang menikmati asiknya bersepeda di kawasan sungai Han yang ramai pengunjung. Donghyuk tertawa keras saat Hanbin mencoba menyalib laju sepedanya yang mulai tak terkendali.

" Dongie jangan terlalu cepat " Jinhwan memperingatkan Donghyuk yang semakin tak terkendali.

Baru saja mulut namja mungil itu terkatub dan,

**Brakk**

Donghyuk sudah terbaring di jalan dengan sepeda yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Hanbin dan Jinhwan semakin mempercepat kayuhannya menuju sang korban kecelakaan.

" Hyungie, appo. Hiks.. appoyo" Donghyuk sudah berderai air mata saat kedua hyungnya membangunkannya dari jalanan.

" Gwenchana, sudah ada hyung di sini. Jja, kita bersihkan lukamu lalu membeli es krim " Hanbin memapah tubuh berisi Donghyuk untuk duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di pinggir sungai itu.

Jinhwan membasuh lutut Donghyuk yang terluka menggunakan air mineral yang sudah ia siapkan sebelum bersepeda. Namja manis itu meringis perih saat air mineral itu menyapu darah yang mengalir dari lututnya.

" Hyungie appo … " namja Capricorn itu menyalurkan sakitnya dengan mencengkeram tangan Hanbin yang kini sudah mulai memerah.

" Nanti kalau sudah beli es krim sakitnya hilang, chagi " Hanbin menghibur Donghyuk agar dongsaeng manjanya itu berhenti merengek. Dan sepertinya cara Hanbin berhasil. Kini wajah dongsaeng tersayangnya itu menjadi cerah. Matanya juga sudah kembali berbinar.

" Ne, kita beli es krim sekarang " ucap Donghyuk semangat. Kini ia sudah berdiri melupakan sakit dilututnya.

Hanbin dan Jinhwan tersenyum melihat kelakuan dongsaeng manjanya yang seperti anak kecil. Ketiganya berjalan menuju kedai es krim tak jauh dari sungai Han berada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Oemma sudah mempersiapkan hadiah menarik saat kelulusanmu nanti, Won ah " oemma Kim memandang Jiwon dengan tatapan menggodanya. Membuat Jiwon menyipitkan matanya yang hanya satu garis itu.

" Hadiah? " tanya Jiwon tak percaya.

" Ne, hadiah. Kau pasti menyukainya " Oemma Kim yakin dengan rencananya.

" Tapi kelulusanku masih lama. Bahkan aku belum ujian " Jiwon berkata seperti mengingatkan sang oemma.

Omma Kim tersenyum mendengar jawaban putra semata wayangnya. Bagaimanapun ia tahu kalau ujian kelulusan belum dimulai, apa anaknya ini lupa jika ia pemilik sekolah tempatnya belajar? Oemma Kim tidak ingin lagi meneruskan percakapannya dengan sang putra. Jika ia terus menjawab, perdebatan sengit antaranya dengan Jiwon tidak akan selesai hingga tengah malam nanti.

" Oemma akan menjenguk Dongie "

" Wae? " tanya Jiwon bingung setelah sang oemma berkata akan menjenguk Donghyuk. Sebenarnya ia juga penasaran karna namja manis itu tadi pagi tidak berangkat sekolah lagi.

" Kemarin Dongie jatuh dari sepeda " oemma Kim menjawab sesuai berita yang ia dapat dari Donghyuk. Namja manis itu masih saja diteror oleh ratu Kim ini.

Jiwon berpikir dalam diam. Menimbang-nimbang apa sebaiknya ia ikut dengan sang oemma atau tidak. Sebagian hatinya berkata ikut namun egonya menolak. Pridenya sebagai namja straight akan ternoda saat mulutnya mengatakan ikut pada oemmanya.

Namun jantungnya yang selalu bekerja ekstra saat berhadapan dengan namja manis itu tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa asupan semangat bekerjanya berkurang. Hari ini namja kelinci itu tak menikmati debaran yang biasa ia rasakan. Jiwon mulai merasa saat dirinya tidak bertemu Donghyuk, jantungnya tidak bekerja sama sekali.

" Ayo berangkat " ajak oemma Kim menggandeng tangan kanan Jiwon.

" Kemana? " Jiwon bertanya bodoh. Ia masih berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

" Menjenguk Dongie. Jja, tidak usah buang waktu " oemma Kim menarik Jiwon tampa perasaan. Hingga namja kelinci itu harus sedikit berlari agar langkahnya sejajar dengan sang oemma.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghyuk sedang menikmati suasana sore di taman belakang rumah Hanbin saat oemma Kim dan Jiwon sampai di kediaman mereka. Hanbin langsung memberi tahukan namja manis itu untuk membuka pintu agar segera bertemu dengan oemma Kim yang dari pagi tadi terus merecoki hidupnya. Ratu dari kerajaan Bonsang itu terus saja menanyakan keadaan Donghyuk yang sebenarnya tidak apa-apa.

" Oemma " Donghyuk langsung menghambur dalam pelukan oemma dari Kim Jiwon saat ia melihat sosok yeoja bersahaja itu berdiri di depan pintu masuknya.

" Dongie, gwenchana? Kenapa hyungmu bisa lalai seperti ini, hem? " oemma Kim bertanya khawatir. Sementara Jiwon menelisik tubuh Donghyuk dari atas hingga bawah dan tidak menemukan sesuatu hal yang mencurigakan.

" Dongie tidak apa-apa. Hanya lutut Dongie sakit oemma " adu Donghyuk sambil memamerkan lututnya sebelah kanannya yang terluka seperti anak kecil.

Jiwon berdecak malas. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu khawatir dengan keadaan namja manis ini. Seharusnya ia mempertahankan statusnya sebagai namja straight dengan tetap bertahan di rumah. Ia menjadi lupa dengan sifat oemmanya dan Donghyuk yang sama-sama berlebihan setelah mendengar namja manis itu terluka.

" Calon menantu oemma kasihan sekali. Pasti sakit, ne? " oemma Kim bertanya lebay. Saat ini Jiwon benar-benar menyesal telah mengantar oemmanya bertemu dengan namja yang membuat jantungnya bekerja dua kali lipat.

" Apa kita tidak diijinkan masuk Kim Donghyukkie ? " Jiwon bertanya dingin. Lengakap dengan ekspresi malas yang sangat jelas diwajahnya.

" Oh, Dongie lupa. He..he mianhae. Mari kita masuk. Dongie punya bunga yang akan Dongie berikan untuk oemma " Donghyuk menggandeng oemma Kim menuju taman yang menjadi markasnya meninggalkan Jiwon yang menatap datar dua orang beda jenis kelamin itu.

" Masuklah, jangan berdiri di sana " ucap Hanbin menyuruh sahabatnya untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Jiwon melangkah menuju Hanbin yang berada di ruang tengah.

" Aku selalu terbuang saat oemma bertemu dongsaengmu " Jiwon mencurahkan isi hatinya. Ia merasa oemmanya seperti tidak mengingatnya yang jelas-jelas adalah darah dagingnya jika bersama Donghyuk.

" Hanya perasaanmu saja " Hanbin menepuk bahu Jiwon pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oemma Kim dan Jiwon meninggalakan kediaman Hanbin setelah menyelesaikan acara makan malam. Donghyuk terlihat sedih saat oemma Kim berpamitan untuk pulang. Niatnya, oemma Kim akan meminta Donghyuk menginap di mansionnya tapi Hanbin melarang. Lain kali adalah jawaban yang diberikan Hanbin pada nyonya Kim saat yeoja setengah baya itu bertanya kapan.

" Oemma akan berdoa besok hyungmu akan menghadiri rapat hingga larut malam agar Dongie bisa menginap di rumah oemma " nyonya Kim mencoba menghibur Donghyuk yang terlihat manyun. Kentara sekali namja manis itu akan menghabiskan malamnya dengan mendiamkan sang hyung. Apa iya Dongie bisa tanpa Hanbin hyung?

Donghyuk mengangguk semangat. Meski bibirnya masih maju lima senti namun wajahnya sudah tidak sesedih sebelumnya.

" Oemma pulang dulu, ne. Besok oemma jemput saat pulang sekolah " oemma Kim mengecup kening dan bibir Donghyuk sekilas setelah berpamitan yang menciptakan background merah menyala di belakang tubuh Jiwon.

Entah kenapa Jiwon merasakan hatinya memanas. Bahkan ia seakan tidak rela saat oemmanya mengecup bibir ranum namja manis yang sudah membuat dadanya berdesir halus.

Melihat wajah kaku sang putra oemma Kim semakin melancarkan aksi menguasai tubuh Dongie. Kini dipeluknya tubuh berisi Donghyuk dengan erat seakan tak ingin berpisah.

" Jangan seperti anak kecil. Oemma membuatku malu jika ini diketahui orang lain " Jiwon berujar ketus. Ia ini cemburu atau apa sebenarnya?

Hanbin mengulum senyum tanpa sepengetahuan orang-orang disekitarnya. Hatinya bersorak sorai melihat sahabatnya yang mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda cemburu pada dongsaengnya. Meski ia tidak berharap banyak akan kehidupan cinta sahabat yang menurutnya sejenis dengannya itu, namun Hanbin mulai merasa lega.

Setidaknya dengan adanya Donghyuk disisi mereka, dapat menjauhkan Jiwon dari Jisoo untuk beberapa waktu sebelum menghancurkan yeoja ular itu sepenuhnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghyuk berjalan menuju kelasnya seorang diri. Hanbin baru saja dipanggil oleh Lee Seonsaengnim untuk mengambil buku tugas yang mereka kumpulkan dua hari yang lalu. Sedang Jinhwan belum terlihat batang hidungnya. Mungkin sedang dalam perjalanan atau malah masih asik ngobrol di parkiran.

" Kau yang bernama Kim Donghyuk? " seorang yeoja berambut panjang yang biasanya dipanggil Jisoo memblokir jalan Donghyuk.

Namja manis itu diam ditempatnya tak bersuara. Meski ia seorang namja, tiba-tiba diberhentikan dengan tidak sopan apalagi dibumbui sedikit kekerasan membuatnya menciut. Yeoja ular itu mendorong tubuh Donghyuk yang meskipun lebih besar darinya hingga terjatuh menyentuh lantai.

Mata cerah Donghyuk mulai mengembun. Melihat Jisoo dengan kekuatan bak monsternya membuat namja manis itu sedikit bergetar. Gambaran masa kecilnya yang pernah diperlakukan sama oleh teman yeojanya tiba-tiba muncul dan memenuhi tiap ruang pada otaknya.

Kilasan kekerasan yang ia terima dari teman dan orang-orang jahat itu melintas bak busur panah disetiap memorinya. Donghyuk mencengkeram rambutnya keras agar bayangan masa lalunya segera pergi. Matanya mulai berair dan mulutnya tak bisa lagi untuk diam.

" Hanbin hyung …"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_TBC_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc datang dengan nista…**

**SARANG **datang dengan cerita yang dari awal sudah tidak jelas …

Gomawo buat para reader yang nyempetin baca bahkan nunggu cerita abal yang choco buat #bow.

Gomawo juga buat yang uda review #DeepBowbuatkaliansemua

Gomawo lagi buat yang udah Fav, Foll, Guest juga sider yang meluangkan waktu buat baca cerita abal choco ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata …Gomawo.. Annyeong**

**.**

**.**


	8. Chapter 7

**SARANG**

Genre : romance, drama

Rating : T

Main Cast : Kim Jiwon Kim Donghyuk

Other Cast : Kim Hanbin, Kim Jinhwan, cast lain menyusul sesuai cerita

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, Orag tua, keluarga, sahabat, dan Fans

Warning : Yaoi, Typo

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_choco jin_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous chapter **

" Hanbin hyung … "

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_happy reading_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghyuk masih terduduk seperti saat Jisoo mendorong tubuhnya. Bayang-bayang akan masa kecilnya begitu nyata ia rasa. Bagai reka ulang, kepala namja manis itu berdenyut nyeri. Sakit kembali ia rasakan saat bayangan orang-orang yang pernah menyakitinya berputar dalam ingatan.

.

**Flashback**

**.**

**Nine year's ago**

Seorang namja kecil sedang duduk di taman belakang sekolahnya sendirian. Tak seorangpun yang menemani namja manis itu duduk meski hanya sekedar basa-basi. Ia memakan bekalnya yang telah sang umma buatkan dari rumah. Bukan ia tak punya uang untuk membeli menu makan siang di kantin. Hanya saja, tak semua makanan dapat diterima oleh perutnya.

" Kim Donghyuk "panggil seorang yeoja kecil yang selalu membuat namja kecil itu ketakutan.

" Noon. . . na " ucap Donghyuk gagap. Ia selalu menjadi gagap jika bertemu yeoja yang menjadi teman sekelasnya itu.

Rambut panjang, muka sadis ditambah kelakuan bak preman membuat namja manis itu selalu ketakutan dengan anak itu. Belum lagi semua kata yang keluar dari mulut yeoja cilik itu selalu saja menyakitinya.

Kim Donghyuk bodoh. Kim Donghyuk lemah. Kim Donghyuk cengeng. Kim Donghyuk manja dan Kim Donghyuk Kim Donghyuk yang lain selalu saja keluar dari mulut yeoja itu.

" Sudah ku bilang jangan membawa bekal dari rumah, Kim Donghyuk! Kau ini kenapa manja sekali, Hah! " Hanna merebut kotak bekal Donghyuk dan melemparnya kesembarang arah. Namja kecil itu memejamkan matanya takut.

" Han . . . Kau ingin memanggil hyungmu lagi, Hah! Kau seharusnya sadar kalau kau ini namja jadi tidak sepantasnya kau selalu mengandalkan hyungmu " Hanna memotong perkataan Donghyuk yang akan merapal nama hyung sepupunya.

" Hanna ya, lempar saja namja lemah itu ke kolam. Aku tidak suka dengannya karena dia Hanbin tidak pernah mau bermain dengan kita " ucap yeoja cilik lain yang juga membenci Donghyuk.

Hanna tersenyum remeh. Yeoja cilik itu terkenal sebagai siswi pembangkang dan tidak tahu aturan di sekolah itu. Ia menyeret tubuh Donghyuk yang bergetar menahan tangis menuju pinggir kolam ikan yang lumayan dalam. Namja manis itu takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi dengan dirinya.

" Kau siap, Kim Donghyukkie? " Hannya bertanya dengan seringai sadis menghiasi bibir merahnya.

Donghyuk menitihkan air mata dalam gelengan kuatnya. Ia benar-benar takut dengan kolam berwarna hijau itu. Kolam itu begitu kotor dan dipenuhi sampah bahkan Donghyuk bisa melihat katak dan beberapa binatang lain yang mengisis kolam itu.

Hati namja manis itu terus meronta memanggil hyungnya yang tidak akan pernah menolongnya. Saat ini Hanbin sedang mengikuti olimpiade matematika di Gwangju. Maka dari itu para siswi yang membenci Donghyuk memanfaatkan keadaan untuk menyerangnya.

Hanna mengangkat jari satu persatu. Saat tiga jarinya terangkat keudara,

**Byur **

Donghyuk sudah berada di dasar kolam penuh sampah itu. Namja kecil itu meronta mencari pertolongan yang tak akan pernah ia dapatkan. Semua mata menatapnya remeh dengan suara tawa yang berhias tatapan jijik padanya. Donghyuk kehabisan nafas dalam rongrongan ketidak berdayaannya akan melawan air yang terus menarik tubuhnya.

Kolam itu tidak terlalu dalam. Hanya satu meter dan tidak akan membunuh seorang namja berusia delapan tahun. Namun itu jika keadaan sang anak yang terjatuh dalam kondisi baik-baik saja. Tapi Donghyuk, namja kecil itu sudah ketakutan dan panik yang tak terkendali saat akan dilempar ke dalam kolam itu. Ditambah dengan kondisinya yang tak bisa berenang menyebabkan namja kecil itu memejamkan matanya tak sadarkan diri.

Hanna tersenyum puas. Beberapa temannya bahkan bertepuk tangan akan aksinya yang mendekati pembunuhan dari pada mengerjai teman sekelasnya itu. Yeoja itu tidak lagi melakukan kenakalan yang biasa anak-anak lakukan tapi tanpa sengaja ia akan membunuh temannya dengan aksi konyolnya.

Donghyuk masih belum diselamatkan dari kolam yang akan menghisap nyawanya. Sampai bel pulang sekolah berbunyi gurunya masih belum sadar bahwa salah satu anak didiknya tidak berada di dalam kelas. Hingga salah satu murid yang termasuk dalam golongan minoritas seperti Donghyuk karna membawa bekal dari rumah melapor pada gurunya.

" Saem, Donghyuukie tenggelam di dalam kolam "

Namja manis itu dapat diselamatkan setelah lebih dari dua jam tenggelam di dalam air kolam yang kotor itu. Tubuhnya sudah membiru dengan busa yang mulai keluar dari mulutnya. Ditambah beberapa lintah sudah menghisap darahnya membuat namja kecil itu semakain pucat.

Sang guru bergegas membanya kerumah sakit yang beruntungnya masih dapat tertolong meski harus mengalami koma selama satu minggu. Dan dengan kejadian itu orang tua Donghyuk langsung mencabut dana bantuan dari sekolah yang dirasa tidak aman untuk anaknya.

**.**

**Flashback End**

**.**

Donghyuk tidak sekalipun menemukan Hanbin yang akan menolongnya maka air matanya semakin berderai. Bayangan akan masa lalu yang tak dapat hilang dari benaknya terus saja menghantui. Suara keras, kalimat meremehkan bahkan kejahatan fisik yang teman-temannya lakukan membanjiri pikirannya.

" Bangun Kim Donghyuk! Aku tidak akan mengasihanimu yang sudah merebut perhatian Jiwon oppa dariku " Jisoo menarik kerah baju Donghyuk agar namja itu berdiri.

Jisoo tersenyum remeh saat melihat air mata Donghyuk mulai berlinang. Untuk Donghyuk senyuman Jisoo sama persis dengan senyuman yang diberikan Hanna untukknya Sembilan tahun lalu. Yeoja itu menyeringai saat tak dilihatnya para pengawal namja manis dihadapannya siapalagi jika bukan Hanbin dan Jinhwan yang selalu bersamanya.

" Kau akan tahu sebatas apa kasih sayang hyungmu itu. Pasti ia juga lelah harus membuntutimu setiap hari " kata-kata Jisoo benar-benar menusuk hati Donghyuk. Dulu Hayi temannya yang juga ikut membullinya bersama Hanna juga pernah mengatakan hal yang sama.

Tubuh namja manis itu semakin bergetar saat Jisoo tanpa kenal lelah menyeret tubuhnya ke taman belakang. Disana juga ada kolam ikan yang tidak terurus seperti sekolah dasarnya dulu. Pikiran Donghyuk semakin melalang buana membayangkan apa yang akan Jisoo lakukan padanya. Sekuat tenaga ia memberontak dalam kepanikannya.

Namun Jisoo lebih kuat dari yang ia bayangkan. Yeoja itu tak mudah untuk ia lawan sama seperti Hanna. Rontaannya hanya sebatas menggerakkan tangannya tidak lebih.

" Apa kau selemah ini Kim Donghyuk? Aku tidak menyangka kau lebih lemah dari perkiraanku " Jisoo berucap remeh. Jelas saja ia tidak pernah berpikiran bahwa ia bisa mengalahkan Donghyuk dengan mudah nantinya.

Jisoo sudah bersiap di pinggir Kolam yang berada di taman itu. Tinggal menghitung sampai tiga maka tubuh Donghyuk akan segera berpindah dari posisinya saat ini. Namun saat Jisoo bersiap akan mendorong namja manis itu matanya melihat Jiwon. Dan kini,

.

**Byur **

.

Tubuh Jisoo berada di dalam kolam sedang Donghyuk masih berada dipinggir kolam dengan keadaan yang sama. Menangis. Matanya menatap tak percaya pada Jisoo yang malah menceburkan dirinya ke kolam dari pada mendorongnya agar ia yang terjatuh.

" Tolong " suara Jisoo menyapu pendengaran seluruh siswa yang lalu lalang di jalan taman itu, tak terkecuali Jiwon yang memang sedang mencarinya.

Jiwon segera mendekat kesumber suara dan menemukan yeojachingunya basah kuyup berada di dalam kolam. Matanya menyipit curiga pada Donghyuk yang menangis. Tidak membuang waktu namja kelinci itu segera menyelamatkan yeojanya agar berganti pakaian. Sebelum meninggalkan kolam itu Jiwon berkata,

" Aku akan memberimu peringatan akan kelakuanmu ini, Kim Donghyuk " desisan Jiwon membuahkan senyum remeh dari Jisoo yang menatap Donghyuk tak suka.

**.**

**.**

Donghyuk tidak benar-benar mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik hari ini. Tatapan kebencian yang Jiwon berikan untuknya membuat nyalinya ciut ketika akan memberitahukan perlakuan yeojachingunya padanya. Namja manis itu memilih diam menyembunyikan rasa takut sekaligus terancamnya dari orang-orang disekelilingnya.

Hanya satu namja yang menatapnya kasihan. Dialah Song Minho teman satu kelasnya yang mengetahui apa yang telah Jisoo perbuat pada Donghyuk. Namja berwajah tegas itu seakan memberi kekuatan untuk Donghyuk dengan memberinya senyum penuh arti. Tadi Minho dan namjachingunyalah yang membawanya kembali ke kelas dan menghiburnya agar tidak mengis lagi hingga Hanbin kembali dari kantor guru.

" Mino hyung " Donghyuk memanggil Minho yang akan keluar kelas. Namja tegas itu menoleh.

" Dongie boleh ikut? " namja manis itu langsung mengemukakan maksudnya memanggil Minho. Namja Song itu mengangguk.

Hanbin dan Jinhwan melihat dongsaeng manjanya heran. Tidak biasanya Donghyuk akan melekat pada orang lain selain keduanya. Tapi pikiran itu meraka hilangkan. Mungkin saja Donghyuk ingin memiliki teman lain.

" Tadi pagi aku melihat Dongie seperti baru saja menangis " Jinhwan mulai bicara saat hanya tinggal tiga namja Kim itu yang berada di kelas.

" Aku mendengar Dongie mendorong Jisoo ke dalam kolam " Hanbin berkata datar.

" Kau yakin? " Jinhwan bertanya tak percaya.

" Entahlah tapi kekasih dari yeoja itu menemukan Dongie berada di pinggir kolam dengan Jisoo berada di dalam kolam " Hanbin berucap apa yang ia dengar dari berbagai sumber.

Jinhwan menatap Jiwon tanpa bertanya. Meski ia tak percaya dengan yang diucapkan kekasihnya tapi ia juga tidak bisa menyangkal dengan keadaan Donghyuk yang berada di sana.

" Aku akan bertanya pada Dongie " Jinhwan memutus pandangnya pada Jiwon yang terlihat kesal dengan perbincangan yang ia pilih.

" Tidak perlu, aku takut Dongie akan tertekan dan akan mempengaruhi pikirannya. Kita tunggu sampai Dongie siap bicara " Hanbin mencegah namjanya yang akan beranjak untuk menemui dongsaengnya.

**.**

**Sementara itu . . .**

**.**

" Kenapa kau tidak melawan yeoja itu? " Minho bertanya penasaran dengan sikap Donghyuk yang tidak melawan pada Jisoo.

Kini mereka – Donghyuk, Minho, dan Jinwoo namjachingu Minho sedang berada di atap gedung. Ketiganya sedang membicarakan perlakuan yang didapaktan Donghyuk pagi tadi. Kebetulan sekali saat Donghyuk dihadang oleh Jisoo namja itu akan melewati jalan yang sedang Jisoo gunakan untuk tempat pembullyan.

" Dongie tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi saat Dongie akan melawan tiba-tiba saja seluruh tubuh Dongie melemah "

" Pasti karna kau menangis " tebak Jinwoo asal. Namun bisa saja hal itu terjadi logikanya kita akan menjadi lemah karna pikiran kita terpusat untuk menangis.

Donghyuk menggeleng tidak tahu. Namja manis itu merasa lega sekarang bisa berbagai dengan orang lain selain hyungnya. Minho dan Jinwoo memberikan tempat aman yang lain untuknya berada. Jauh dari rasa takut dan panik akan segala sikap buruk yang akan ia terima.

" Atau mungkin kau mengalami trauma? " tebak Jinwoo yang sangat tertarik akan dunia psikologi. Dugaannya sangat kuat kali ini. Tidak akan mungkin seseorang mengalami hal kasar seperti yang sudah Jisoo lakukan tapi ia sama sekali tidak melawan apalagi ia namja. Hanya satu tebakannya, apalagi jika tidak mengalami trauma.

Namja manis itu sama sekali tak mengelurkan kata saat Jinwoo berhasil menenbak traumanya. Beruntung ia tidak sampai histeris tadi hingga menyebabkan siswa lain memandangnya aneh. Donghyuk bercerita tentang kisahnya pada kedua namja itu dengan bantuan Jinwoo. Meski tidak secara mendetail namun keduanya sudah bisa memahami keadaannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Apa Dongie suka berteman dengan Mino? " Hanbin bertanya pada dongsaengnya yang kini bersiap tidur.

" Ne, Mino hyung baik sekali. Dongie tidak merasa takut berteman dengan Mino hyung. Tadi Dongie juga berkenalan dengan namjachingunya " Donghyuk tersenyum memberi tahu hyungnya.

" Namjachingu Mino, maksudmu Jinwoo dari kelas sebelah? Wah, Dongie akan semakin banyak teman nanti " Donghyuk mengangguk dengan pertanyaan Hanbin.

" Jja, sekarang tidur " Hanbin merelakan satu tangannya untuk menjadi bantal sang dongsaeng dan memeluknya erat. Hatinya menjadi nyeri mengetahui fakta bahwa adiknya telah menjadi korban pembullyan kembali. Berunung Mino diam-diam memberitahunya bahwa Donghyuk tidak bersalah maka dari itu ia tadi melarang Jinhwan yang akan mendesak dongsaengnya.

**.**

**.**

Jiwon masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Hatinya gelisah dengan kebenaran yang ada dihadapannya. Tadi saat ia mengantar Jisoo untuk menggati seragamnya yeoja itu berkata bahwa Donghyuk menyeretnya dan mendorongnya hingga jatuh ke dalam kolam. Tapi nuraninya memberontak saat ia akan mempercayai semua perkataan Jisoo. Meski yeoja itu pacarnya.

Donghyuk, namja itu. Jiwon meremas rambutnya frustasi. Melihat air mata namja manis itu membuat hati Jiwon berdesir sakit entah karena apa. Nuraninya berkata bahwa Donghyuk tidak bersalah tapi otaknya terus menyangkal dengan memberikan analisis yang masuk akal.

Bisa saja Donghyuk menangis karna ingin menarik perhatiannya. Bisa saja namja manis itu bersikap polos untuk menutupi kebusukannya. Pikir Jiwon sejak siang tadi. Jika saja Donghyuk tidak berada di kolam itu pastilah ia akan langsung percaya bahwa namja manis itu bukan pelakunya. Tapi Jisoo yeojachingu yang menurutnya sangat ia cintai tidak mungkin berbohong juga padanya.

" Kim Donghyuk, setelah umma ku sekarang kau berbuat diluar kendali dengan melukai yeojachingu ku " Jiwon mendesis ditengah malam yang dingin. Rasa bencinya pada Donghyuk tiba-tiba menyeruak mengalahkan desiran halus akan perasaan yang sesungguhnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jiwon memasuki kelasnya tanpa kata. Namja kelinci itu menjadi bisu sejak kejadian tiga hari yang lalu menimpa kekasihnya. Sorot matanya tajam tiap kali ia memandang namja manis yang kini tak lagi menjadi teman sebangkunya. Donghyuk memilih pindah dari sisi Jiwon yang nyatanya terus menatap benci padanya seakan menghakini akan perbuaatan yang tak pernah ia perbuat.

" Kim Donghyuk ssi bisakah kau kembali ke tempat dudukmu yang semula? Kita akan membahas tugas kelompok yang ku berikan minggu lalu " Kang seonsaengim meminta Donghyuk kembali ke bangkunya. Tanpa kata namja manis itu menunduk takut memposisikan pantatnya di sebelah Jiwon yang seolah memeranginya.

Donghyuk menjalani harinya dengan rasa gelisah yang mendominasi hatinya. Tak sepatah katapun penjelasan yang gurunya berikan dapat tertampung dalam otak cerdasnya. Ia lebih fokus untuk menghindari tatapan mematikan yang Jiwon hujamkan padanya beberapa kali. Namja manis itu sebenarnya sudah tak kuat untuk terus berada di samping namja kelinci itu tapi Mino yang sudah tiga hari ini menjadi teman sebangkunya juga memintanya kembali ke bangkunya semula.

Perasaan terintimidasi itu ada. Bahkan semakin besar dan terus mengepungnya tiap kali Jiwon memandangnya dalam kesempatan apapun. Seperti saat ini. namja kellinci itu memicingkan matanya tidak suka saat ia bermanja pada Jinhwan. Seperti diperingatkan namja manis itu tiba-tiba keluar dari kelasnya.

" Kim Jiwon, aku mohon padamu untuk tidak memberikan tatapan benci pada Donghyukkie "Jinhwan berucap memohon pada Jiwon yang menyaksikan punggung Donghyuk menjauh.

" Kau tahu dari awal aku sudah tidak menyukainya " Jiwon berucap acuh.

Memang benar sedari awal ia tak menyukai kedatangan namja manis itu terlebih saat ia menyaksikan satu persatu orang-orang terdekatnya lebih memilih namja itu dari pada dirinya. Hanbin, Jinhwan, bahkan ummanya sampai akan menjadikannya menantu dan mendepak Jisoo tanpa ampun. Tapi bukankah hatinya juga berdesir karna namja itu?

" Aku tak ingin kau semakin jauh dari Hanbin saat tahu kebenarannya. Kau baru saja mendapat kepercayaan lagi darinya " Jinhwan berucap sendu. Tulus dalam hatinya ia tak ingin namjachingunya menjauh lagi dari sang sahabat.

" Tidak akan lagi " ucap Jiwon yakin. Apa kau sebegitu yakin dengan ucapanmu, Kim?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini Donghyuk sedang menikmati keripik kentang bergambar wajah berkumis kesukaan hyung tampannya di bawah sinar matahari senja yang semakin turun dari peraduannya. Hanbin sedang membolak balik majalah otomotif yang tak begitu Donghyuk mengerti lalu satu namja lain sedang membelai surai halus Donghyuk yang berbaring disofa panjang dengan pahanya sebagai bantal.

" Dongie ya, apa kau tidak ingin bercerita dengan hyung? " Jinhwan membelah kesunyian yang sudah dua puluh sembilan menit tercipta.

Hanbin menutup majalahnya, berpindah memandang sang dongsaeng yang masih asik memakan camilannya. Seakan tahu bahwa hyungnya akan menggiringnya dalam pusaran luka yang telah Jisoo berikan namja manis itu bangun dari duduknya dan memamerkan senyum tak jelas.

" Cerita apa? " Donghyuk mengerjabkan matanya polos.

" Tantang kegiatanmu di sekolah mungkin. Akhir-akhir ini kau lebih sering keluar kelas dengan Mino " Jinhwan menatap teduh dongsaeng namjanya. Ia ingin Donghyuk lebih terbuka padanya.

Donghyuk tidak langsung bersuara membuat Jinhwan sedikit khawatir. Ia takuk jika Donghyuk malah tertekan akibat ucapannya. Tapi semua kekhawatirannya hilang saat Donghyuk dengan senyum cerahnya berucap,

" Dongie suka di atap bersama Mino hyung. Tinggi dan aman. Jadi Dongie tidak akan bertemu dengan orang jahat " suara Donghyuk mulai bergetar. Air matanya siap meleleh jika saja Jinhwan tidak segera memeluknya.

" Uljima, tidak akan ada orang jahat lagi "

Gagal sudah usaha Jinhwan untuk memancing Donghyuk bercerita tentang kejadian sebenarnya antara dongsaengnya dengan Jisoo. Namja mungil itu berbuat demikian bukan tanpa alasan. Jinwoo sudah memberikan trik yang harus ia lakukan ketika memancing Donghyuk untuk bercerita sama persis dengan apa yang sudah namja cantik itu lakukan.

Belaian halus, suara lembut bahkan mengalihkan perhatian sudah Jinhwan lakukan tanpa terkecuali tapi tetap saja berakhir dengan tangis Donghyuk yang membuatnya pilu.

" Apa kita bawa Dongie ke psikiater saja? " Hanbin bertanya pada namjanya yang sedang memeluk Donghyuk yang mulai bergetar.

" Kau kira Donghyuk kenapa? Aku tidak akan menyetujui usulan gilamu " Jinhwan menolak tegas usulan namjanya yang ia rasa gila. Bagaiman namja tampan itu tega membawa dongsaengnya ketempat seperti itu?

" Psikiater bukan . . . Aku tetap tidak setuju. Jinwoo bisa melakukannya aku yakin kita juga bisa jika terus berusaha " Jinhwan menatap tajam pada Hanbin yang terlihat frustasi akan sikapnya.

Namja mungil itu tak sekalipun setuju dengan usulan gila namjanya yang akan membawa Donghyuk ke psikiater. Ia tahu psikiater dapat menyembuhkan trauma dongsaengnya tapi bukankah yang lebih penting adalah usaha dari dalam diri orang itu untuk sembuh? Jinhwan tidak melihat itu dalam diri Donghyuk. Namja manis itu terus saja terbayang, terbelenggu dengan masa lalunya yang menyakitkan.

Seperti yang ia katakan. Ia lebih mempercayai Jinwoo yang memang memiliki bakat dalam dunia psikologi dan terbukti Donghyuk bisa terbuka dengan namja cantik itu. Ia percaya bahwa nantinya Donghyuk akan bisa menguasai diri tanpa harus bergantung pada psikiater yang akan membuat namja manis itu tertekan atau bahkan bergantung pada obat-obatan seperti beberapa tahun silam.

.

**Ting Tong**

**.**

Seorang maid membuka pintu saat bel berdentang menandakan adanya tamu. Hanbin membuang nafas melihat Jiwonlah yang datang lengkap dengan body guard a.k.a Jisoo yang bergelayut manja. Fokus utama Hanbin saat ni bukanlah pasangan itu melainkan air muka dongsaengnya yang mulai berubah. Terlihat takut dan resah. Kali ini Hanbin percaya apa yang diutarakan Mino dan Jinwoo adalah suatu kebenaran.

**.**

**Flashback **

**.**

Hanbin berjalan lurus menuju kelasnya yang berada diujung jauh dari keramaian. Saat kakinya melangkah tak jauh dari kantor guru Mino teman sekelasnya menghampirinya dengan wajah kaku. Hanbin mengerutkan kening bingung. Ia tak pernah melihat Mino menampakkan air muka seperti itu sebelumnya.

" Bisa kita bicara sebentar Hanbin ah? " Mino bertanya saat langkahnya berhenti tepat dihadapan Hanbin. Namja itu mengangguk.

" Aku tidak akan basa basi padamu, maka dengarkan ucapanku baik-baik. Namja Song itu berucap serius membuat bulu kuduk Hanbin meremang. Sungguh bocah Song ini tak sekalipun bicara seserius itu.

Aku melihat Donghyuk diseret paksa oleh Jisoo yeojachingu sahabatmu. Sebelumnya Donghyuk terlihat menangis karna didorong terlalu kuat hingga jatuh. Sepertinya ia akan dijatuhkan ke kolam tapi saat Jiwon melewati kolam itu tiba-tiba Jisoo menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri dan berteriak minta tolong. Aku yakin Donghyuk sangat membutuhkanmu karna dari tadi ia menangis memanggilmu "

Hanbin meninggakan Mino begitu saja tanpa berucap terimakasih atau apapun setelah mendengar kabar tentang dongsaeng manisnya. Hatinya panas dan otaknya mendidih ingin segera membinasakan dua orang yang pastinya saat ini sedang bersama. Jiwon pasti mengucapkan sesuatu pada adiknya.

Namja tampan itu melihat dongsaengnya telah duduk dibangkunya – bangku Hanbin bersama Jinwoo namjachingu Mino. Terlihat adiknya menghapus air matanya agar tak terlihat olehnya.

" Dongie, gwenchana? " Hanbin mengelus surai adiknya sayang dengan senyum yang ia paksakan. Bagaiman ia mau tersenyum tulus jika saat ini hatinya mendidih.

" Dongie tidak apa-apa, Jinwoo hyung dari tadi menemani Dongie disini " Hanbin tahu adiknya berbohong. Senyum itu ia tahu hanya sebuah kepalsuan. Ia mengenal dongsaengnya dengan baik lebih dari Donghyuk mengenali dirinya sendiri.

" Gomawo , sudah menemani Donghyuk disini. Aku tadi harus ke kantor guru sebentar " Hanbin berterimakasih sambil menjelaskan kenapa ia tidak bersama adiknya sejak tadi.

" Ne. Bisa kita bicara sebentar Hanbin ah? " Jinwoo bertanya. ia ingin meluruskan sesuatu pada Hanbin.

" Dongie hyung keluar dulu, ne. Sebentar lagi bel masuk jadi hyung akan langsung ke kelas, saat istirahat hyung akan ke sini lagi " Jinwoo berpamitan pada Donghyuk yang diangguki oleh sang bocah.

Kedua namja itu keluar kelas untuk berbicara. Sesekali mata Jinwoo menatap Donghyuk yang saat ini menunduk. Ia yakin Donghyuk kembali menangis. Tapi ia bisa tersenyum lega saat beberapa siswa lain datang untuk menyapanya, terlihat Donghyuk mulai larut dalam obrolan yang entah apa.

" Apa Donghyuk menjadi Victim sebelumnya? " namja manis itu langsung bertanya saat keadaan ia rasa mulai tenang. Hanbin mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

" **Victim**, **korban** **Bullying** " Jinwoo menjelaskan. Ia tahu Hanbin tak mengerti ucapannya.

" Korban bully. Ya, dia pernah dibully saat SD. . .Dengan teman yeojanya? " Jinwoo memotong ucapan Hanbin yang belum selesai.

" Ya, dan kolam adalah tempatnya "

Jinwoo memegang kepalanya frustasi. Seperti yang ia perkirakan sebelumnya. Korban bully, yeoja, dan kolam adalah tiga sumber yang membuat Donghyuk begitu lemah saat berhadapan dengan Jisoo. Namja manis itu menatap Hanbin memohon.

" Tolong jangan tanyakan apapun pada Donghyuk. Sedikit demi sedikit aku akan menghilangkan traumanya dengan caraku. Jangan sekali-sekali kau berani untuk menghancurkan rencanaku kalau kau tidak mau Donghyuk hidup dalam trauma berkepanjangan. Aku yakin banyak psikiater dan dokter jiwa yang sudah menghadapi anak manis itu " suara Jinwoo terdengar sedih berbanding terbalik saat ia berhadapan dengan Donghyuk tadi.

Hanbin mengangguk patuh. Ia ingin adiknya lepas dari trauma dan manja yang berkepanjangan padanya. Meski ia tidak keberatan tapi Donghyuk masih memiliki masa yang panjang untuk hidup. Tidak sepenuhnya namja manis itu akan bergantung dengan dirinya.

**.**

**Flashback End**

**.**

Jiwon melempar tatapan benci lagi pada Donghyuk yang sudah menunduk takut. Namun cepat-cepat ia hilangkan saat matanya bertemu dengan tatapan benci dari Jinhwan yang seolah mengintimidasinya.

" Ada perlu apa kemari? " Hanbin betanya datar. Ia yakin tidak membuat janji dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Seingatnya ia hanya memiliki janji dengan Jinwoo dan Mino yang akan datang bertamu jam jutuh nanti.

" Hanya ingin berkunjung saja. Apa tidak boleh? "

" Seharusnya kau tahu kalau yeojamu itu bisa melukai adikku kapan saja jika ia kau ajak kesini " ucap Jinhwan datar menyindirJisoo.

Yeoja itu mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar ucapan Jinhwan. Sungguh hatinya panas dengan ucapan namja mungil itu.

" Oppa kenapa bicara seperti itu? " yeoja ular itu bertanya manja. Berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya yang sudah mengucapkan sumpah serapah untuk ketiga Kim dihadapannya.

" Hyungie. Donghyuk memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya.

Dongie ingin ke kamar saja " lolos sudah keinginannya. Namja manis itu ingin cepat pergi dari hadapan dua orang yang terlihat membencinya.

Jinhwan mengangguk. Namja mungil itu bangun dari duduknya mengantar sang Dongsaeng ke kamar. Jiwon menatap Donghyuk yang terlihat sendu. Ia tahu namja itu ketakutan akan kedatangannya. Tapi jujur, ia bingung apa yang menyebabkan namja manis itu takut padanya. Tatapan benci, sebelumnya ia juga sudah pernah berbuat hal yang sama namun tidak berpengaruh pada namja manis itu.

" Jisoo ya, kau bisa pulang terlebih dahulu dengan mobilku. Sepertinya aku akan menginap disini malam ini " Jiwon mengusir yeojanya saat dirasa ia menemukan kejanggalan dalam diri Donghyuk, Jinhwan, dan Hanbin sahabatnya saat Jisoo berada didekatnya. Ia tak ingin semakin terbebani dengan masalah yang ia sendiri tidak tahu kebenarannya.

" Oppa, bagaimana . . . Aku mohon. Pulanglah dan bawa mobilku " Jiwon memohon agar yeojanya segera pergi. Tanpa kata lagi Jisoo meninggalkan dua orang Kim yang duduk di sofa berhadapan.

Keduanya diam dalam pikiran yang entah apa choco juga tidak tahu. Jiwon mengamati lama tayangan televisi meski ia tidak fokus akan apa yang sedang diceritakan. Ia hanya melihat seekor penguin biru menggunakan kaca mata sedang bermain dengan dinosaurus hijau tapi ia tidak tahu mereka berbicara apa.

Sedang Hanbin fokus dengan pikirannya akan keadaan dongsaeng yang menurutnya semakin berubah. Murung, tidak banyak bicara, menghindari percakapan yang panjang, gelisah dan yang paling ia curigai adiknya selalu takut jika bertemu dengan Jiwon atau Jisoo. Meski persentase ketakutannya dimenangkan oleh Jisoo tapi Hanbin juga curiga dengan sahabatnya itu.

" Apa kau mengancam Dongie sebelumnya? "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_TBC_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc datang dengan nista…**

Aiii, panjang bener ceritanya hampir 4k kurang dikit. Gimana cerita yang panjang ini bikin reader ngantuk, bosen apa gimana? Nangis mungkin, nangis gara-gara ceritanya ga abis-abis sama ga ngefeel maksudnya.

Apalah itu yang penting choco udah update ditengah kesibukan buat tugas yang ga ada habisnya. Makalah, proposal, presentasi, analisis jurnal dan lain sebagainya ditambah choco harus latihan pagelaran untuk ujian praktik mata kuliah. Duh, bisa dibayangin choco sibuknya kayak apa? Tapi demi kalian semua choco rela ngurangin waktu tidur biar bisa update.

Sekalian choco mau minta tolong jangan terror choco dengan PM kalian yang minta update diweekend ini ya #puppybarengDongie. Choco pengen liburan dan menghabiskan waktu bareng keluarga. Sudah sebulan saya berpisah dengan orang tua sebagai anak kos dan ini kesempatan untuk bersama, ini curhat saya. Udah ah ngomongnya panjang bener kayak kereta.

Gomawo buat para reader yang nyempetin baca bahkan nunggu cerita abal yang choco buat #bow.

Gomawo juga buat yang uda review #DeepBowbuatkaliansemua

Gomawo lagi buat yang udah Fav, Foll, Guest juga sider yang meluangkan waktu buat baca cerita abal choco ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata …Gomawo.. Annyeong**

**.**

**.**


	9. Chapter 8

**SARANG**

Genre : romance, drama

Rating : T

Main Cast : Kim Jiwon Kim Donghyuk

Other Cast : Kim Hanbin, Kim Jinhwan, cast lain menyusul sesuai cerita

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, Orag tua, keluarga, sahabat, dan Fans

Warning : Yaoi, Typo, **membosankan**, alur lambat

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_choco jin_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous chapter **

" Apa kau mengancam Dongie sebelumnya? "

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_happy reading_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata Hanbin berkilat marah. Nampak ia begitu emosi dengan semua yang telah ia ketahui meski sang dongsaeng mencoba menyembunyikannya. Pikirannya begitu kalut dengan keadaan yang semakin membuatnya dan Jiwon tidak bisa sedekat dulu.

" Ya " Jiwon menjawab singkat. Ia tidak tahu harus berucap apa pada Hanbin. Bahkan jika ia berbohong sekalipun sahabatnya sudah pasti akan tahu.

" Kau.

Tangan Hanbin sudah terkepal kuat namun sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menodai tangannya dengan bertindak bodoh. Namjanya pasti tidak suka, terlebih hati adiknya pasti akan bertambah sakit jika ia melakukan hal yang sangat dibenci Donghyuk.

Kau juga bisa pergi dari rumah ini sebelum aku membencimu " Hanbin berucap frustasi. Sungguh ia ingin melempar bogem mentah pada sahabatnya yang bodoh ini.

" Aku tidak akan pergi dari sini. Bukankah sudah ku bilang aku akan menginap disini " Jiwon menolak untuk pergi. Entah mengapa ia ingin bermalam didekat namja manis yang selalu membuat kerja jantungnya berantakan.

" Naiklah " Hanbin mengusir Jiwon untuk menempati kamar yang sudah biasa namja kelinci itu tempati.

Jiwon memandang bingung sahabatnya. Tidak biasanya Hanbin akan berapi-api menanggapi kebodohannya. Sahabatnya itu lebih memilih menasihatinya ketimbang bermain fisik. Ia jadi berfikir kesalahannya kali ini begitu fatal. Tiba-tiba desisan tajam yang ia lontarkan pada Donghyuk menghantui pikirannya.

" **Aku akan memberimu peringatan akan kelakuanmu ini, Kim Donghyuk "**

Pikiran Jiwon melanglang buana dengan sikap yang Donghyuk dan Hanbin tunjukkan sekaligus. Ia memasukki kamar yang sudah seperti kamarnya sendiri tanpa ragu. Namun hatinya begitu sulit untuk bisa ia tebak. Entah apa yang ia rasakan ia juga tudak tahu. Sakit. Hatinya sangat sakit saat Donghyuk menatap takut padanya. Bahkan rasanya lebih sakit dari pada saat ia harus putus selama satu minggu dengan Jisoo.

" Kim Jiwon sepertinya kau butuh ummamu " ucap Jiwon mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

Tak membuang waktu namja kelinci itu mengambil ponsel dalam saku celana seragamnya. Ia mendeal nomor yang sudah menjadi satu dengan kehidupannya. Menunggu sebentar hingga bunyi kemresek(?) didapatinya ia bersiap membuka suara.

" Umma " suara Jiwon mengalun begitu pelan. Nampaknya ia tengah galau berat.

" Ne, pangeran " jawab sang umma santai. Ini umma beneran deh, anaknya lagi galau juga.

" Umma kapan pulang? " tanya Jiwon ingin tahu.

" Wae? " nyonya Kim ganti bertanya ketus.

" Jawab saja kapan umma pulang " Jiwon berucap dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Entah mengapa air matanya seperti akan membanjiri pipinya.

Umma Kim berubah panik mendapati suara anaknya yang bergetar. Ia merasa pangerannya tidak baik-baik saja. Entah apa, nalurinya sebagai seorang ibu membimbingnya untuk memahami putranya dalam situasi apapun.

" Wae, ada apa dengan anak umma? " nyonya Kim kembali menjadi sosok umma yang sedang dibutuhkan Jiwon. Begitu hangat dan penuh kasih.

" Umma Hiks " Jiwon sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya. Dadanya bergemuruh sakit saat desisan tajamnya mengalun indah mengingatkan akan wajah Donghyuk yang menangis ketakutan menatapnya.

" Appo, umma appo " nyonya Kim tidak bersuara lagi. Yeoja hampir paruh baya itu menunggu anaknya siap mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Ia sedang menunggu putranya bicara. Ia sudah tahu semuanya namun mendengar segalanya dari mulut Jiwon ia rasa adalah yang terbaik. Meski ia juga marah akan perbuatan putranya ia masih bisa menahan diri.

Jiwon masih sesenggukan memegangi ponselnya yang sama sekali tak pengeluarkan suara. Ia hanya terus menitihkan air mata tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakkan. Ia hanya merasa kacau. Sedih, benci, takut, sakit, semua menjadi satu dalam hatinya hingga ia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan.

Tanpa Jiwon ketahui Jinhwan ikut terisak di dalam dekapan Hanbin. Kedua pasangan itu awalnya akan mengajak Jiwon bicara namun mereka urungkan saat mendengar Jiwon bicara melalui ponsel yang ternyata dengan ummanya.

" Apa anak umma masih menangis? " Umma Kim bertanya dengan suara yang ikut bergetar. Bahkan hanya mendengar suara tangisan putranya saja mampu membuat hatinya ikut menangis.

" Ani. Anak umma bukan namja lemah "

" Ne, anak umma bukan namja yang lemah. Anak umma namja yang kuat, aniya? " ucap nyonya Kim dengan nada halunya yang mampu membuat hati Jiwon menghangat.

" Namja yang kuat tidak akan menangis. Ia akan tegar dalam situasi apapun dan namja yang kuat tidak akan menyakiti hati orang-orang yang dicintainya " perkataan nyonya Kim seolah menghantam hatinya.

Jiwon kembali merasa bersalah dengan apa yang sudah ia perbuat. Ia mungkin tidak mencintai ani mungkin ia belum mencintai Kim Donghyuk sebagai seorang pria namun ia pernah berjanji pada Hanbin akan mencintai Donghyuk sebagai adiknya. Tapi kini ia mengkhianati janjinya. Pantas saja Hanbin begitu marah padanya.

" Umma kenapa sangat sakit saat dia melihatku dengan tatapan takut ? " tentu saja karna kau mencintainya bodoh.

Namun untuk ukuran seorang Kim Jiwon yang masih terbelenggu dengan egonya hingga tak menyadari perasaannya sendiri, pastilah sulit menyimpulkan hal demikian. Umma Kim semakin miris dengan keadaan putranya yang pasti sangat tertekan.

" Gwenchana, tidak apa-apa. Sebagai namja, anak umma pasti tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, aniya? Kim Jiwon pasti tahu apa yang menyebabkan hatinya sakit. Kim Jiwon pangeran umma dan appa Kim pasti tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan " umma Kim begitu halus berucap. Ia tidak ingin terlalu mencampuri masalah anaknya. Meski menginginkan Donghyuk sebagai menantu ia ingin mewujudkanya dengan cinta sang putra bukan paksaan maupun sejenisnya.

" Aku takut jika aku mendekat ia akan semakin ketakutan " ucap Jiwon putus asa mengingat Donghyuk yang selau menghindar darinya beberapa hari ini.

" Tidak, dia tidak akan takut lagi. Karna anak umma tidak akan memberikan tatapan benci lagi padanya " umma Kim menyakinkan anaknya untuk menjadi namja yang pemberani. Berani mengambil keputusan untuknya sendiri dan orang yang sebenarnya ia cintai.

Jiwon merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang king sizenya. Setelah mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan ummanya ia merasa sedikit lebih baik. Matanya terpejam meski ia tidak tidur. Bagaimana ia bisa tidur jika pikirannya terus berpurar bak biang lala yang membuat pusing kepalanya.

Donghyuk yang membuatnya bingung, Hanbin yang membuatnya merasa bersalah, Jinhwan yang membuatnya merasa dibenci, umma yang membuatnya harus mnegambil sikap dan Jisoo yang membuatnya. Entah Jiwon tidak tahu Jisoo membuatnya bagaimana. Bahkan ia sudah lupa bagaimana yeoja itu bisa membuatnya tergila-gila.

Satu-saunya nama yang paling membuatnya pusing adalah Donghyuk. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang namja manis itu. Ia tidak memiliki motif apapun terhadap dongsaeng sahabatnya itu. Tapi Donghyuk begitu melekat dalam pikirannya. Seakan pembuluh darah yang menuju ke otaknya juga mengalirkan nama Donghyuk ditiap detiknya.

**.**

**Cklek**

**.**

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Jiwon membuka matanya lebar. Melihat Hanbin dan Jinhwan yang berjalan dibelakang kekasihnya memaksa tubuh Jiwon untuk bangun. Ia menatap keduanya pasrah. Seperti akan dihakimi ia diam saja siap menerima apapun yang akan keduanya lontarkan.

" Donghyuk sedang bersama Jinwoo dan Minho di kamarnya " Hanbin membuka mulut memberi tahu keberadaan Donghyuk.

Jiwon mengangguk tahu. Ia menjadi lebih tenang saat namja manis yang ketakutan akan sosoknya memiliki teman lain selain kedua hyung tersayangnya. Seharusnya ia juga masuk sebagai daftar teman, tapi setelah kejadian itu apa masih bisa ia dianggap teman.

Namja kelinci itu tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Ia hanya menunduk setelah menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia mengingat-ingat nama kedua teman baru Donghyuk. Sebentar, Minho ia tahu anak itu teman sekelasnya tapi Jinwoo. Ia baru sadar jika.

" Jinwoo maksudmu Jinwoo yang anak psikiater dan dokter jiwa terkenal itu? Yang pintar ilmu psikologi " tanya sekaligus tebak Jiwon pada sosok Jinwoo yang menjadi teman baru Donghyuk.

Hanbin mengangguk mengiyakan. Jiwon bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada Donghyuk sebenarnya. Ia ingat jika dua hari yang lalu mendengar Hanbin akan membawa namja manis itu ke psikiater manun ditentang oleh Jinhwan. Lalu ada apa dengan Donghyuk hingga ia harus dibawa ke psikiater.

Jiwon benar-benar bingung dengan keadaan yang ada. Ia menjadi orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa disini. Bahkan mungkin ummanya sudah tahu karna sangat dekat dengan Donghyuk bahkan beliau menginginkan namja manis itu sebagai menantunya. Tapi kenapa tidak seorangpun memberitahunya.

" Donghyuk memiliki trauma berat akan ancaman, kolam dan wanita jahat " Hanbin memecah kebingungan Jiwon.

" Tidak hanya itu, penculikan, tempat gelap dan sempit juga menjadi traumanya. Namja bertubuh tambun dan mengerikan juga masuk dalam daftar traumanya. Tatapan benci, intimidasi, suara keras, bentakkan semua itu juga enjadi traumanya. Aku memberitahumu agar kau lebih berhati-hati bersikap dengan dongsaengku.

Hanbin seakan menerawang kejadian masa lalu. Matanya berkaca seketika. Bayang-bayang akan semua kejadian yang menimpa Donghyuk adalah bukti ia lalai dalam menjaga dongsaeng tercintanya. Namja tampan itu melanjutkan,

Aku bukan tanpa alasan memanjakannya dan memintamu untuk terus bersikap manis padanya " Hanbin telah meneteskan air mata yang entah mengapa seperti mengkhianatinya.

Jinhwan menggenggam jemari Hanbin erat. Ia ingin menguatkan namjanya yang harus menanggung beban atas apa yang telah namjanya rasakan selama ini. Hanbin menyeka air matanya kasar. Ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah sekarang. Meski inilah puncak dimana ia sudah tidak sanggup untuk melindungi Donghyuk sendirian ia akan tetap bertahan.

" Kau tidurlah aku akan keluar "

Setelah mendengar semua yang Hanbin ucapkan semakin membuat Jiwon merasa bersalah. Tidak hanya bersalah ia bahkan merasakan sakit lebih dari sebelumnya. Ia telah membangunkan trauma Donghyuk yang telah tertidur beberapa saat. Tidak hanya ia, hatinya berkata Jisoo juga pasti ikut andil dalam rangka membangunkan trauma Donghyuk. Tidak mungkin jika ummanya. Ummanya bahkan lebih sayang pada Donghyuk dari pada dirinya setelah mengenal namja manis itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jiwon bangun dengan wajah yang sama sekali tidak tampan. Matanya bengkak karna ia terus menangis menyesali perbuatan yang telah ia lakukan. Ia benar-benar merasa kacau sekarang.

" Bangunlah, Kim. Kita sarapan " Hanbin masuk ke dalam kamar Jiwon tanpa mengetuk pintu.

" Kau tidak ganti baju dari kemarin? " namja tampan itu bertanya kaget mendapati sahabatnya masih menggunakan seragam sekolah yang ia pakai kemarin.

" Aku sangat mengantuk jadi tidak sempat untuk ganti " kilah Jiwon.

" Cepat mandi dan sarapan. Terserah kau mau sekolah atau tidak " Hanbin meninggalkan Jiwon untuk menuju ke meja makan.

Sepertinya Jiwon tidak akan berangkat sekolah hari ini. Selain tidak ada lagi seragamnya di rumah Hanbin kepalanya juga sangat pusing efek kurang tidur dan berpikir terlalu keras.

" Mandi, sarapan, kemudian tidur " Jiwon merapal jadwalnya hari ini.

Dua puluh menit Hanbin dan Jinhwan menunggu Jiwon untuk sarapan bersama dan akhirnya sosok yang ditunggu datang juga. Bisa terlambat mereka jika menunggu lebih lama lagi. Sebenarnya Hanbin bisa saja meninggalakan Jiwon untuk sarapan namun ada hal penting yang akan Hanbin sampaikan pada namja kelinci itu.

Jiwon duduk di salah satu kursi yang juga sudah ia klaim sebagai singgasanahnya selain kamar yang terletak dilantai dua. Matanya menghitung tiap kepala yang ada di meja itu. Dan ia hanya menghitung tiga termasuk dirinya.

" Donghyuk tidak sarapan pagi ini. Jadi kita sarapan bertiga " jelas Jinhwan mengerti Jiwon mencari sosok namja semok adik namjanya. Jiwon membulatkan mulutnya tanpa suara.

" Sepertinya kau tidak akan berangkat sekolah "

" Kepalaku pusing " tukas Jiwon menanganggapi ucapan Hanbin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mansion Hanbin begitu sepi hari ini. Hanya ada Jiwon yang berlalu lalang tidak jelas tujuannya. Hanbin dan Jinhwan tentu saja pergi sekolah sedang para maid asik bekerja atau mungkin sedang berkumpul di taman belakang seperti saat tidak ada pekerjaan.

Jiwon mendesah tidak suka dengan kesunyian ini. Matanya melihat televise yang ia nyalakan lebih dari dua jam yang lalu namun ia sama sekali tak memperhatikannya. Saat gambar penguin biru berkaca mata menyapa inderanya ia teringat Donghyuk ada di kamarnya. Ia ingin menemui namja manis itu.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat tangannya akan menyentuh gagang pintu. Ia bisa merasakan tangannya bergetar saat memegang gagang pintu yang dibaliknya terdapat seorang namja manis didalamnya. Jiwon menyakinkan diri tidak akan terjadi apapun jika ia menuruti semua perkataan Hanbin tadi pagi.

" Mendekat secara perlahan, tatap matanya dengan lembut, tersenyumlah dan sentuh bahu atau punggung tangannya agar ia nyaman. Kau juga harus mengatur suaramu "

Jiwon mempraktikkan semua yang Hanbin katakan. Terlihat Donghyuk sedikit begetar saat melihat sosoknya. Tiba-tiba hatinya kembali sakit. Rasa optimis yang ia bangun hancur sudah saat mata Donghyuk seperti akan menangis.

" Donggu ya " Jiwon memutuskan untuk memberikan panggilan sayang untuk Donghyuk.

Namja manis itu membalas tatapan matanya. Ia bisa melihat Donghyuk tidak lagi ketakutan seperti sebelumnya. Ia berjalan dengan hati-hati. Ia juga berucap sepelan mungkin bukan berbisik namun sangat lembut hingga Donghyuk dapat tenang kembali. Saat sudah sangat dekat dengan tubuh namja manis itu Jiwon membuka suara.

" Mianhae, Jeongmal mianhae Donghyukkie " Jiwon berucap menyesal. Tangannya sudah ia bawa untuk menggenggam tangan Donghyuk yang tergeletak diatas pahanya.

Donghyuk tidak merespon apapun. Ia hanya diam melihat Jiwon yang tidak tahu lagi sudah keberapa air matanya tumpah. Namja itu hanya memberikan senyum manis untuk Jiwon yang entah apa maksudnya.

**.**

**.**

Cukup lama Jiwon duduk di tepi ranjang Donghyuk hingga kakinya kram. Donghyuk sudah terlelap dari dua jam yang lalu tapi entah mengapa Jiwon tidak ingin pergi dari sisi namja manis itu. Tangannya membelai rambut Donghyuk. Sangat halus hingga ia mengira namja dihadapnnya ini pasti melakukan perawatan utuk rambutnya. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdebar kembali.

Setelah susah payah ia menetralisir organ terpentingnya semua sia-sia.

" Engh " Donghyuk melenguh dalam tidurnya.

Jiwon tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi yang begitu manis dari namja manis ini. Ia baru sadar jika Donghyuk sangatlah manis jika dipandang dari dekat. Ia jadi berpikir selama ini ia telah dibutakan rambut panjang Jisoo yang selalu ia klaim sebagai rambut malaikat. Padahal bertemu malaikan saja ia tidak pernah.

" Sun. . . Kau sudah bangun? " Jiwon tidak sadar telah memotong ucapan Donghyuk. Ia berdoa dalam hati ucapannya tidak berdampak apaun saat ini.

" Ne, aku lapar " Jiwon membuang nafas lega saat Donghyuk malah menjawab pertanyaannya.

" Kau ingin makan. Jja, kita makan siang bersama "

Jiwon bersikap hangat samapai akhir. Ia menemani semua kegiatan yang Donghyuk lakukan di rumah hari ini hingga Hanbin dan Jinhwan pulang dari sekolah.

Keduanya menatap bingung Donghyuk yang sudah bisa menerima kehadiran Jiwon kembali. Pasangan itu meski bingung mereka tetap tersenyum bahagia karna dongsaengnya sudah kembali. Patilah setelah ini ia akan menjadi Donghyuk yang periang dan manja kembali. Hanya saja mungkin ada satu orang lagi yang akan menjadi sandaran untuknya bermanja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**Salah ketik! Oke lanjut #dibakarmassa.**

**.**

**.**

Satu bulan berlalu, kebersamaan Donghyuk dan Jiwon semakin menjadi-jadi. Tidak ada lagi tatapan benci, suara keras, desisan tajam, bahkan ancaman. Donghyuk hidup dengan damai selama satu bulan ini.

Pun Jiwon yang terus memamerkan senyum yang tak jelas apa penyebabnya. Yang pasti menjalani hidup dengan Donghyuk selama satu bulan ini sangatlah membuat kerja jantungnya tak terkendali. Namun ia menikmati itu. Ia menjadi lebih pengertian dan memahami tiap keinginan Donghyuk.

Jika saja Jiwon ditanya apa yang membuat ia betah berada disisi namja manja itu. Maka Jiwon akan menjawab karna ia merasa dibutuhkan. Ia sangat menikmati ketika menjadi sosok yang dibutuhkan. Ia merasa dirinyalah orang yang pastinya berarti.

" Hyung cepat " Donghyuk menyeret tangan Jiwon yang berjalan lambat. Ia sudah tidak kuat untuk menahan godaan es krim yang seolah melambai-lambai untuk minta di nikmati.

" Donggu ya, hanya boleh satu tidak lebih! " Jiwon bukan membentak Donghyuk. Ia hanya bersikap tegas pada namja manis itu. Dan perlu kalian ketahui ketinggian nadanya masih bisa ditolerir oleh Donghyuk.

" Ani, Dua hyung. Jebal " tatapan ini yang akan membuat Jiwon kalah. Jiwon selalu mengutuk tingkah Donghyuk yang selalu memohon dengan tatapan seekor anak anjing yang kehilangan induknya.

" Hyung tidak ingin mendapat berbagai lagu dari hyungmu " Jiwon juga berucap memohon. Hanbin akan menceramahinya panjang lebar hingga Jiwon bisa mengukur waktunya dengan berbagai lagu yang diputar secara berurutan.

" Ya sudah tidak usah beli saja " jika sudah seperti ini Jiwon merasa menjadi sahabat baik andilau dari pada Hanbin. Ia dipersimpangan antara dilemma dan galau menghadapi Donghuk dan Hanbin sekaligus.

" Dua, tapi harus diam-diam " Jiwon menyerah pada akhirnya. Dari pada membawa pulang Donghyuk dengan keadaan menangis akan semakin membuatnya frustasi karana mendapat lebih banyak lagu dari Hanbin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Anak umma dari mana saja, hm? " itu bukan suara Park ani Kim Bom ibu dari Donghyuk. Itu adalah suara nyonya Kim yang sedang duduk menunggu anak dan namja yang ia klaim sebagai menantu pulang dari taman.

" Dongie dari taman membeli es krim, umma "

" Sayang sekali. Padahal umma kan mengajak Dongie untuk membeli es krim " umma Kim berucap sedih. Kecuali Donghyuk tiga pasang mata yang ada di sana sadar akan kepura-puraan nyonya besar itu.

Donghyuk menatap sedih nyonya Kim. Ia merasa sedih tidak bisa menemani umma Kim membeli es krim seperti biasanya. Mulutnya terbuka siap bicara namun Jiwon mengintrupsinya lebih dulu.

" Dongie sudah makan dua es krim saat di taman jadi tidak akan ada es krim lagi " O O, Kim Jiwon keceplosan membuka tabir rahasia antaranya ia dan Donghyuk.

Hanbin langsung menatapnya dengan mata mendelik tajam membuat Jiwon sedikit meringis. Jinhwan menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Jiwon yang kelepasan bicara. Sedang Donghyuk, anak itu terlalu polos untuk bisa mengerti keadaan.

.

.

Umma Kim memutuskan pulang ke rumah setelah tiga jam bersama Donghyuk dan Jinhwan di dala kamar. Entah apa yang dilakukan ketiganya yang pasti Hanbin dan Jiwon bisa mendengar mereka tertawa bahagia.

Donghyuk menampakkan raut sedihnya saat Jiwon juga ikut meninggalkan kediaman hyung sepupunya. Rumah besar ini akan terasa sepi dengan ia dan Hanbin pada akhirnya. Jinhwan pasti juga akan pulang setalah ini.

" Malam ini appa pulang dari Belgia jadi umma dan Jiwon hyung harus menjemputnya di bandara. Besok umma akan mengajak Dongie jalan-jalan bersama appa juga. Dongie boleh mengajak siapa saja selain Hanbin dan Jinhwan hyung "

Donghyuk mengangguk dengan ucapan nyonya Kim. Meski ia sangat sedih karna yeoja yang sudah ia anggap ibunya itu akan meninggalkannya. Tapi ia bisa tersenyum cerah kembali saat nyonya Kim berjanji mengajaknya jalan-jalan bersama appa Kim dan para hyungnya. Pasti akan menyenangkan pikirnya.

" Dongie ajak Minho hyung dan Jinwoo hyung saja " Donghyuk sudah mengusulkan dua nama.

" Baiklah. Umma pulang, ne. Dongie harus tidur agar besok tidak lelah diperjalanan " pesan umma Kim sebelum benar-benar pergi dari kediaman Hanbin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi-pagi sekali. Sangat pagi hingga matahari belum bertengger sempurna namun umma Kim sudah membangunkan Jiwon dari tidur lelapnya. Tubuhnya diguncang kasar oleh sang umma saat matanya tidak juga terbuka. Bahkan kini ia merasakan air hujan tepat di atas wajahnya.

Air hujan, Jiwon membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Ia mendapati sang umma sudah siap menyiram air dari gelas minumnya yang tadinya berada di nakas. Sungguh, ummanya ini jauh lebih menyayangi Donghyuk dari pada dirinya.

" Umma " Jiwon berteriak tidak terima. Matanya yang hanya satu garis itu mencoba mendelik lebar namun tidak, eh bukan kurang berhasil.

" Apa? Kau tidak terima umma akan menyirammu, salah sendiri tidur seperti kerbau " astaga, umma Kim ini sangat tidak tahu menahu soal anaknya yang kelelahan setelah seharian kemarin berlarian di taman mengejar kelinci yang ternyata milik orang bersama Donghyuk.

" Cepat bersiaplah Dongie sudah menunggu dari sepuluh menit yang lalu " Jiwon semakin berusaha membulatkan matanya karena kaget. Di pagi sece, ani menurut Jiwon ini pagi yang dingin sehingga ia harusnya bisa tidur hingga pukul apa, Donghyuk sudah berada di rumahnya. Bangun jam berapa anak itu, tanya Jiwon dalam hati.

" Tidak usah mandi ya " ucap Jiwon sembarangan sambil bangun dari ranjangnya.

" Berani tidak mandi akan kulempar kau ke kandang harimau " ucap nyonya Kim sadis.

Wah, pasti asik dilempar dikandang harimau. Harimau itu kan Hanbin. Aku bisa bersahabat baik dengan keluarga Hanbin nantinya, ucap Jiwon ngawur dalam hati.

Tidak tahukah jika Hanbin saja saat kesal padanya sudah menyanyikan berbagai lagu untuknya apalagi dengan harimau sungguhan yang pastinya akan jauh lebih mengerikan. Bisa-bisa ia dinyanyikan dengan lagu kematian.

**.**

**.**

Tuan Kim dan Jiwon turun bersamaan. Bukan janjian tapi tanpa sengaja keduanya bertemu di pintu kamar sama-sama dengan posisi keluar dari kamar. Maka mereka putuskan untuk berjalan bersama. Donghyuk menatap cerah pada dua sosok Kim beda umur itu. Ia berlari akan memeluk salah satu dari namja tersebut.

**.**

**Pluk**

**.**

Donghyuk lebih memilih memeluk tuan Kim dari pada Jiwon. Lalu ia memuluk udara kosong. Melihat Jiwon yang menurutnya bodoh sukses membuat Hanbin dan Jinhwan tertawa cukup keras. Nyonya Kim tanpa sengaja menyaksikan hal memalukan itu memeluk Jiwon agar anaknya dapat memeluk seseorang meski bukan Donghyuk.

" Kau ini, yang benar saja ia ingin memelukmu " bisik umma Kim yang membuat Jiwon meradang.

Sudah tiga pasang kekasih, ah apa bisa Jiwon dan Donghyuk dibilang kekasih. Mereka belum meresmikan hubungannya, aniya?

Tapi tak apa, ketiga pasang kekasih itu menikmati sarapan yang terlalu pagi sambil menunggu satu pasang kekasih lainnya yaitu Minho dan Jinwoo. Pasangan fenomenal itu khusus Donghyuk datangkan untuk menyemarakkan acara jalan-jalannya bersama appa umma Kim dan para hyungnya.

.

**Ting Tong **

**.**

Suara bel berbunyi membuat Donghyuk langsung terperanjat dari duduknya. Ia sangat bersemangat akan membukakan pintu untuk orang diluar sana yang ia kira itu Minho dan Jinwoo. Namja manis itu berlari cukup gesit meski awalnya ia akan terjatuh karna tersandung karpet.

Tanpa melihat intercom Donghyuk langsung saja membuka pintu. Keyakinan akan Minho dan Jinwoolah yang datang adalah bukti bersemangatnya ia pagi ini.

.

**Cklek **

.

Tubuh Donghyuk menegang seketika setelah membuka pintu dengan semangat empat limanya. Beku dan kaku. Hanya kata itu yang dapat mewakili keadaan namja manis itu saat ini. Melihat seringaian itu membuat dada Donghyuk berdesir tidak nyaman. Takut, gelisah, dan masih banyak lagi kata yang bisa mewakili perasaannya.

" Donggu, siapa yang datang? "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC datang dengan nista. . .**

3k lebih pasti sangat membosankan, aniya?

Gomawo buat para reader yang nyempetin baca bahkan nunggu cerita bal yang choco buat #bow.

Gomawo juga buat yang udah review #Deepbowbuatkaliansemua.

Gomawo lagi buat yang udah Fav, Foll, Guest juga sider yang meluangkan waktu buat baca cerita abal choco ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata...Gomawo...Annyeong...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	10. Chapter 9

**SARANG**

Genre : romance, drama

Rating : T

Main Cast : Kim Jiwon Kim Donghyuk

Other Cast : Kim Hanbin, Kim Jinhwan, cast lain menyusul sesuai cerita

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, Orag tua, keluarga, sahabat, dan Fans

Warning : Yaoi, Typo, **membosankan**, alur lambat

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_choco jin_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Dalam cerita nanti choco akan memasukkan terapi Modifikasi Perilaku dengan teknik "**_**Afirmasi Positif"(Hipnoparenting/Hipnotis/Hipnoterapis)**_** yang dilakukan oleh Jinwoo untuk Donghyuk. Teknik ini bekerja dengan cara pemberian kalimat positive (tidak seperti yang reader liat diTV) yang dilakukan secara berulang-ulang pada klien (orang yang diterapi/Donghyuk disini) saat asik bermain, fokus pada hal yang ia suka, merajuk, mengantuk, menjelang tidur dan bangun tidur (lebih efektif pada saat akan tidur). Nah, dulu saat dichap 7 Jinhwan mempraktikkan teknik "**_**Eksistensial Humanistik" **_**dengan cara mengajak klien mencurahkan isi hatinya disertai kontak mata dan sentuhan fisik seperti usapan, genggaman tangan, dan tepukan halus.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous chapter **

" Donggu, siapa yang datang? "

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_happy reading_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Donghyuk POV**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini umma Kim mengajakku berlibur ke pulau Jeju. Aku, Hanbin hyung, juga Jinhwan hyung datang pagi-pagi sekali mengunjungi kediaman umma Kim untuk berangkat. Aku senang sekali. Sudah lebih dari sebulan, dua bulan atau tiga bulan setelah kepindahanku ke Seoul bersama Hanbin hyung aku belum pernah berlibur.

Umma Kim menyambutku dengan senyum yang mengembang. Beliau langsung memelukku kemudian memanggilkan appa Kim yang sudah hampir satu bulan ini mengurus cabang perusahaannya diluar negeri. Mataku menangkap dua sosok Kim berbeda usia. Itu appa Kim dan Jiwon hyung. Asataga, kenapa jantungku seperti ini tiba-tiba.

Aku berlari menyambut keduanya. Memeluk tubuh tegap namja yang sudah memasuki usia senja namun masih tampan. Aku ingin sekali memeluk Jiwon hyung juga, namun aku urungkan. Mengabaikan Jiwon hyung yang terlihat tampan sepertinya lebih baik untuk kerja jantungku. Omo, omo kenapa Dongie jadi seperti ini?

" Kau ini, yang benar saja ia ingin memelukmu "

Aku mendengar suara umma Kim membisik Jiwon hyung. Oh. Aku membulat dalam pelukan appa Kim saat mendengarnya. Memangnya kenapa umma harus berucap seperti itu? Apa Jiwon hyung juga ingin aku peluk? Ya sudah, kalau ingin dipeluk Dongie peluk saja sini hihihi. Dongie juga ingin dipeluk Jiwon hyung. Ish, Dongie kenapa jadi seperti ini?

Umma tidak membiarkan aku dan appa melepas rindu lama-lama. Beliau langsung membawa kami ke meja makan untuk sarapan. Ternyata umma tadi menghampiri kami mau mengajak makan bersama setelah menyiapakan makanan.

Kami menikmati masakan umma Kim dengan senang hati. Rasanya begitu pas dilidahku yang memang tidak pemilih dengan berbagai makanan. Sambil menunggu satu pasangan kekasih yang secara pribadi ku ajak berlibur, semua penghuni meja makan mendengar celotehku tentang ini itu mengenai banyak hal.

**.**

**.**

**Ting Tong**

**.**

**.**

Aku terperanjat mendengar suara bel. Aku sangat bersemangat untuk membukakan pintu yang sudah pasti Mino hyung dan Jinwoo hyung kekasihnya. Aku berlari dengan gesit hingga akan terjatuh karna tersandung karpet saking bersemangatnya. Tanpa melihat intercom langsung saja ku buka pintu.

**.**

**Cklek**

**.**

Tubuhku menegang seketika sesaat setelah membuka pintu. Begitu beku dan kaku. Takut, gelisah, entah apa lagi yang kurasakan saat aku untuk yang pertama kalinya melihat yeoja yang dulu pernah menyakitiku di sekolah dasar. Aku bisa melihat seringaian dari bibir berwarna ungu itu.

Aku merasa terancam saat ini. Tiba-tiba dadaku begitu sesak dan rasa takut menghampiri yang entah karna apa. Aku sudah bisa melupakannya. Tapi saat yeoja ini berada di hadapanku rasa yang dulu selalu datang juga datang kembali.

" Donggu, siapa yang datang? "

Suara Jiwon hyung samar-samar merasuki inderaku. Beruntung sekali Ia datang. Setidaknya ia bisa melindungiku dari yeoja yang pastinya akan berbuat jahat lagi padaku.

" Hayi "

**.**

**.**

**Donghyuk POV End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Hayi " Jiwon menyebut nama yeoja yang baru saja menyeringai melihat Donghyuk yang tampak ketakutan.

" Donggu, wae? " tanya Jiwon yang melihat Donghyuk sedikit bergetar. Matanya sudah berkaca semakin membuat Jiwon mengerutkan dahi.

Donghyuk menggeleng. Tubuhnya beringsut mundur berlindung di belakang tubuh Jiwon memegang erat kaos namja kelinci itu. Yeoja yang bertamu pagi-pagi itu tersenyum manis pada sang tuan rumah.

" Oppa " panggilnya pada Jiwon.

" Wae, ada apa pagi-pagi ke sini? " tanya Jiwon yang masih belum mengetahui situasi.

" Hanya berkunjung dan mengantarkan dokumen ini untuk ahjussi " Hayi, yeoja berlipstik ungu itu mengangkat tangannya yang membawa lembaran-lembaran dokumen.

Jiwon mengangguk mengerti. Ia persilakan yeoja itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang megah. Menyapanya akrab tanpa mengetahui sosok di belakang tubuhnya menegang ketakutan. Namja kelinci itu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Ia dapat melihat semburat takut pada wajah ayu yang pagi ini begitu ia rindukan. Terlihat tidak nyaman dengan kedatangan tamu tak diundangnya.

" Akan aku panggilkan appa " Jiwon melangkah ke ruang makan untuk memanggil sang appa setelah mempersilakan tamunya duduk.

" Donghyuk ssi, bisakah kau menemaniku? Kita sudah lama tidak berjumpa " ucap Hayi saat Donghyuk akan melangkah mengikiti Jiwon.

Donghyuk menggeleng tanpa suara. Hatinya benar-benar kacau saat ini. Ditatapnya Jiwon penuh harap untuk membawanya kembali pada keluarganya. Ia tak ingin hanya berdua dengan yeoja jahat itu.

Namun Jiwon berpikiran lain. Ia meninggalkan namja manis itu dengan anggukan persetujuan agar ia tetap tinggal. Donghyuk tidak sadar bahwa ia tidak bernafas. Begitu sesak hingga paru-parunya seakan mogok untuk bekerja. Rasa takut membayangi tiap urat saraf dalam otaknya.

" Apa kau tidak merindukanku teman kecil? Padahal aku sangat merindukanmu " Donghyuk tahu bukan rindu yang seperti ia alami saat tidak bertemu Jiwon meski hanya satu hari saja yang dimaksud yeoja itu. Ia terlalu tahu maksud yeoja yang dulu sering membentaknya.

Namja manis itu hanya diam tak menyambut ucapan Hayi membuat yeoja itu menggeram murka.

" Apa kau sekarang menjadi bisu setelah terlalu banyak menangis? "tanya Hayi berbahaya. Yeoja itu sudah berada tepat disebelah Donghyuk saat ini.

" Ternyata kau masih saja lemah seperti dulu. Apa Hanbin masih memanjakanmu,tak melepasmu walau hanya satu detik saja? " Hayi bertanya tepat ditelinga Donghyuk membuat namja manis itu memejamkan matanya.

Hayi terlalu liar dan berbahaya.

Donghyuk mengutuk mengapa Jiwon tak membawanya pergi dari ruang tamu itu. Lalu hatinya berteriak minta tolong meski bibirnya terasa kelu hanya untuk berucap. Ia menangis dalam hati.

" Melihatmu ketakutan seperti ini semakin membuatku bahagia. Aku kira kau bisa menghadapiku setelah tidak bertemu bertahun-tahun, tapi ternyata sama saja. Lemah!" uraian Hayi yang terus saja meluncur semakin membuat Donghyuk menegang. Ia merasa bodoh saat ini.

Ia berkali-kali menyalahkan dirinya setelah puas melihat seringai yang yeoja itu pamerkan. Tubuhnya semakin kaku saat tangan Hayi yang terlihat mulus itu mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya hingga memerah. Begitu sakit dan perih. Ia semakin tidak bisa bernafas saat tangan kanan yeoja itu mencekik lehernya.

" Kita akan memulainya dari awal " desis Hayi berbahaya.

Donghyuk terduduk dilantai saat tangan Hayi melepas cekikannya. Kakinya lemas seketika saat Hayi mengicapkan kalimat terkahirnya. Donghyuk tidak tahu apa artinya tapi yang jelas kalimat itu begitu berbahaya untuknya.

Jiwon datang dengan appa Kim dibelakangnya. Ia terkaget melihat Donghyuk yang lemas dan dengan pandangan kosong terduduk dilantai. Ia cepat-cepat membantu tubuh namja manis itu untuk berdiri dan membawanya ke ruang makan.

Di sana Hanbin masih menikmati sarapan paginya. Namun saat melihat sang dongsaeng kesayangan, nafsu makannya hilang entah kemana. Adiknya yang tadi pagi sangat bersemangat untuk berlibur terlihat pucat pasi. Tubuhnya begitu lemah hingga seperti tak bertulang, belum lagi pandangannya yang kosong semakin membuat namja tampan itu bingung.

" Wae? " tanya Hanbin pada Jiwon yang sudah mendudukkan Donghyuk di kursinya semula.

" Aku tidak tahu saat aku kembali ke ruang tamu Dongie sudah seperti ini" ucap Jiwon menjelaskan.

Hanbin mengangguk. Meski ia masih belum mengerti ia mencoba mengajak adiknya untuk bicara namun Donghyuk masih begitu tegang. Terkejut dengan kenyataan yang baru saja ia hadapi hingga mulutnya terus terkunci rapat.

" Biarkan Dongie bicara dengan Jinwoo saja nanti " usul umma Kim yang diangguki semua orang.

Umma Kim memandang sosok manis itu iba. Belum pernah ia melihat secara langsung Donghyuk seperti ini. Beliau hanya mendengar trauma yang dialami namja manis yang ia klaim sebagai menantunya itu. Hatinya begitu miris saat melihat Doghyuk sama sekali tak menjawab apa yang ditanya, bahkan ia ragu jika Donghyuk juga mendengarkannya.

" Dongie, kita akan berangkat berlibur setelah appa menyelesaikan rapatnya ne "umma Kim terus saja mengajak namja manis itu berkomunikasi meski tak mendapat jawaban.

Lima namja muda yang melihat usaha umma Kim untuk membuat Donghyuk bicara hanya bisa menghela nafas saat lagi-lagi Donghyuk tidak memberi respon. Hanbin menatap Jinwoo yang sudah dari dua jam yang lalu datang ke rumah Jiwon bersama kekasihnya.

" Bagaimana? " tanyanya.

" Sepertinya Dongie kembali pada traumanya. Meski aku sudah mencoba untuk membuatnya lupa akan traumanya tapi sepertinya ia baru saja mengingat kejadian yang mampu membangkitkan lagi traumanya " ucap Jinwoo menjelaskan. Ia tidak tahu apa penyebabnya namun ia yakin Donghyuk baru saja mengalami apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

" Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Hayi? " tanya Jiwon yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

" Hayi?" ucap Hanbin mengulangi nama yeoja yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Jiwon.

" Tadi pagi ia kesini menyerahkan dokumen untuk appa. Dia anak dari salah satu sekretaris appa dikantor " ucap Jiwon.

" Hayi, apa dia yeoja bernama Lee Hayi? " tanya Hanbin memastikan. Jika benar yeoja itu yang bertemu dengan dongsaengnya maka ia bisa menebak penyebab adik kesayangannya itu berubah menjadi seperti Sembilan tahun yang lalu. (Selengkapnya akan diungkap dichap selanjutnya jika ingat)

" Benar, dari mana kau tahu? " tanya Jiwon penasaran karna Hanbin mengeahui yeoja yang ia bicarakan.

Tangan Hanbin mengepal kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ia terlalu emosi mendengar yeoja yang dulu menyakiti dongsaengnya tanpa sengaja menampakkan dirinya. Jiwon bisa melihat raut wajah sahabatnya berubah. Seperti ada kumpulan amarah yang menjelaskan perubahan sikapnya.

Jinhwan yang sudah tahu akan kisah masa lalu Donghyuk memejamkan matanya erat. Mendengar nama yeoja itu saja sudah membuat ia diselimuti amarah. Lalu bagaimana dengan Donghyuk yang menjadi korban kajahatan yeoja itu.

" Bisakah kau suruh appamu untuk memecat orangtuanya atau menyekolahkan yeoja itu keluar negeri? " ucap Jinhwan yang sudah bisa menguasai keadaan.

" Maksudmu? "Jiwon mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghyuk masih belum bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Ia terus mendapat perawatan dari Jinwoo dari tiga hari yang lalu. Liburan yang semula namja manis itu rencanakan terbengkalai begitu saja akibat kedatanga yeoja bak nenek sihir itu.

" _Dongie, jika kau mendengar suara hyung tolong anggukkan kepalamu "_ Jinwoo memulai terapinya pada namja manis yang sedang memandang televise bergambar penguin biru.

Melihat anggukan Donghyuk namja manis itu melanjutkan, _" mulai sekarang kau adalah namja yang kuat. Namja yang bisa melindungi diri sendiri, namja yang berani menghadapi semua hal dan namja yang bisa melupakan masa lalu yang menyakitkan._

_Jika Dongie bisa menjadi namja yang kuat, maka Dongie bisa menjalani kehidupan dengan baik. Mendapat banyak teman dan merasa aman dengan semua orang. _

_Jika Dongie bisa melakukan semuanya, Dongie akan menjalani hari esok dan seterusnya tanpa gangguan. _

_Sekarang, karna Dongie sudah mendengarkan semua perkataan hyung Dongie bisa menikmati acaranya kembali"_ Jinwoo menutup terapinya dengan memberikan kesempatan pada Donghyuk untuk menonton TVnya kembali.

" Bagaimana? " tanya Hanbin yang baru saja kembali dari kamarnya.

" Setidaknya ia mau mendengarku lagi. Tidak apa-apa, aku akan melakukannya lagi _sebelum ia tidur_. Kau tenanglah, Dongie akan kembali lagi seperti sebelumnya" Jinwoo menyakinkan sahabatnya barunya yang mendapat anggukan percaya.

Hanbin terpaksa menerima tawaran Jinwoo untuk merawat adiknya selama dua puluh empat jam setelah melihat Donghyuk yang sangat terpukul dengan kembalinya yeoja yang dulu terus menyakitinya. Namja tampan itu menatap lekat sang dongsaeng yang tak sekalipun tertawa meski kartun yang ia lihat berguling-guling lucu.

" Kita akan berlibur ke pulau Jeju kalau Dongie sudah mau tertawa " anggukan yang entah pertanda apa itu Hanbin dapat dari dongsaengnya. Ia tersenyum disela air mata yang mulai membasahi pipinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini gantian umma dan appa Kim yang menemani Donghyuk untuk tidur setelah sedari pagi Jinwoo menemani namja manis itu. Jinwoo memutuskan untuk membolos sekolah selama tiga hari ini untuk menemani Donghyuk.

" Chagi" umma Kim membelai sayang surai madu Donghyuk.

" Cepatlah tertawa agar kita bisa berlibur. Kita sudah membatalkan rencana liburan ke pulau Jeju, bagaimana kalau kita liburan ke luar negeri setelah ini "

Donghyuk tetap diam meski banyak orang telah mengajaknya bicara bahkan Jiwon yang selalu datang dengan es krim ditangannya juga tak sekalipun mendengar suara namja manis itu. Umma Kim terisak pelan. Melihat Donghyuk seperti ini sangat menyakitkan untuknya. Jika ia yang bukan ibu kandungnya merasa sakit, lalu bagaiman denga Park Bom atau kita bisa menyebutnya Kim Bom jika mengetahui keadaan putra tercintanya saat ini?

Hanbin sengaja tak memberitahu keadaan Donghyuk pada imonya. Ia sangat khawatir jika yeoja yang menurunkan wajah manis pada dongsaengnya itu tahu keadaan Donghyuk sekarang pastilah imonya akan terluka. Sudah cukup Hanbin melihat imonya bak iblis tak bertuhan yang membalas dendam pada orangtua Hanna yang sudah menenggelamkan Donghyuk kedalam kolam.

" Apa Dongie sudah tidur, ahjjuma? " tanya Jinwoo setelah memasuki kamar donghyuk.

"Belum, mungkin sebentar lagi. Kau mau memberinya terapi lagi? " jawab umma Kim sekaligus bertanya maksud kedatangan namja manis itu.

" Kalau begitu aku akan keluar terlebih dahulu. Kau disini saja menemani Dongie " ucap appa Kim berpamitan untuk keluar.

_Jinwoo mengecek nafas dan denyut nadi Donghyuk yang mulai melemah. Mengkondisikan keadaan namja manis itu hingga dalam keadaan relaks. Saat ia merasa Donghyuk sudah bisa menerima afirmasi positif darinya ia memulai kembali seluruh kata tepat ditelinga namja manis itu dan membelainya sayang. _

_Kalimat perkalimat yang ia ucapkan begitu tulus, tegas namun terdengar lembut. Setiap kata yang ia keluarkan bermuatan positif hingga Donghyuk terus mengangguk mengerti. Paham akan apa yang harus ia lakukan setelahnya. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini sudah satu bulan Jinwoo melakukan terapinya pada Donghyuk. Belum sempurna namun ia sudah bersyukur bahwa Donghyuk bisa merespon kembali semua kata yang ia atau orang-orang sekitarnya ucapkan. Hanbin tidak henti-hentinya mengecup sayang pada dongsaengnya hingga membuat Jiwon mengepalkan tangannya erat saat kalimat yang jumlahnya lima belas kata meluncur begitu mulus dari bibir tipis adiknya.

Umma dan appa Kim juga semakin bersemangat untuk mengajak bicara Donghyuk agar namja manis itu mau membuka mulutnya kembali. Tawa yang sudah lama hilang itu kembali setelah dua minggu menghilang. Donghyuk mau bicara beberapa kata pada minggu ketiga keterdiamannya lalu disusul dengan kalimat sepanjang lima belas kata membuat mereka (umma dan appa Kim) memberikan banyak sumbangan untuk panti asuhan di daratan Seoul.

" Umma, kenapa menangis? " tanya Donghyuk yang melihat air mata membasahi pipi umma Kim.

" Umma hanya senang karna Dongie mau tertawa lagi " umma Kim menjelaskan keadaannya. Ia benar-benar senang tidak karuan saat mendapat kabar Donghyuk sudah mau tertawa dan kembali bicara.

" Nanti Dongie mau liburan ke Jepang menyusul appa Kim " ucap Donghyuk yang mendapat anggukan setuju dari umma Kim. Ia tidak akan mungkin menolak keinginan namja manis yang sudah sangat ia rindukan suaranya.

" Tapi Dongie harus bersama Jiwon hyung kalau pergi ke Jepang " ucap Jinwoo yang mendapat tatapan bingung oleh semua orang tak terkecuali namja yang ia sebutkan namanya.

" Jiwon hyung bilang akan mengajak Dongie liburan. Mungkin ke Jepang adalah tujuan yang bagus. Kita berangkat seminggu lagi ne, saat ujian sekolah sudah selesai " ucap Jinwoo menjawab kebingungan.

Yah, kini mereka sebenarnya sedang menjalani ujian semester pertama di kelas dua belas dan Donghyuk melewatkan itu. Namun karna sekolah itu milik keluarga Kim (Hanbin) maka Donghyuk mendapat perlakuan bebeda. Tidak adil memang. Namun kekuasaan selalu saja menang atas apapun. Dan Donghyuk berhak mendapatkan perlakuan berbeda.

Jinhwan tersenyum melihat Donghyuk yang kini duduk mendekati Jiwon. Namja manis itu terlihat malu-malu saat sudah menempatkan pantat semoknya di sofa putih ruang televise yang sedang mereka tempati.

**.**

**Cup**

**.**

Donghyuk menutup wajahnya yang memerah setelah memberikan kecupan singkat dipipi Jiwon. Sungguh ia malu sekali. Lalu bibirnya mengerucut imut saat mendengar kekehan dari orang-orang yang ada disana. Ia itu malu kenapa malah ditertawakan.

" Kenapa Dongie mencium Jiwon hyung bukan umma? " tanya umma Kim saat melihat Donghyuk menampakkan wajah kesalnya.

" Karena Jiwon hyung akan mengajak Dongie liburan " jawab namja manis itu lancar.

" Ne, ne hanya Jiwon hyung yang akan mengajak Dongie liburan makanya yang dicium Jiwon hyung saja. Nanti kalau Jiwon hyung tidak jadi mengajak berlibur bagaimana? Padahal Dongie sudah cum-cium Jiwon hyung" ucap Jinwoo menggoda.

Wajah Donghyuk kembali memerah setelah mendengar perkataan hyung barunya. Benar juga. Bagaimana bisa ia dengan mudahnya memberikan bibir manisnya pada pipi manusia yang belum tentu juga merealisasikan janjinya. Aish, Kim Donghyuk malu sekali sekarang ini.

Semua mata yang ada di ruangan itu menatap polah Donghyuk yang sudah kembali ke peringai aslinya. Begitu manja dan banyak banyak bicara. Yah, meskipun saat ini belum terlalu banyak bicara namun sikap manjanya berangsur-angsur kembali.

Jiwon membelai surai madu Donghyuk sayang. Ia sudah tidak gengsi lagi untuk memanjakan namja manis itu dengan banyak kasih sayang darinya. Entahlah, ia belum bisa memastikan perasaannya namun yang pasti ia selalu merasakan sakit saat namja yang kini menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidangnya itu bersedih ataupun terluka.

Jisoo sudah tidak terlalu penting untuknya. Bahkan ia juga sudah tidak lagi berhubungan dengan yeoja ular itu setelah umma Kim melarangnya. Tidak berhubungan bukan berarti hilang peran sebagai namjachingu. Jiwon masih terus saja memenuhi kebutuhan yeoja itu dengan banyaknya lembaran won yang keluar dari kartu kredit unlimitednya.

" Dongie, ingin berlibur ke Jepang naik apa? " Jiwon bertanya membuat Donghyuk mendongakkan kepalanya.

Tidak menjawab, namja manis itu malah mengerjabkan matanya lucu. Sepertinya ia belum bisa menangkap pertanyaan namja kelinci itu. Jiwon seperti akan hilang kendali melihat Donghyuk yang begitu manis dihadapannya ini. Jika saja tidak ada satu orang pun disana sudah dipastikan namja manis itu akan menjadi bulan-bulanan Jiwon menyalurkan rasa gemasnya.

" Donggu, ingin naik pesawat atau kapal pesiar untuk berangkat ke Jepang?" Jiwon menjelaskan maksud perkataannya. Semua orang yang ada saling bertatap dan mengedipkan matanya sebagai alat komunikasi.

" Dongie boleh naik kapal pesiar? " Donghyuk bertanya antusias yang diangguki Jiwon. Namun wajah manis itu berubah keruh saat ingat sesuatu membuat setiap mata yang melihatnya kebingungan.

" Kalau naik kapal nanti lama sampainya. Nanti Dongie semakin lama bertemu dengan appa Kim. Shireo, Dongie mau naik pesawat saja "

Senyum lega terkembang dari setiap bibir yang ada. Mereka kira Donghyuk akan mengatakan appa. Ternyata hanya rasa galaunya akan semakin lamanya ia bertemu dengan appa Kim yang sedang menjalankan bisnis di Jepang dan meninggalkannya selama dua minggu ini.

" Sekarang sudah malam Dongie tidur ne, akan hyung temani " ajak Jiwon yang diangguki sang namja manis.

**.**

**.**

Jiwon mendekap namja manis itu begitu posesif seakan tak ingin kehilangan. Ranjang yang biasanya berhiaskan Hanbin atau Jinhwan dan terkadang umma Kim atau bahkan Jinwoo kini ditempati Jiwon sebagai pengganti. Donghyuk menenggelamkan wajah ayunya didada bidang Jiwon. Mencium aroma maskulin yang sangat tidak mungkin bisa bersarang ditubuhnya.

"Dongie suka wangi Jiwon hyung " ucap namja manis itu disela aktivitasnya menggesekkan hidung bangirnya.

" Wae? " tanya Jiwon singkat. Ia mengecupi surai halus namja manis yang tak takut lagi padanya.

" Molla, Dongie suka saja " ucap Donghyuk semakin menelupuskan wajahnya yang merona. Jiwon tersenyum bahagia melihat Donghyuk kembali bermanja padanya.

" Tidurlah, kalau tidak segera tidur hyung akan keluar " ancam Jiwon agar namja manis itu segera tidur.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Donghyuk ditiap malamnya sebelum tidur akan mendekap orang-orang yang ia sayangi seperti ini agar bisa terlelap. Sebenarnya bukan karan ia terlalu sayang. Namun lebih karna ia terlalu takut.

Dulu, saat ia masih berusia delapan tahun dan baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit setelah dirawat akibat tak sadarkan diri ia menjadi korban penculikan. Saat itu rumahnya begitu gelap hingga ia tak dapat melihat bayangan orang-orang yang akan menculiknya.

Saat ia akan berteriak memanggil kedua orang tuanya agar menolongnya, dirinya sudah hilang kesadaran hingga tak dapat lagi melihat kedua orangtuanya selama seminggu. Ia disekap disebuah ruangan yang tak ia ketahui dimana. Tempat itu begitu sempit dan gelap. Hingga hanya untuk bernafas dirinya sendiri saja sangat sulit.

Dan semenjak saat itu Donghyuk menjadi namja yang semakin penakut. Trauma akan banyak kejadian menyakitkan yang ia alami menjadikannya seorang namja yang takut akan banyak hal. Gelap, sendiri, dan masih banyak ketakutan akan hal lain yang menyerangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari siang sudah berada tepat diatas kepala membuat Hanbin meringis. Siang ini terlalu panas untuknya beraktivitas diluar rumah. Namun ia tidak bisa untuk tidak memaksa tubuhnya yang menginginkan empuknya ranjang di kamarnya karna saat ini sang dongsaeng kesayangan sedang berlarian mengejar kelinci ditaman yang tak berpenghuni.

Bagaimana ada penghuninya jika terik matahari seolah bisa membakar kulit tiba-tiba. Saat ini hanya ada ia, Donghyuk dan Jinhwan beserta kelinci-kelinci tanpa dosa yang sedang dikejar-kejar oleh dongsaengnya ditaman luas dekat mansionnya.

" Hannie, aku lebih senang Dongie mengajak kita panas-panasan dari pada harus melihatnya seperti mayat hidup " ucap Jinhwan menyindir kekasihnya yang sebari tadi menampakan raut tidak suka.

" Tapi ini masih jam satu, chagi. Bahkan kita belum makan siang karna sudah diseret ketempat ini " ucap Hanbin yang masih menampakkan wajah kesalnya.

Ia memang sayang pada adiknya, tapi jika harus berada ditaman yang panasnya bisa membuat kulitnya yang putih ini menjadi gosong ia juga tidak akan mau. Bahkan ia belum sempat makan siang karna begitu ia turun dari mobil mewahnya Donghyuk sudah menyeretnya ke taman. Jika baru saja turun dari mobil dan belum sepat menyentuh makan siang saja sudah diseret, sudah bisa dipastikan ia juga tidak sempat untuk berganti seragam.

Kini Hanbin sedang duduk disalah satu bangku yang sudah ditunjuk oleh Donghyuk. Ia tidak boleh melangkah barang satu jengkal pun membuat Hanbin harus menantang sinar matahari langsung.

" Dongie, kita pulang ne" ajak Hanbin yang sudah tidak kuat oleh panasnya sang raja siang.

Donghyuk memandang hyungnya yang sedang meminum air mineral. Matanya memicing tidak suka. Ia belum puas bermain tapi hyungnya secara sepihak mengajaknya untuk pulang, ia sangat marah. Maka dengan kaki menghentak keras ia melangkah meninggalkan Hanbin.

" Mati kau, Kim " ucap Jinhwan tajam pada sang kekasih. Jinhwan berlari mengejar Donghyuk yang mengarahkan kakinya menuju jalan pulang.

" Dongie, tunggu Jinan hyung! " teriak Jinhwan mencoba menghentikan langkah namja manis itu.

Hanbin mengacak rambutnya kasar. Coba saja ia bisa lebih sabar menunggu dongsaengnya bermain pastilah tidak akan seperti ini.

" Kau akan mendapat banyak omelan dari orang-orang yang menyanyanginya, Kim Hanbin"ucap Hanbin pada dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghyuk terus saja menutup hatinya untuk sang hyung kesayangan. Ia sangat marah saat ditengah-tengah kebahagiannya bisa kembali bertemu dengan kelinci-kelinci lucu yang mengingatkannya akan namja bergigi kelinci itu harus terhenti. Sudah ratusan kali Hanbin memohon maaf namun Donghyuk terus saja mengabaikannya hingga Jinhwan yang melihat usahanya menatap iba.

Tidak apa. Hanbin melihat merajuknya sang dongsaeng adalah tanda kembalinya peringai asli sang namja manis. Donghyuk sudah kembali pada mode manjanya. Jinwoo sudah memastikan jika namja manis itu sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri akan ketakutan dan trauma meski belum sepenuhnya. Dan jadilah Hanbin beserta orang-orang yang menyayanginya kembali memberikan banyak cinta untuknya. Tak terkecuali Jiwon.

" Jiwon hyung, oedi?" tanya Donghyuk pada Jinhwan yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil membaca majalah berbahasa Jepang (sadis).

" Tadi ada di taman, coba Dongie kesana saja" jawab Jinhwan memberitahu.

Namja manis nan semok itu bergegas menuju tempat yang Jinhwan katakan. Ia akan melaporkan perbuatan tidak bertanggungjawab hyungnya pada Jiwon. Langkahnya begitu mantap menuju taman belakang yang berhiaskan bunga-bunga yang ia tanam.

Tapi saat ia semakin dekat dengan taman dan melihat punggung Jiwon dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini, jantungnya berdetak liar.

Ia memejamkan matanya agar jantungnya tenang kembali. Namun saat matanya terbuka bukannya berhenti, detakan itu malah semakin membabi buta membuat langkahnya yang begitu mantap menjadi kaku tak bergerak. Donghyuk memutuskan untuk diam ditempatnya sebentar. Memejamkan matanya kembali, berharap detakan itu berangsur-angsur normal seperti sedia kala.

Tepat saat hitungan kesepuluh, Donghyuk membuka matanya. Ia merasakan jantungnya kembali normal. Oh. Ia sangat bersyukur Tuhan masih memberinya kesempatan untuk mengendalikan kerja jantungnya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa bisa terjadi seperti ini. Setiap ia bertemu Jiwon, jantunganya akan berdetak tidak karuan dan ia mengalami hal ini semenjak memasuki kelas baru untuk pertama kalinya.

" Donggu, kenapa berdiri disitu? " tanya Jiwon bingung yang mendapati tubuh tak bergerak Donghyuk berdiri tepat ditengah-tengah pintu.

" Hehe, Dongie sedang berpikir"

" Berpikir apa? " tanya Jiwon bingung. Apa ada orang yang berpikir ditengah pintu seperti itu.

" Berpikir emp... berpikir bagaimana caranya mengagetkan hyung. Hehe"Jiwon sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Donghyuk.

Tidak berlama-lama ia memanggil namja manis itu menggunakan tangannya yang melambai-lambai. Donghyuk sedikit berlari menuju Jiwon.

" Mulai besok Dongie tidak perlu mengejar kelinci ditaman lagi. Disana panas saat siang hari belum tentu juga kelincinya sehat. Jadi hyung bawakan kelinci ini sebagi gantinya " Jiwon memberikan satu pasang kelinci pada Donghyuk.

Namja manis itu tersenyum senang. Ia kira Jiwon melarangnya untuk bermain ditaman lagi tapi ternyata ia memberikan kelinci putih untuknya. Donghyuk senang bukan main. Ia tidak perlu berpanas-panasan lagi saat bermain dengan kelinci-kelinci itu.

" Tapi ditaman kelincinya banyak " Donghyuk sedih jika mengingat jumlah kelinci yang ia miliki hanya dua.

Jiwon tersenyum menyadari kegundahan hati Donghyuk, " kelinci ini sedang mengandung dan sebentar lagi akan segera melahirkan jadi Dongie harus merawatnya agar kelincinya menjadi banyak " ucap Jiwon menjelaskan kelinci yang berada digendongannya tengah mengandung.

" Jeongmal?!" Donghyuk tidak percaya. Ia senang sekali jika harus memiliki dan merawat kelnci-kelinci itu sedari bayi.

" Ne. Maka dari itu Dongie harus merawatnya. Arraseo "

" Ne, arraseo " Donghyuk mengangguk mengerti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghyuk tidak pernah lagi mengajak hyung-hyungnya pergi ketaman semenjak ia mendapat kelinci dari Jiwon. Ditambah kelincinya kini semakin banyak karna dua hari yang lalu love nama kelinci betinyanya baru saja melahirkan empat anak kelinci yang berbulu putih dan coklat serta sedikit warna hitam dibeberapa tempat.

" Teman Dongie bertambah banyak, ne " ucap Hanbin yang melihat Donghyuk tertawa sendiri karna melihat tingkah polah peliharannya.

" Ne. Tapi Dongie kasihan sama yang ini hyung " tunjuk Donghyuk pada salah satu anak kelinci yang berjalan pincang.

" Gwenchana, ia baru saja berumur tiga hari mungkin memang belum lincah jalannya " tukas Hanbin menghibur. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak tahu kelinci itu memang cacat atau karna usianya yang masih tiga hari hingga belum bisa berjalan dengan normal.

" Tapi yang lain sudah bisa. Lihat yang ini badannya malah lebih besar. Apa yang ini nakal ya hyung selalu mengambil makanan milik yang lain? " dan Hanbin tidak habis pikir dengan pemikiran konyol adiknya. Donghyuk terlalu polos dengan kehidupan perhewanan dan ia terlalu malas untuk menjelaskan. Maka ia iya kan saja semua perkataan adiknya.

Keduanya tertawa melihat tingkah enam kelinci yang berada di taman rumah Hanbin. Melompat dari satu tempat ketempat yang lain. Dan empat anak-anak kelinci yang terus mengikuti dua kelinci dewasa kesana dan kemari. Terlalu asik menikmati pemandangan dihadapannya hingga mereka tak menyadari ada seorang yeoja cantik berambut panjang mendekati keduanya.

" Dongie " Panggil yeoja itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC datang dengan nista. . .**

4k lebih dikit dilengkapi dengan JIDONG memont semoga suka, tidak bosan dan muntah-muntah ditengah jalan.

Yang nebak itu Jisoo, mian tebakannya salah #mehrongbarengaDongie.

Gimana, mudeng kan sama teknik yang dipake sama Jinwoo buat nyembuhin traumanya Dongie? Jadi yang digaring itu tata cara pelaksanaannya. Choco kasih tahu karna ada reader yang tanya soal beberapa hal dicerita choco dan fic ini, family serta UTMS yang jadi fokusnya. Jadi, choco akan coba jelaskan semuanya jika reader ga ngerti bisa ditanyakan lewat review, PM atau WA. Intinya, semua yang choco tulis pasti berkaitan dengan ilmu yang choco dapat selama 6 smt menjadi mahasiswa dan bukan delusi seluruhnya.

Choco sibuk sama kehidupan nyata yang sebenarnya sedikit menggeser delusi yang membayangi otak amatir choco.

Dan untuk yang PM choco, tolong jangan tuduh choco sombong atau sebagainya karna choco emang sibuk banget sekarang ini. Jadi lebih baik para reader yang ingin berkomunikasi sama choco lewat SMS atau WA aja biar cepet dibalesnya. Kalo PM, belum tentu choco buka sehari sekali apalagi pas ga punya kuota internet dan ga ada yang bagi-bagi kuota. Sekian ceramah saya #cipokbasahatu-atu.

Gomawo buat para reader yang nyempetin baca bahkan nunggu cerita abal yang choco buat #bow.

Gomawo juga buat yang udah review #Deepbowbuatkaliansemua.

Gomawo lagi buat yang udah Fav, Foll, Guest juga sider yang meluangkan waktu buat baca cerita abal choco ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata...Gomawo...Annyeong...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	11. Chapter 10

**SARANG**

Genre : romance, drama

Rating : T

Main Cast : Kim Jiwon Kim Donghyuk

Other Cast : Kim Hanbin, Kim (Park) Boom, cast lain menyusul sesuai cerita

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, Orag tua, keluarga, sahabat, dan Fans

Warning : Yaoi, Typo, **membosankan**, alur lambat

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_choco jin_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sebelumnya choco mau menyampaikan tawaran yang choco berikan pada reader. Dari sekian orang yang PM choco menyatakan berminat dengan dibuatnya grup. Well, itu kabar baik. Tapi setiap kabar baik pasti disertai kekurang baikan. Dan kabar kurang baiknya adalah sebagian besar para reader tidak memiliki akun WA. Mengingat beberapa reader yang memiliki akun WA tapi tidak mengkonfirmasi mau atau tidaknya dibuat grup, maka choco tidak menyertakan mereka. Dan sekali lagi kabar kurang baiknya adalah reader yang bergabung tidak ada 10 orang, jadi choco putuskan untuk memberikan pilihan pada reader. Ingin membaut grup dengan anggota yang hanya beberapa biji atau tidak sama sekali? Choco ikut kemauan kalian. Silakan beri pendapat melalui review , PM atau langsung sapa choco di 085799834473. Sekian …**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous chapter **

" Dongie "

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 10**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_happy reading_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghyuk menoleh pada sumber suara. Matanya terbelalak dan mulutnya melebar tidak percaya. Ummanya berdiri tepat dibelakangnya dengan senyum manis menghiasi bibirnya.

" Ummma " panggil Donghyuk tidak percaya.

Ia langsung bangun dari posisinya dan memeluk yeoja hampir berkepala empat itu. Hanbin tertawa saat sang imo menggoda dongsaengnya dengan berlagak tidak ingin dipeluk yang menyebabkan Donghyuk akan menangis dalam pelukan sang umma.

" Dongie rindu sekali dengan umma. Kenapa umma tidak mengunjungi Dongie? " namja semok itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Yeoja itu mencubit pipi putranya gemas. Sudah tujuh belas tahun namun Donghyuknya tetap saja bersikap seperti anak usia lima tahun.

" Mian, ne. Umma sibuk sekali "

" Umma selalu saja lebih suka pekerjaan " Donghyuk merajuk. Bibirnya semakin maju lima senti.

" Kenapa anak umma bisa seimut ini hemm? " umma Donghyuk semakin menjadi-jadi mengggoda anaknya.

Park Boom –atau kini lebih dikenal dengan nama Kim Boom adalah seorang yeoja tangguh yang dapat menjalankan tiga fungsinya sekaligus sebagai seorang ibu, ayah, dan seorang wanita karir. Sebenarnya Kim Boom bukanlah seorang yang maniak dalam berbisnis, namun karna usia appa Donghyuk yang tak bisa panjang menyebabkan ia harus bergelut dengan dunia bisnis tersebut.

Menjadi seorang wanita karir tidak membuat yeoja yang mewariskan wajah ayunya pada sang putra itu lupa diri. Ia tetap memenuhi kewajibannya sebagai seorang ibu. Meski terkadang tubuhnya seakan berteriak lelah namun ia tetap mengoreksi pekerjaan rumah sang putra dimalam hari setelah ia pulang kerja.

Ia bangun sepagi mungkin agar bisa bercengkrama dengan sang putra meski hanya sepuluh menit dan menyiapkan sarapan serta bekal makan siang. Ia rutin melakukan hal itu agar Donghyuk tidak merasa kehilangan perhatian dan kasih sayang darinya meski ia sibuk bekerja.

Bahkan yeoja itu tak tanggung-tanggung akan melenyapkan manusia jenis apapun jika berani melukai anaknya walau hanya seujung kuku. Ingat dengan kejadian Sembilan tahun yang lalu saat Donghyuk menjadi korban bullying?

Saat itu Kim Boom langsung menghancurkan perusahaan orangtua dari anak-anak yang sudah menyakiti permata hatinya. Tidak hanya itu, bahkan Kim Boom yang memiliki kuasa dapat berbuat hal yang benar-benar mengerikan. Ia memberi mandat agar tidak ada satu sekolah pun yang boleh menerima anak-anak yang sudah menyakiti putranya. Dan hasilnya. Anak-anak itu hidup miskin tanpa mengenyam pendidikan. Kim Boom bisa menghancurkan masa depan berpuluh-puluh murid yang telah menyakiti putranya. Tidak hanya anak-anak Korea, tapi juga Inggris dan Amerika dimana Donghyuk dulu pernah bersekolah.

Kini Donghyuk sedang berbincang dengan ummanya di bangku taman. Hanbin sedang membukakan pintu untuk tamu yang entah siapa. Hal ini lagsung dimanfaatkan Donghyuk untuk bermanja-manja pada sang umma. Kepalanya ia letakkan dipaha sang umma yang mengelus surai halusnya sayang. Donghyuk terpajam merasakan elusan sayang dari ummanya. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakannya.

" Chagi, Hanbin hyung bilang kau suka dengan teman Hanbin hyung. Benar? " yeoja yang dipanggil imo oleh Hanbin itu bertanya penasaran pada anaknya. Bibir tipisnya terus menyunggingkan senyum sementara wajah ayunya menampakkan raut penasaran.

" Ani, Dongi tidak suka dengan siapa-siapa "

Dan kata itu seolah menghantam hati seorang namja kelinci yang tanpa sengaja mendengar perbincangan ibu dan anak itu. Jiwon meremas dada kirinya kuat. Entah apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba dadanya menjadi sesak.

" Kenapa kau malah disini Kim? Cepat masuk aku akan menemui imo dulu " Hanbin membangunkan Jiwon dari kesakitan. Dadanya begitu sesak hingga ia tak sanggup bernafas. Bersyukur Hanbin segera datang untuk menyelamatkannya.

" Aku akan ke atas " kata Jiwon yang diangguki Hanbin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jiwon menatap sebuah pintu kamar bercat putih dengan perasaan terluka. Ia tidak tahu apa sebabnya tapi mendengar Donghyuk berucap tidak menyukai siapapun membuatnya tidak nyaman. Apa tadi ia berharap Donghyuk bilang menyukai dirinya? Entahlah, Jiwon bahkan tak tahu pikiran itu bisa begitu saja menghampiri otaknya.

" Kau masih disini? Aku kira sudah di kamar " lagi-lagi Hanbin menyelamatkannya dari kesakitan.

Namja kelinci itu membuka pintu kamar yang berada tepat disebelah pintu kamar yang tadi ia pandangi. Langah tenangnya diikuti oleh Hanbin dari belakang.

" Ada apa kau kemari, tidak biasanya? " tanya Hanbin yang penasaran pada sahabatnya. Biasanya malam minggu seperti ini namja kelinci itu menghabiskan waktu dengan yeojanya.

" Hanya mampir. Aku ingin beristirahat dengan tenang " jawab Jiwon tanpa menatap Hanbin.

Namja tampan sang pemilik rumah menatap sahabatnya bingung. Yang ia lihat saat ini sama sekali tidak menampakkan sosok Jiwon sahabatnya.

" Aku putus dengan Jisoo " kata Jiwon lirih.

Ia meringkuk diatas ranjang king size yang sudah biasa ia tiduri. Seperti kamar sendiri, eoh?

" Dia tidak terima dan " namja itu berhenti berucap hingga menampakkan perempatan didahi Hanbin.

" Dan? " kata Hanbin.

Hah, Jiwon menarik mafas dalam dan membuangnya kasar.

" Dia bilang tidak mau putus. Dia marah-marah dan berucap macam-macam tentang kau, Jinhwan dan . . . Donghyuk " tutupnya.

" Tidak apa, sekarang istirahatlah. Aku akan membangunkanmu saat makan malam " Hanbin merucap kemudian bangun dan meninggalkan namja kelinci itu agar menenangkan pikiran.

Hanbin tersenyum senang sesaat keluar dari kamar. Ia sangat senang mendengar sahabatnya sudah putus dengan yeoja ular itu meskipun akan sangat sulit. Baru putus saja yeoja itu sudah bicara macam-macam tentang ia dan dua orang yang ia cintai dan sayangi, pasti sebentar lagi akan ada kejutan besar menanti dirinya.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apa yang dipikirkan Hanbin tentang kejutan besar dari yeoja ular itu benar-benar terjadi. Seminggu setelah Jiwon mengutarakan padanya jika namja kelinci itu sudah putus, Jisoo sering memberikan tatapan benci pada Donghyuk. Tak jarang yeoja ular itu menabrak atau menendang dongsaeng kesayangannya dengan sengaja.

Seperti saat ini. Jisoo tiba-tiba menjegal Donghyuk yang sedang berjalan santai membawa segelas jus semangka menuju meja makan mereka –Donghyuk, Hanbin, Jinhwan. akibat ulah dari yeoja itu Donghyuk terjatuh dan menumpahkan jusnya hingga mengenai seragam putih namja semok itu.

" Hyung " kata Donghyuk pelan. Perasaannya tiba-tiba menjadi tidak enak.

Tak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada dongsaengnya, cepat-cepat Hanbin mendatangi tempat Donghyuk duduk dan memberikan senyum.

" Gwenchana, kita ganti baju Dongie ne " hanbin berkata sayang. Tidak ada satupun kata kasar yang ia layangkan untuk yeoja yang kapan saja bisa menyakiti adiknya.

Setelah kepergian Hanbin dan Donghyuk yang disusul Jinhwan dari kantin, Jisoo menyeringai menakutkan. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya tapi cukup bisa membuat murid yang berada satu meja dengannya bergidik ngeri. Jisoo teramat menakutkan.

**.**

**.**

Jiwon berdiam diri ditempatnya. Tadi ia berniat menyusul sahabat serta manusia yang membuat dadanya berdesir halus ke kantin namun ia urungkan setelah melihat adegan Jisoo dan Donghyuk. Jiwon memilih tetap tinggal.

Katakan Jiwon pecundang. Manusia yang hanya diam tak bergeming melihat namja sintal itu akan menangis. Tetap bertahan dalam diamnya meski ia melihat seringai jahat dari bibir yeoja yang mengaku mencintainya. Ia bisa apa?

Jika langkahnya maju dan membawa Donghyuk pergi dari sana adalah sebuah penyelesaian, maka ia akan lakukan. Namun Jiwon adalah pemuda penuh perhitungan. Ia namja dengan reputasi buruk tentang mempermainkan hati wanita jadi jangan salah paham jika ia hanya diam saja.

Donghyuknya jika ia boleh mengklaim seperti sang umma, pasti akan lebih tersiksa jika ia mencoba untuk membawanya pergi. Ia paham dengan watak seorang yeoja macam Jisoo, maka dari itu ia mencoba bertahan ditempatnya meski hatinya tersulut sakit.

" Aku tidak akan melepasmu jika terjadi untuk yang keempat kalinya " Jiwon berbicara pada udara.

Empat kali? Jiwon sudah melihat dua kali Donghyuk diperlakukan kasar oleh Jisoo dan hari ini adalah yang ketiga. Maka jika sampai terjadi untuk yang keempat kalinya Jiwon tidak tinggal diam.

Hari pertama setelah ia remsi (menurutnya) putus dengan yeoja cantik itu matanya langsung disuguhi pemandangan mengenaskan dimana Donghyuk berjalan dengan luka dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya. Lutut dan sikunya berdarah dengan baju seragamnya yang kotor dengan tanah. Ia menggeram marah, namun masih berusaha menahan emosinya agar Donghyuk tidak takut.

Lalu hari ketiga setelah keputusannya meninggalkan yeoja itu lagi-lagi Jiwon melihat Donghyuk yang tidak baik-baik saja. Kini ia kehilangan sepatu dan seragamnya saat jam olehraga. Bahkan Donghyuk harus menangis histeris saat ia berada di dalam kamar mandi untuk mengganti seragamnya dengan milik Jiwon yang tidak merubah apapun karna namja semok itu harus menerima guyuran air yang entah berasal dari mana karna baunya sangat menjijikkan, penuh sampah dan berwarna hitam.

Tidak hanya Jiwon, umma dan appa Kim serta umma Donghyuk ikut menggeram marah. Namun mereka tidak melakukan apapun atas permintaan Hanbin yang berdalih tidak ingin Donghyuk memiliki banyak musuh seperti saat SD.

Dan kini untuk ketiga kalinya Jiwon melihat hal yang sama. Sungguh ia ingin membawa Donghyuk dalam rengkuhannya dan mengurung namja itu di apartement pribadi miliknya agar tak keluar dari kamar meski hanya untuk berangkat sekolah jika hanya berakhir dengan mendapat perlakuan tidak menyenangkan seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Dari mana saja, Tuan Kim? " Kim umma bertanya pada Jiwon saat anaknya menempati kursi meja makan.

" Menenengkan diri " jawab Jiwon lemas.

" Mandi kemudian makan malam. Umma akan memanggil apa sambil menunggumu mandi " perintah sang umma agar ia lekas menyegarkan diri dan menikmati makan malamnya.

Jiwon mengangguk lalu meninggalkan meja makan. Ia baru saja pulang dari rumah Hanbin untuk menenangkan Donghyuk agar tidak kembali trauma. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Donghyuk yang ditenangkan, namun ia juga ikut menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Dengan menatap wajah damai namja sintal itu saat matanya terpejam, Jiwon dapat menenankan hati dan pikirannya.

Lima menit waktu yang dibutuhkan Jiwon untuk mandi dan ganti baju. Ini merupakan catatan waktu tercepat untuknya membersihkan diri. Biasanya ia bisa menghabiskan waktu hingga lima belas atau dua puluh menit bahkan lebih di dalam kamar mandi. Entah mengapa pikirannya tidak tenang. Ia merasa harus cepat-cepat keluar dari bathup dan segera melesat kembali ke rumah sahabatnya.

Kim umma memandang putranya bingung saat mendengar langkah kaki namja kelinci itu menghentak kasar dilantai. Kim appa yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kerjanya juga ikut memandang bingung. Tidak biasanya sang putra berlari penuh nafsu hanya untuk menghabiskan makan malam.

" Wae, ada apa kau berlari seperti itu chagi? " Kim umma yang tak tahan mendengar dentuman pintu dan langkah kasar itu bertanya.

" Akhu harus ke rumah Hanbin kembali ummah. Perasaanku tidak tenang hhh" jawabnya dengan nafas terengah.

" Wae, bukannya Jinwoo mengnap disana? " tanya Kim umma yang seperti melihat gelagat tidak baik pada putranya.

" Entahlah, aku hanya merasa akan terjadi sesuatu. Aku pergi dulu umma, sampaikan pada appa kalau aku akan menginap di rumah Hanbin " setelahnya Jiwon melesat pergi meninggalkan kerutan didahi kedua orangtuanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Benar yang dikatakan Jiwon. Sesaat setelah ia sampai di rumah Hanbin yang menyebabkan tanya para penghuninya, seorang namja asing mendatangi rumah sahabatnya. Namja itu membawa kotak yang terbungkus dengan kertas kado berwarna merah muda dengan gambar hati untuk Donghyuk.

Awalnya Hanbin akan memberikan kado itu pada dongsaengnya, tapi dengan cepat Jiwon menyambar kado itu dan membukanya ditaman, takut jika isinya adalah barang berbahaya. Dan benar. Didalam kotak itu terdapat seekor anak kelinci yang sudah mati dengan darah segar yang masih mengalir deras. Sungguh Jiwon ingin muntah dibuatnya.

Hanbin mengambil kotak itu dari tangan Jiwon dan melihatnya. Seketika matanya terbelalak tidak percaya. Berani-beraninya ada orang yang akan berbuat jahat pada dongsaengnya.

Melihat reaksi dua orang namja muda yang terlihat shok membuat umma Donghyuk bangkit dari duduknya dan ikut melihat isi dari kotak tersebut.

" Kenapa orang itu memberikan ini pada Dongie? " Kim Boom bertanya tidak percaya. Sungguh ia tidak tega jika anaknya yang langsung membuka kotak itu.

" Imo, tenanglah. Aku dan Jiwon akan mengurusnya. Tidak usah dipikirkan sekarang temani Dongie lagi saja " Hanbin mengelus punggung imonya menenangkan.

Tanpa berkata lagi, setelah menyiapkan wajah tenang dan senyum manis Kim Boom kembali pada sang putra yang memandangnya penasaran dari balik jendela. Ia berjalan setenang mungkin agar anaknya tidak curiga.

" Wae umma? "

" Ani, Hanbin hyungmu hanya bercanda agar Dongie penasaran "

" Jadi Dongie boleh keluar untuk melihat kadonya? " tanya Donghyuk menggunakan puppy eyesnya. Kim Boom menggeleng.

" Hanbin hyung bilang besok pagi saja " Donghyuk mengembungkan pipinya dan mengerucut imut. Sangat manis sebenarnya namun hal ini menunjukkan jika ia sedang sebal.

Jinwoo terkekeh melihat aksi merajuk Donghyuk. Ia mencubit gemas pipi chuby itu yang mengakibatkan pekikan tidak suka dari Donghyuk dan gelak tawa dari Jinwoo juga umma Donghyuk. Jika saja namja manis itu tahu apa isi kotak itu sebenarnya.

Dari kejadin tadi malam, jadilah kini Jiwon berada satu ranjang dengan namja manis itu akibat Donghyuk merajuk ingin tahu apa isi dari kotak berwarna merah muda itu. Donghyuk mengerjabkan mata sipitnya meski tak sesipit milik namja yang masih tertidur dengan mendekap tubuhnya hangat dari semalam. Dibukanya perlahan mata kecilnya menyesuaikan dengan matahari pagi yang sudah melambung tinggi.

Enghhhh . . .

Jiwon melenguh dalam tidurnya. Donghyuk terkikik tanpa suara namun tiba-tiba ia merasa tubuhnya terikat kuat.

" Uuhhh~~ Dongie tidak bisa bernafas " Donghyuk menggeliat tidak nyaman dalam dekapan Jiwon yang semakin kuat.

Namja kelinci itu mengerjabkan matanya setelah merasakan sesuatu dalam dekapannya bergerak-gerak tidak jelas.

" Oh " mata Jiwon melebar saat ia berhasil membuka matanya yang terasa lengket. Donghyuk menatap melas dalam rengkuhannya.

**Cup **

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Jiwon ia tiba-tiba mengecup bibir ranum namja manis itu dan membawanya dalam rengkuhan kehangatan kembali. Jantung Donghyuk berdetak tidak karuan. Ia menelusupkan wajahnya yang memerah pada dada bidang Jiwon. Tanpa manusia lain ketahui Jiwon tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Apakah sebahagia itu perasaanmu, tuan Kim?

**.**

**.**

Setelah perpanjangan waktu selama tiga puluh menit, umma Donghyuk membangunkan dua namja yang masih tidur ani. Hanya satu yang tertidur dan yang satu sibuk menetralkan kerja jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan dengan posisi namja yang lebih tinggi mendekap namja sintal.

" Kau sudah bangun, chagi? " Hanbin membelai surai halus Donghyuk yang sedang menikmati sarapan paginya.

Donghyuk menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban karna ia sedang sibuk dengan roti bakarnya.

" Tidur dengan Jiwon hyung pasti lebih hangat ne dari pada dengan hyung " goda Hanbin pada adiknya. Diam-diam tadi malam ia, sang imo dan Jinwoo mengintip acara tidur mereka berdua –Jiwon dan Donghyuk.

" Uhukk. . . uhuk . . . " Jiwon tersedak mendengar perkataan Hanbin. Sungguh sahabatnya ini benar-benar.

" Oh, kenapa Kim Jiwon shi terbatuk? " bukannya menolong dengan mengambilkan air putih Hanbin malah melanjutkan godaannya yang berpindah pada sang sahabat.

" Ppffttt . . . " Jinwoo menutup mulutnya agar tidak tertawa. Sungguh, menahan tawa seperti ini membuat perutnya kram tiba-tiba.

" Hanbin ah, sudah jangan diteruskan. Lihat adikmu sekarang " umma Donghyuk memperingatkan Hanbin untuk menyudahi acara menggoda anaknya yang sudah merah padam.

" Dongsaeng hyung malu, eoh? " Hanbin masih saja menggoda Donghyuk yang wajahnya semakin merah padam.

" Jajjeungna " kata Donghyuk kemudian melahap rotinya kembali sambil menggembungkan pipinya menyebabkan tawa renyah dipagi itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah kejadian malam itu Jiwon semakin sering menginap di rumah Hanbin. Apalagi disaat Hanbin harus keluar kota untuk kepentingan perusahaan pasti namja tampan itu akan memanggil Jiwon tidak tahu waktu. Umma Donghyuk sudah kembali ke Amerika karna ada masalah dengan perusahaan. Tidak terlalu serius namun bisa membuat bangkrut jika tidak segera diselesaikan.

" Sudah. Dongie tidak mau makan lagi! " Jiwon menghela nafas mendengar teriakan Donghyuk. Ini sudah lima kali Donghyuk berteriak padanya karna keinginannya tidak terpenuhi.

" Donggu ya "

" Oh" Donghyuk membulatkan mata dan bibirnya mendengar kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Jiwon.

" Tidak bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Telinga hyung terus berdengung hingga rasanya akan tuli karna kau terus berteriak " kata Jiwon pelan tidak ingin membuat namja itu menangis.

Bergaul dengan Donghyuk untuk waktu yang cukup lama, ditambah ia sudah mengtahui akan trauma Donghyuk membuat Jiwon mahir dalam mengendalikan emosinya. Terutama saat bersama Donghyuk.

" Donggu, nugu? " tanya Donghyuk yang masih tidak sadar jika Jiwon memberikan panggilan sayang padanya.

" Ini Donggu. Bukankah hyung sudah pernah memanggilmu dengan nama itu? " tunjuk Jiwon pada Donghyuk. Jari telunjuknya mengarah pada dada namja manis itu agar tahu jika panggilan itu untuknya.

" Donggu itu Donggie? Tapi kenapa seperti anjing? " tanya Donghyuk polos. Jiwon tersenyum teramat manis membuat Donghyuk terpesona.

" Itu karena kau selalu memamerkan puppy eyes untuk mendapatkan semua yang kau mau " jelas Jiwon.

" Tapi Dongie kan sukanya sama kelinci " katanya mencebil.

" Jadi Dongie tidak mau dipanggil Donggu? Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa nanti hyung akan memang . . . Ani, Dongie mau dipanggil Donggu. Panggil Donggu, jangan yang lain " Donghyuk berdiri dan memotong kalimat Jiwon dengan satu tangannya berada dipinggang serta tangan yang lain mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kekiri dan kekanan membuat tawa Jiwon meledak.

" Jja, sekarang habiskan makan malamnya lalu kita tidur "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kebahagian seorang ibu adalah saat melihat anaknya tertawa lebar.

Umma Kim sangat percaya dengan kalimat itu. Dan hatinya sungguh sangat bahagia karna melihat Jiwon yang bisa tertawa begitu lebar dan tanpa beban saat mengasuh -pantaskan jika dikatakan mengasuh karna memang seperti itu yang terlihat –Donghyuk.

Sudah satu bulan sejak umma Donghyuk kembali ke Amerika Jiwon selalu mengikuti kemanapun Donghyuk pergi. Taman, mall, sekolah rumah Hanbin pokoknya dimanapun Donghyuk berada disitulah Jiwon nampak. Meski di sekolah eksistensi Jiwon dalam menjaga dan mengasuh(?) Donghyuk tidak terlalu terlihat karna tidak ingin Jisoo melihat dan berakhir dengan yeoja itu melayangkan kekerasan lagi pada Donghyuk.

Jiwon tetap berada di dekat namja manis itu. mengamatinya dari jauh bahkan kemanapun Donghyuk melangkah meski itu di sudut sekolah. Katakan Jiwon berlebihan. Tapi entah mengapa Jiwon sangat menikmati kegiatannya.

" Jangan pergi kemana-mana tanpa hyung. Hanya ke kantin setelah itu kembali ke kelas " Jiwon memperingatkan Donghyuk agar tidak berkeliaran tanpa dirinya.

Kali ini ia tidak bisa memastikan Donghyuk pergi ke kantin seperti biasa karna ia harus menemui Han seonsaengim. Namja manis itu mengangguk mengerti. Lalu melangkah meninggalkan Jiwon yang masih menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh. Jiwon kemudian beranjak untuk segera menemui Han seonsaengim agar cepat kembali dan memeriksa Donghyuk.

**.**

**.**

Jiwon bernafas lega saat ia kembali dari kantor guru ia langsung mendapati Donghyuk yang duduk di bangkunya. Namja manis itu tersenyum sambil memberikan satu buah roti padanya.

" Untuk hyung " katanya.

" Gomawo, ne, Hanbin hyung sudah menelponmu? " tanya Jiwon sambil mendudukkan pantatnya tepat disebelah Donghyuk.

" Sudah, tadi saat di kantin. Makanya Dongie cepat-cepat ke kelas " Donghyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

" Wae? " tanyanya.

Donghyuk langsung menatap Jiwon sambil memicingkan matanya tanda curiga.

" Hyung tidak menyuruh Hanbin hyung agar menyuruh Dongie cepat-cepat kembali ke kelas kan? " matanya masih memicing curiga pada Jiwon.

Merasa tidak melakukan hal yang dituduhkan membuat Jiwon santai saja. Malah ia menikmati roti yang diberikan Donghyuk dengan khidmat. Toh jika tuduhan itu benar apa yang bisa Donghyuk lakukan? Paling-paling ia hanya merengek minta dibelikan es krim.

" Hyungie! " bentak Donghyuk membuat roti yang ada dalam genggaman Jiwon melompat ke lantai.

" Donggu ya, kau lihat akibat teriakanmu roti hyung jatuh. Sayang sekali kan? " melas Jiwon mengambil rotinya yang merana.

" Ish, Habis hyung malah diam saja tidak menjawab Dongie " katanya kesal. Pipinya menggembung sambil kedua tangannya berada dipinggang.

" Hyung tidak menyuruh apapun. Memang Hanbin hyungmu itu kalau disuruh-suruh mau? "

Benar juga tidak mungkinkan hyungnya itu mau diperintah. Donghyuk mengangguk mengerti.

" Mian, ne. ini Dongie ganti rotinya " katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Jiwon dan Donghyuk langsung mengemasi buku-buku yang berserakan dimeja dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Tanpa membuang waktu dua namja beda postur tubuh itu melangkah bersama menuju tempat parkir.

Jiwon membuka pintu mobilnya sebelah kanan untuk Donghyuk, disusul dirinya sendiri memasuki pintu sebelah kiri. Sangat romantis, aniya?

Dari kejauhan terlihat dua orang menatap benci pada sosok yang baru saja memasuki mobil. Ekspresi muak seolah ingin muntah mereka peragakan melihat romantisme Donghyuk dan Jiwon yang bergandengan tangan serta tertawa bersama sebelum sebelum memasuki mobil.

" Jadi itu orang yang kau maksud? " tanya salah satu dari orang itu.

" Ne " dan satu orang lainnya yang menjawab menyeringai mengerikan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC datang dengan nista. . .**

Sudah sekian lama…..

Gomawo buat para reader yang nyempetin baca bahkan nunggu cerita abal yang choco buat #bow.

Gomawo juga buat yang udah review #Deepbowbuatkaliansemua.

Gomawo lagi buat yang udah Fav, Foll, Guest juga sider yang meluangkan waktu buat baca cerita abal choco ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata...Gomawo...Annyeong...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	12. Chapter 11

**SARANG**

Genre : romance, drama

Rating : T

Main Cast : Kim Jiwon Kim Donghyuk

Other Cast : Kim Hanbin, Kim Jinhwan, Kim Jinwoo, Song Mino Kim Jisoo, Lee Hayi

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, Orag tua, keluarga, sahabat, dan Fans

Warning : Yaoi, Typo, **membosankan**, alur lambat, **NO EDIT**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_choco jin_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" **iKON Unofficial Couple " group**

**Masih dibuka guys, silakan gabung dengan sapa choco atau langsung tulis nomer kamu di kotak review atau PM. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous chapter **

" Ne " dan satu orang lainnya yang menjawab menyeringai mengerikan.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 11**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_happy reading_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hayi –salah satu dari dua orang yeoja yang menatap benci pada Donghyuk dan Jiwon yang baru saja pergi meninggalkan sekolah. Bibirnya menyeringai menakutkan. Otaknya sudah memikirkan berbagai rancangan kejahatan yang akan ia berikan pada namja manis yang membuat ia harus diungsikan dari Korea.

" Kim Donghyuk " yeoja itu mendesis sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Menyalurkan segala kebencian yang mengendap dihatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghyuk dan Jiwon sampai dikediaman Hanbin saat waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Keduanya tidak langsung pulang melainkan mengunjungi toko buku terlebih dahulu.

" HYUNGIE! " teriak Donghyuk saat melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah dimana Hanbin sedang menonton acara music ditelevisi.

" Baru pulang oh, dari mana saja? " Tanya Hanbin yang penasaran.

" Ne, Dongie baru pulang. Jiwon hyung mengajak ke toko buku lalu Dongie minta ini " namja manis itu menjelaskan sambil memamerkan sebuah komik yang baru saja ia dapat dari hasil merengek pada Jiwon. Hanbin tersenyum mendengar jawaban Donghyuk. Jiwon sudah semakin dekat dengan sang adik rupanya.

" Dongie ke kamar dulu " namja semok itu berlari setelah mencuri satu kecupan dipipi sang hyung. Choco pengen jadi Dongie *eh.

Jiwon memandang adegan itu sedikit iri (choco juga). Meski ia sudah dekat dan mendapat ciuman dipipi dan ehemm . . . juga dibibir. Namun interaksi antara ia dan namja manis itu berbeda. Donghyuk tidak seperti saat ia bersama Hanbin. Donghyuk tidak semanja itu. Donghyuk tidak semanis itu. Donghyuk tidak senakal itu jika bersamanya.

Hanbin menyadari sahabatnya sedang berpikir yang entah apa. Namja tampan itu membiarkan Jiwon larut dalam pikirannya beberapa menit. Sepuluh menit berlalu Hanbin mulai membuka suara.

" Wae? Apa kau sedang berpikir mesum tentang adikku? " Hanbin bertanya sambil mengangkat bahu.

" Gila " ucap Jiwon sambil melempar bantal sofa tepat dikepala sang namja tampan.

" Lalu kenapa kau seperti orang frustasi begitu saat Donghyuk pergi dan tiba-tiba tersenyum senang kalau tidak membayangkan hal-hal mesum tentang adikku yang mungkin sedang mandi " lagi-lagi satu buah bantal Jiwon berikan untuk Hanbin. Kini tepat mengenai kepalanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi begitu cerah dan matahari bersinar begitu begitu hangat. Suasana yang baik untuk mengawali aktivitas hari ini. Namun tidak baik untuk satu orang namja manis yang kini sedang dikepung oleh dua orang yeoja. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat tanda ia ketakutan.

Sorot mata itu, seringai kejam itu, kata-kata menusuk itu sanggup membuat hari seorang Kim Donghyuk yang awalnya sangat baik berubah seratus delapan puluh derajad. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang enggan berangkat bersama Jiwon maupun Hanbin.

Tangan salah satu yeoja itu bersedekap didepan dada. Menunjukkan keangkuhan bahwa ia pasti akan membumi hanguskan namja manis itu dari hadapannya. Donghyuk tahu tatapan itu sarat akan kebencian.

" Kau tahu aku sudah menunggu saat-saat seperti ini? " Hayi yeoja yang bertugas memegang kerah seragam Donghyuk bertanya. Bibirnya menyeringai setan.

Donghyuk diam ditempat. Tidak ada kekuatan yang ia miliki jika harus melawan yeoja didepannya. Ia masih ingat betapa ia tak akan bisa bertahan hidup jika terus melawan yeoja ini saat sekolah dasar dulu. Yeoja ini terlalu menakutkan. Lebih menakutkan dari pada Jisoo yang terus mengancam dan berbuat tidak baik padanya. Lebih jahat dari Jisoo yang sudah menguncinya dan menyiram air kotor di dalam kamar mandi.

Lebih kejam dari Hanna yang sudah menenggelamkannya di kolam ikan sekolahnya dulu. Juga lebih dan lebih lainnya. Donghyuk tahu Mark yang laki-laki saja tidak lebih jahat dari Hayi. Jackson yang banhkan bukan orang Korea saja tidak bertindak seperti yeoja itu. dan penculik yang sudah menyekapnya selama beberapa hari hingga ia mengidap phobia saja tidak sama dengan Hayi.

" Nun . . . Diam! Aku lelah mendengar ocehanmu anak manja " Hayi langsung memotong ucapan Donghyuk yang belum sempurna.

Yeoja itu menyeret tubuh bergetar Donghyuk menuju taman belakang yang masih sepi. Sangat sepi karna ini baru jam setengah tujuh pagi. Belum ada murid yang datang kesekolah sepagi itu. Pelajaran baru akan dimulai jam delapan nanti tapi Donghyuk seolah tidak menuruti panggilan alam untuk berangkat nanti. Ia menyesal tidak menuruti perkataan hyungnya.

" Nuna jangan bawa Dongie. Dongie tidak mau " Donghyuk berusaha melepaskan genggaman Hayi dari kerahnya. Ia semakin takut saat langkah yeoja-yeoja itu semakin mendekati kolam.

" ANDWEEE! Nuna, Dongie mohon jangan seperti ini hiks . . . " Donghyuk sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan air mata ketakutannya. Tubuhnya benar-benar menegang sekarang.

Bayangan akan masa lalu saat ia tenggelam dalam kolam ikan yang tak terawat seperti yang ada didepannya membuat tubuh Donghyuk kaku. Wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna karna takut. Keringat dingin tak hentinya keluar dari tubuhnya. Tangannya lemah. Lututnya melemas dan berakhir ia jatuh ketanah. Beruntung tangan Hayi masih saja mencengkeram kerahnya.

" Hanbin hyung . . . hiks . . . "

Suara tangis Donghyuk yang memanggil hyungnya membuat Hayi dan Jisoo jengah. Namja lemah pikirnya. Hanya menghadapi dua yeoja saja tak bisa. Teramat manja dan tak bisa mempertahankan diri.

" DIAM! " teriak Hayi tepat ditelinga Donghyuk yang menyebabkan namja manis itu semakin menegang. Telinganya berdengung sakit.

" Nuna appo. Jeongmal appoyo " ringis Donghyuk saat tangan Hayi mulai menjamah lehernya. Ia merasakan sakit teramat sangat saat Hayi mencekit lehernya agar berdiri.

" Kemana hyungmu? Bukankah hyungmu selalu datang disaat kau membutuhkannya?

Apa sekarang kau sudah dibuang karna menjadi benalu dalam hidupnya? " Hayi mendesis tepat ditelinga Donghyuk.

Yeoja cantik itu sangat menikmati rona merah yang terpancar dari wajah namja yang sedang ketakutan dihadapannya ini. Menurutnya melihat wajah Donghyuk yang memerah karna takut adalah hiburan tersendiri.

**Benalu? **

**Bukankah kata itu terlalu jahat untuk dikatakan? **

**Bukankah benalu hanya mengambil keuntungan saja? **

**Donghyuk menggeleng. **

**Ia tidak setuju. **

**Bukan. **

**Ia bukan seorang yang seperti itu. **

**Ia sama sekali tidak memanfaatkan siapapun dalam hidupnya.**

" Aku bu . . . Kau berfikir kau bukan benalu dalam kehidupan hyungmu?! Apa kau tidak sadar sudah merepotkan banyak orang?!

Dulu Hanbin oppa, kemudian Jinhwan oppa lalu sekarang kau merebut Jiwon oppa dariku kau bahkan memanfaatkan Mino oppa juga Jinwoo oppa, apa kau masih berfikir kau bukan benalu?! Aku yakin tanpa mereka kau tidak bisa hidup " Jisoo berkata sarkatis memotong perkataan Donghyuk.

Yeoja yang tak kalah cantik dan berhati busuk dari Hayi itu meluapkan amarahnya. Kini ia memiliki teman seperjuangan untuk melenyapkan Donghyuk dari hidupnya yang sama sekali tak berwarna. Jadi ia berani. Berani menyerang namja manis itu secara terang-terangan tanpa harus membayar siswa lain.

" Dengar " Hayi berhenti sejenak mengangkat dagu namja manis itu agar sejajar dengan dirinya.

" Kali ini aku melepasmu namun tidak dilain hari. Jika kau masih saja mendekati satu dari orang-orang yang terus saja kau tempeli, jangan harap kau bisa bertemu mereka lagi " ancam Hayi diakhir pertemuan mereka.

Yeoja itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Donghyuk yang jatuh ketanah. Begitu lemas hingga seluruh tulang yang menjadi penopang tubuhnya tak bekerja. Hatinya terlalu sakit jika harus menjauh dari. Oh tidak. . . Donghyuk menangis histeris meski hanya membayangkannya saja.

" Kenapa kau malah melepaskan namja lemah itu? " tanya Jisoo marah pada Hayi yang seolah membiarkan Donghyuk hidup dengan tenang.

" Tenang saja, nanti kau juga akan tahu rencana yang ku buat " jawab Hayi menyeringai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berdentang dari setengah jam yang lalu namun baik Hanbin dan Jiwon tak juga mendapati Donghyuk keluar dari ruang UKS. Ya, setelah tragedy tadi pagi Donghyuk seolah menghindar dari para hyungnya. Namja manis itu tak mengikuti kelas seharian ini. Ia lebih memilih menenangkan diri diranjang UKS yang empuk.

" Han, kau sudah memeriksa Dongie di . . . Donghhhie thidak adha di UKS " ucapan Jiwon memotong pertanyaan Jinhwan.

Namja kelinci itu terengah setelah berlari dari ruang UKS menuju parkiran sekolah. Setelah setengah jam berlalu dan Donghyuk tak sekalipun membalas ataupun mengangkat panggilannya Jiwon menghampiri namja manis itu di UKS tapi nyatanya nihil. Namja manis itu tidak ada.

" Kemana anak itu? " tanya Hanbin yang entah pada siapa. Dirinya frustasi tak mendapati sang adik kesayangan taka da diarea sekolah. '

" Aku akan menelpon umma, barang kali tadi Donghyuk menelpon umma agar menjemputnya "

Jiwon segera mendial nomor sang umma setelah mendapat anggukan setuju dari Hanbin dan Jinhwan. namja kelinci itu menggerakkan bibirnya dan sesekali mendesah kecewa mendengar jawaban sang umma.

" Ne, aku akan mencarinya " kata Jiwon diakhir sambungan teleponnya.

" Umma sedang menenmani appa rapat di hotel dan Donghyuk sama sekali tidak menghubunginya. Tenang saja umma sudah mengerahkan detektifnya untuk mencari Dongie "

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam sudah semakin larut namun Donghyuk sama sekali tak muncul. Namja manis itu masih saja tak ditemukan padahal Kim umma sudah mengerahkan detektif dan para pengawalnya untuk mencari Donghyuk. Jinhwan yang notabene keturunan seorang mafiapun sudah menurunkan banyak anak buah sang appa untuk mencari Donghyuk namun nihil.

Awan semakin menghitam tanda akan turun hujan. Jiwon gelisah memandang pintu pagar yang tak kunjung terbuka dan menampakkan sosok manis yang sudah beberapa bulan ini, entah mungkin pengisi hatinya atau apalah ia tak tahu tepatnya.

Hanbin mondar mandir sambil membawa ponselnya yang tak kunjung mendapat panggilan maupun pesan padahal sudah puluhan bahkan ratusan kali ia mengirim pesan dan panggilan untuk Donghyuk. Namja tampan itu mengacak rambutnya frustas. Ia merasa gagal sebagai hyung jika begini. Ia tak tahu adiknya berada dimana padahal malam sudah semakin larut.

" Han, makanlah dulu " kata Jinhwan yang sedikit merasa jengah melihat sang kekasih yang terus mondar mandir.

" Mana mung . . . Aku tahu kau khawatir tapi tidak seperti ini " Jinhwan mencoba mereda Hanbin yang pasti akan meledak. Ia paham namjanya tengah gelisah.

" Satu suap. Aku janji akan membiarkanmu setelahnya " akhirnya Hanbin menurut. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk menerima satu sendok nasi goring yang sudah namjanya bawa dari tiga jam yang lalu. Ga dingin tuh? (ngerusak suasana) *abaikan.

Tidak hanya Jiwon dan Jinhwan yang ikut menemani Hanbin menunggu namja manis yang sudah menghilang dari siang tadi. Mino dan Jinwoo yang merupakan sahabat baru Donghyuk ikut kalang kabut atas perginya namja manis itu. Jinwoo yakin betul ada hal yang tidak beres dari sahabat yang merupakan klien pertamanya itu.

" Sebelumnya apa Dongie mengatakan sesuatu sebelum ia pergi? Seperti ia ingin ke taman bermain atau lainnya mungkin " Jinwoo membuka suara setelah tiga puluh menit ia berdiri didekat jendela. Ia ikut mengamati pintu pagar rumah Hanbin.

" Ia hanya bilang ingin istirahat di UKS hanya itu " jawab Hanbin yang ingat betul akan perkataan adiknya.

" Yakin, tidak ada yang lain? Aku rasa Dongie bukan anak yang berani pergi tanpa didampingi salah satu dari kalian " kata Jinwoo.

" Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan yeo "

**BRAK **

Semua mata menatap sosok manis yang baru saja membuka pintu pagar menggunakan tubuhnya. Donghyuk menabrakkan tubuhnya hingga pintu itu terbuka.

Jiwon berlari mendekat pada tubuh Donghyuk yang entah mengapa bisa basah kuyup padahal hujan belum turun. Ia juga melihat bibir ranum namja manis itu memucat. Belum lagi seragam putih yang dipakai kini berubah warna menjadi coklat. Apa Donghyuk baru saja bermain lumpur? Tidak mungkin.

Saat tangan namja kelinci itu mempir pada dahi lebar sang namja manis, tangannya seolah tersengat listrik. Panas. Donghyuk demam. Entah apa penyebabnya dengan segera Jiwon mengangkat tubuh berisi itu bridal style dan membawanya kedalam kamar.

Semua mata membulat. Mereka mendengar suara pintu pagar yang terbuka kasar namun mereka pikir itu ulah Jiwon tapi setelah melihat apa yang baru saja Jiwon lakukan mereka segera berlari mengekor dua manusia itu.

" Apa yang . . . Aku tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saat ia datang sudah seperti ini, beruntung ia pingsan saat sudah sampai rumah " Jiwon memotong pertanyaan yang baru saja akan Hanbin lempar.

" Lepas seragamnya dang anti dengan ini Jinhwan sedang menyiapkan kompres " Jinwoo memberikan piyama bergambar katak berwarna pink pada Jiwon.

Jiwon menerima piyama itu dengan dengan wajah menegang. Ia merasakan dadanya berdesir hangat namun juga sesak secara bersamaan. Matanya memandang sinis pada Mino dan Jinwoo yang masih bertahan diposisinya. Menyadari air muka tak bersahabat Jiwon yang ia pastikan tidak mungkin mengijinkan orang lain melihat kemolekan tubuh sanh adik Hanbin membawa dua orang namja beda jenis itu keluar dari kamar.

" Sepertinya kita harus keluar sebentar " ucap Hanbin sambil mengggiring Mino dan Jinwoo bersamaan. Membuat dua namja itu berdecak tidak suka. Mereka kan khawatir kok malah disuruh pergi.

Tangan Jiwon gemetar hebat saat akan membuka kancing seragam Donghyuk. Semakin bergetar dan akhirnya ia memilih untuk mengatur nafasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum menuju ke kancing keempat. Ia bisa melihat betapa putih dan mulusnya dada dan perut Donghyuk. Belum lagi jika ia menatap lebih teliti.

" Shit! Berhenti berpikiran gila Kim Jiwon . Kau namja normal " ucapnya menyakinkan diri atas pikiran gila yang tiba-tiba menyambarnya.

Dada itu, perut rata itu. Damn! Jiwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Akhirnya dengan pikiran yang mendiktenya sebagai namja normal, namja straight, namja yang masih menyukai yeoja Jiwon segera melepas seluruh balutan benang yang ada ditubuh sintal Donghyuk.

**GLUP**

**.**

**.**

Jiwon menelan ludah paksa. Begitu indah dan sempurna. Begitulah kata yang keluar dari otaknya saat merespon tubuh molek Donghyuk. Sekali lagi Jiwon mengacak rambutnya. pemandangan sempurna yang telah Tuhan ciptakan untuknya jika ia boleh mengaku-aku. Kenapa selama ini ia tidak sadar.

Saat matanya melihat namja manis itu mulai menggil kedinginan, Jiwon dengan segera memakaikan piyama yang telah Jinwoo berikan. Satu persatu potongan kain itu ia pakaikan. Mulai dari bawah hingga atas dan berakhr dengan kancing kelima. Jiwon bernafas lega setidaknya ia sudah menyelesaikan tugas nista yang diberikan Jinwoo. Benarkah nista?

Sepuluh menit setelah acara mari mengganti pakaian seorang Kim Donghyuk terselesaikan dengan nilai seratus Jinhwan masuk dengan baskom yang berisi air hangat dan sebuah handuk. Namja mungil itu meletakkan handuknya setelah dikening Donghyuk setelah mencelupkannya keair hangat terlebih dahulu.

" Kau pulanglah, umma Kim pasti mengkhawatirkanmu " ucap Jinhwan yang menyuruh Jiwon agar pulang. Kasihan juga namja kelinci itu dari siang sama sekali tidak istirahat karna ikut kebingungan mencari adik dari namjanya.

" Ani. Umma menyuruhku menginap disini " tolak Jiwon yang memang dilarang pulang sebelum Donghyuk ditemukan ataupun sudah. Intinya umma Kim menyuruh Jiwon untuk selalu berada disisi Donghyuk apapun yang terjadi.

Jinhwan tersenyum mendengar jawaban Jiwon. betul juga. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa jika umma Kim pasti akan menyuruh namja kelinci itu untuk menginap jika namja manis yang sudah beliau klaim sebagai menantu itu hilang. Namja mungil itu mengendikkan bahunya setelah melihat Jiwon memandangnya bingung.

" Kau temani Dongie, akan keluar dan masak makan malam untuk kalian sekalian membuat bubur untuk Dongie " pamit Jinhwan yang akan membuatkan bubur untuk Donghyuk. Sekalian ia memasak makan malam untuk namja dan juga teman-temannya.

Jiwon menatap tiap lekukan wajah Donghyuk yang sempurna. Bibir ranum yang biasanya berwarna merah muda itu kini memucat entah karna apa. Jiwon kembali berpikir dengan apa yang telah namja manis itu alami. Hujan bahkan belum turun saat namja manis itu sampai rumah tapi mengapa ia bisa basah kuyup. Dan lagi, jika namja manis itu bermain air, lalu dari mana datangnya noda berwarna coklat dan bau busuk yang menyengat itu.

" Kenapa kau selalu membuat orang-orang khawatir? " tanya Jiwon pada Donghyuk yang masih terpejam. Tangannya mengusap surai madu sang namja manis yang mulai memanjang.

Hanbin datang dengan satu mangkuk bubur dan obat penurun demam saa matanya menemukan Jiwon yang memeluk erat tubuh dongsaeng manjanya. Ia seolah ingin mengabadikan moment itu jika ia tidak ingat sahabatnya itu belum menyadari perasaan sesungguhnya.

" Kim, bangunlah. Donghyuk harus makan buburnya sebelum meminum obat "

Hanbin menggoyangkan tangan Jiwon agar bangun. Tidak ada dua menit namja kelinci itu membuka mata dan menerima semangkuk bubur hangat hasil kolaborasi dua uke manis yang ada dirumah besar itu.

" Umma Kim barusaja datang, aku akan kebawah menemani beliaudan yang lain " Jiwon mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Hanbin.

Tangan Jiwon menyentuh dahi Donghyuk yang masih betah berada dalam tekanan tinggi. Begitu panas hingga rasanya Jiwon bisa tersengat.

" Donggu ya, bangun. Kau harus minum obat terlebih dahulu " Jiwon menepuk-nepuk pipi tembam Dongyuk agar namja manis itu mau bangun.

Beberapa kali ia mencoba dan nampaklah hasilnya. Namja manis itu membuka mata secara perlahan. Sangat perlahan hingga saat ia membuka matanya sempurna yang memakan waktu beberapa menit. Namja manis itu bergerak tidak nyaman. Ia mulai bangun dari tidurnya dan segera menghindar.

" Wae? " tanya Jiwon yang merasa aneh dengan tingkah namja manis itu.

Donghyuk menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Air matanya sudah mengalir deras meski ia hanya bisa terisak. Kepalanya berputar-putar begitu sakit hingga matanya berkunang-kunang. Donghyuk menangis dipinggiran kepala ranjangnya. Jiwon mendekat.

Namun Donghyuk malah semakin terisak yang membuat Jiwon semakin bingung. Namja kelinci itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap kepala sang namja manis namun hanya sebuah teriakan yang ia dapat.

" ANDWEE! "

Suara itu membuat tidak hanya Jiwon tapi juga beberapa manusia yang ada dirumah itu berjengit kaget. Donghyuk sudah tidak pernah seperti itu beberapa bulan ini. Jinwoo yang menyadari sesuatu pada Donghyuk menjadi manusia pertama yang berlari ke kamar Donghyuk.

Matanya membulat melihat keadaan Donghyuk yang mengenaskan. Mata sembab, wajah merah, nafas tak teratur dan tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Jinwoo menepuk dahinya agak keras merasakan kerja kerasnya selama beberapa bulan ini sia-sia. Donghyuk kembali dalam mode traumanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Belum juga keinginan Donghyuk untuk berlibur ke Jepang untuk menemani appa Kim bekerja dinegri sakura itu terwujud namja manis itu sudah dalam masa-masa kritisnya. Masa-masa dimana ia hanya akan terdiam tak ingin atau tak bisa merespon orang-orang disekitarnya.

Appa Kim yang langsung terbang ke Seoul begitu medapat kabar Donghyuk belum pulang hingga waktu nenunjukkan pukul sebelas malam itu hanya bisa menahan air matanya dihadapan anak dan istrinya serta Hanbin dan para sahabatnya. Hatinya sungguh sakit mendapati namja manis itu hanya menatap kosong kearah luar jendela.

" Appa " panggil Jiwon pada appanya yang terus membelai surai madu Donghyuk yang tak kunjung memberikan respon. Sungguh meski hanya sebuah senyum yang Donghyuk berikan pastilah semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

" Wae? "

" Kita bicara diruang tamu "

Tuan Kim mengepalkan tangannya erat setelah mendengar cerita Jiwon. Bagaimana beliau tidak emosi jika Jiwon berkata keadaan Donghyuk yang mengenaskan saat namja manis itu pulang disaat malam semakin dingin. Sungguh, tuan Kim murka sekarang ini.

" Appa akan jebloskan kepenjara siapapun pelakunya " ucap tuan Kim final. Sepertinya tidak akan ada kata maaf bagi manusia yang telah membuat calon menantu pilihan istrinya itu terluka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC datang dengan nista. . .**

Sudah berapa lama choco ga apdet? #liriktanggalan.

Ada yang kangen choco? Ada yang nunggu choco? Ada yang pengen baca lanjutan sarang? Ada yang jamuran? Ada yang pengen rajam choco? #Gakk.

Ya uda kalo ga #pundung.

Choco banyak kesibukan ples terserang WB jadi yaahhh… Beginilah hasilnya. Kalo bagus dan ngefeel ya syukur kalo kagak ya sukurin! Ahaha ….

Untuk anggota Unofficial ini sepesial pake teloorr buat kalian guyzz..

Gomawo buat para reader yang nyempetin baca bahkan nunggu cerita abal yang choco buat #bow.

Gomawo juga buat yang udah review #Deepbowbuatkaliansemua.

Gomawo lagi buat yang udah Fav, Foll, Guest juga sider yang meluangkan waktu buat baca cerita abal choco ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata...Gomawo...Annyeong...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
